


这就是个过期的幼化梗的脑洞文而且没有质检也没有题目

by Prophet6_0091



Series: 幼化等杂七杂八（。 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 85,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091
Summary: 就是一堆人一起变小并挤在一个营地里的故事。因为you know what 原因这个停更，看个开心就好。
Series: 幼化等杂七杂八（。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是我开心就好。

1\. 

聚众喝酒有风险。

不仅说酒醉容易乱性，而是碰上什么超自然事件时受害群众如果还处在烂醉的瘫痪状态，往往会让清醒的吃瓜群众感到无比为难。

就像现在，喝果汁群众厄齐尔目击了穆勒灌掉了第三瓶黑啤，还算理智的菲利普劈手抢下他手里的第四瓶；施魏因斯泰格在婀娜地转圈，波多尔斯基看着他傻笑；诺伊尔正在和胡梅尔斯一边嘲讽对方一边劈酒；沙发上斜躺着已经昏古七的格策，许尔勒枕在他大腿上也不省人事；德拉克斯勒喝到第二瓶时被赫韦德斯阻止，正红脸鼓腮帮生闷气；乖孩子基米西抿了两口；连只是凑热闹的老年人克洛泽也推不过几个年轻人起哄喝了一罐交差。其他人或多或少都喝了一点，除了萨米和他都限于教规没碰酒瓶子，博阿滕和戈麦斯都忌讳伤情选择戒口。他很清醒，所以当他以超人的目力看见阳台闪现的不明人影和随即而来的诡异光芒，想都没想就跑出了门，哼哧哼哧地下了楼，迎面撞上姗姗来迟的克罗斯。

克罗斯用了吃奶的劲才把厄齐尔按在路边的长凳上，随后跟上来的是博阿滕和戈麦斯。

过了30秒厄齐尔才重启成功，他茫然地扫视周围：“萨米呢？”

2.

四个人手持棒球棍和十字架还有中国游客友情赞助的桃木剑悄默默地上楼，门虚掩着，无声无息。克罗斯把球棍举在身前，一脚踹开了门。

一片寂静无声，没有不明物体，没有不明人物，客厅里全是横七竖八的醉汉，鼾声如雷。如果不是平时极度靠谱的杰罗姆和马里奥同时咬定刚刚看到了奇怪的人，克罗斯会怀疑这不过是个彻夜醉生梦死狂欢后的腐朽现场。

“看上去……很正常啊。”克罗斯放下球棍，小心翼翼地走近相互枕藉乎地板的诺伊尔胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯三人，还煞有其事蹲下身探了探鼻息，“只是喝多了而已吧。”

马里奥·戈麦斯坚决地摇头：“巴斯蒂安刚刚还在跳舞，米洛也喝得不多，他们还都醒着。”

厄齐尔没多说话，直接上手推倚在沙发上的赫迪拉：“他没喝酒。”

在梅苏特暴力摇动下赫迪拉是吓醒的，一激灵从沙发上跳起来，一脚踢上地板上的施魏因斯泰格，巴斯蒂安痛苦地闷哼一声缩成了一团，膝盖顶到了身边的波多尔斯基，卢卡斯一惊一手扇上穆勒的脸，穆勒“嗷”地嚎了一嗓子。

然后所有人都醒了。

3.

“我睡着了。”赫迪拉清醒后摸着头发回忆，“什么也没看见。”

“我本来就睡着。”格策举手，旁边的许尔勒点头认同。

穆勒一拍脑门：“诶我刚才在干嘛对了我在喝酒好像还是第四瓶诶不对我只喝了三瓶啊菲利普你干嘛不给我喝我还差一瓶我就能破自己记录了我好不容易撑到第三瓶还没倒下的菲利普……”

拉姆白眼一翻，选择性无视穆勒的絮叨：“所以到底发生了什么？”

克洛泽淡定地伸展手脚，活动颈椎，然后宣布结论：“我好像没什么异常。”

“呃……那个，我想我知道发生了啥。”诺伊尔脸色苍白地站起来，身边的胡梅尔斯出于好奇往他身后觑了一眼，表情顿时像百老汇一般精彩。

拉姆面色严肃的拨开身前呆滞状态的两座大山，然后看见了他30多年人生阅历里最离奇的事件。

一个金发孩子，明显还处于熟睡状态，蜷着身子，身上松垮地盖着几件不合身的衣物。

那是约书亚·基米西的衣服。

4.

“所以这是约书亚？”拉姆的神色很复杂，十几个大老爷们屏息凝神地围在一个熟睡的孩子周围，这画面怎么看怎么不轨，“我们都受到影响，但是真正中招的只有约书亚？”

“约书亚啊不应该说成年的那个约书亚不见了，然后现在出现了一个长得很像约书亚的孩子身上裹着约书亚的衣服出现在成年约书亚最后出现的地方，由此推断这个孩子有99％的可能就是约书亚。”

“感谢你的推理，穆勒先生。虽然我们已经知道了。”克罗斯的冷淡地回应，并且在穆勒试图继续时用一个标准的婊脸打断了他。“我们要不要叫醒他？”

十几个大老爷们面面相觑，相顾无言。

最后是许尔勒颤巍巍地开口：“那个，他迟早会醒的……要不还是叫醒他吧？”

“但安德烈你知道叫醒小孩有多麻烦吗？”托马斯逮着机会开口，“我家里上次来了个带小孩的亲戚那孩子大概五六岁我那次不小心吵……”

菲利普在托马斯把话题带入一篇800字记叙文之前，狠狠地踩了他一脚。

穆勒“嗷”地长嚎出声，旁边的诺伊尔赶忙一手捂上他的大嘴，然而还是太晚了。

约书亚的眉头皱了皱，直接睁开了眼睛。

5.

“队长？你什么时候那么高了？”这是回缩成孩童的约书亚·基米西，在清醒过来以后，对着僵直在面前的拉姆，说出的第一句话。


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
Joshua还是很冷静地接受了自己变小的事实，他活动了一会他肉乎乎的小手，然后脸色尴尬地问揣着裤袋平复心情的Neuer:“Manu，我接下来怎么办……我这样子肯定不能回家。”  
“我也不知道。”Manuel非常老实地回答，“Philipp他们已经在联系Loew先生了，我觉得他们会找出解决办法的。”  
Joshua没有回答，两只小手绞在一起，像个真正的孩子一样不自觉撅起嘴。Manuel看着站在一旁和Loew通电话汇报情况的Bastian，还有围在一起讨论对策的Lahm一行人，叹口气在Joshua身边坐下。  
一大一小两个人呆滞地坐在沙发上，都没有出声，盯着面前焦头烂额的Bastian，滔滔不绝的Thomas，面色沉重的Philipp，还有其余几位热闹非常的大汉，非常默契地葛优瘫倒在沙发上。  
“这下真的麻烦了。”  
“嗯。”Joshua点头，轻声回答道，“因为我给你们添麻烦了。”  
“都是队友，瞎客气什么。”Manuel抬手就揉上Joshua的头发，没了发胶手感真好，“连意大利我们都挺过去了，有什么比意大利还麻烦吗？”  
Joshua总算是笑了一下，露出一口小白牙。Manu把手从他头上挪开，顺势捏了下他的鼻子。  
“诶哟喂这边有人已经在体验家长模式了？”Bastian突然从沙发后面冒出个头，笑得一脸奸诈腐朽，“新晋爸爸的感觉如何呀Manu？”  
“行了Basti你别贫了。”Lahm从一堆一米八一米九的大汉中挤出来站到他俩面前，“Manu，Joshua就归你负责了。”  
“啥？”Neuer从沙发上坐起来，看着新旧两任队长的笑容感到不寒而栗，“你们什么意思？”  
“我们的意思，应该说是Loew先生的意思，我们要去营地暂住一段时间，而你是Joshua的临时监护人。”Bastian朝他挤了挤眼，一手搭上他肩膀，换了个任重而道远的语气，“父亲节快乐，Manuel。”

7.  
“不不不你们这样不好！！！”Neuer抱着攀着他脖子的Joshua急吼吼地坐进了Lahm的车，吓得坐在他旁边的Thomas忙伸出手去护住Joshua的头，“我不知道怎么照顾孩子！”  
“像你刚刚那样就好。”Lahm通过后视镜给他一个信任的笑容，“Joshua又不是真的小孩子，他会照顾自己的，你说是吧？Joshua？”  
乖乖端坐在他怀里的Joshua抬头看了一眼，然后坚定地点了点头。  
“所以Manu你还担心个什么啊。”Philipp看着Joshua那老成的神态也不禁笑出声，“我们的Josh可懂事的很。”  
Thomas斜眼瞅着Manu脸上为难的表情，突然阴恻恻地补了一句:“你要真不愿意，我们就把Joshua交给Mesut了哦？”  
Neuer几乎是立刻就感到怀里的孩子全身一震，还没反应过来就被Joshua用两只小手臂箍了个紧实。他挂着个黑人懵逼的表情把Joshua往上托了托，却发现Joshua竟然咬着嘴唇埋在他颈窝里哭得整张脸都是泪水。  
卧槽？刚刚我怎么他了？！Manuel一下下抚着孩子的后背，意识到Joshua·基米希虽然有成年人的意识但举止还是成了个小孩。Thomas明显没想到这种情况，叽里呱啦地开始道歉，被Philipp一个眼刀噎得住了嘴。  
Joshua咬着下唇哭得无声无息，Neuer这个新晋监护人充分显示了他不具备哄孩子的天分，只是全程肢体僵硬地坐着。等Joshua从惊吓中回复过来，Manu的脖子已经僵了。  
“Manu……我求你了……”Joshua还趴在他肩上，一句话里全是哭过的软糯鼻音,“别……把我交给……Mesut。”  
“为什么？Mesut人挺好的，脾气也比我好多了。”  
“可是他刚刚……看着我……笑得好可怕……”Joshua抽着气断断续续地说完，又有想哭的势头了，吓得Manu赶紧拍着他背让他平静下来，“我知道Mesut是……是好人……但是我怕。”  
Manuel想起蹭娃狂魔Mesut刚刚不正常的亢奋状态，突然感到一阵脱力。  
他最后小小的挣扎了一下:“除了我就没有其他人吗？”  
Philipp似乎早想好应对，回绝地爽快利落:“你是说Bastian？我们一致认为他没你靠谱。”  
队长你今天强行上户口上得非常对人民负责啊？  
Manuel·Neuer，德国后防线和锋线上不可缺少的铁血战士，在队友神级坑害和干儿子泪汪汪的哀求下，软成了一个毫无立场的废人。

8.  
营地紧急重启，没有后勤人员帮忙，Höwedes拾掇了很久才把房间正式整理好，期间还拒绝了对门某大头的4次无意义骚扰，探望了幼化的Joshua1次，嘲讽手足无措的Neuer2次。本来就是被超自然事件强行醒酒，下车还被趴Manu肩上双眼通红的Joshua吓了一跳，忙活了一个晚上的Höwedes为了自身的宁静选择跟前队友Draxler一间房。Höwedes不是没听过Schürrle跟他诉苦说，尤利安笑着可甜但切开都是黑的，一吼起来净得你神韵啊上次他在我耳边一吼我耳背了三天。但Höwedes眼瞅着Julian在他跟前软萌软萌地笑，死活都没法信这顶正直的孩子会去欺压别人。  
忙到大半夜回房，就看见Julian衣服没换鞋子没脱耳机还挂着就趴床上睡着了，轻微洁癖的Höwedes赶紧把他拍醒让他去洗澡，Julian滚了两滚嘟嘟哝哝地说了些“Benni我很困啊头痛身子痛放过我求求你”之类的胡话，转头又睡得死沉。  
“多大个人了还那么任性。”Höwedes不轻不重地拍了他一下，无奈地帮他脱了鞋取下耳机还给他身上裹了条被子，又拾掇了一会，然后自己也躺上了床。  
第二天Benni醒过来的时候，床边的时钟时针刚刚迈入10点。意识到自己忘了调闹钟的Benni翻身坐起，转头想要叫Julian起床。  
等等。Benni揉了揉眼睛。那个……昨天那团被子……是不是比现在要大点？  
蹑手蹑脚地踩上拖鞋，他挪过去小心翼翼地把被子掀起了一个角，然后被吓得坐在了地上。  
WTF！（What the fantasy！）

9.  
与此同时Manuel也忙着叫Joshua起床。  
严格来说，第二次，起床。  
一个小时前，Manuel醒来，Joshua老实地睡在他旁边。相处一个晚上，诺伊尔除了把两张床拼在一起之外就是看着小小只的Joshua十分有条理地收拾房间，Manuel突然很好奇如果把这一幕录下来放上什么母婴网站或者Youtube，下面会有多少条英雄母亲父亲的血泪泣诉。  
而且叫Joshua起床也不是难事，不哭不闹，自觉开始把身上不合身的衣服系好。  
“Josh？我去冲个澡，你没合脚的鞋，坐在床上等等我，我抱你过去吃早餐。”Manuel看着成人的衣物套在他身上跟条裙子似的，还得用条细皮带绕两圈把腰部束上，非常庆幸Joshua是个无比懂事的孩子，他肯定没有这个耐心去给他整理衣服。“那个……被子放那吧，我出来再叠。”  
“我可以叠被子。”  
“你可以吗？”  
“可以的，我有办法。”Joshua把卷成一团的被子扯出一个角拉平，对着他自信地微笑，“你去洗澡吧。”  
等Manuel拉上门，Joshua站在床头审视了一下那床被子——无论长宽，对他短小的臂长来说一次性展平都是不可能的。他捧着下巴想了一会，然后把整张被子能拉平的地方先拉平。迈着小脚提着一角跑向邻角对齐，又跑向床尾打算对齐剩下一对邻角。然而衣服实在太长，床踩着又软，脚下一绊一个趔趄整个趴在被子上，挣扎着爬起来继续叠。被子太重就钻到被子底下用背顶，被子拱起来就扑上去用身子压平。一床被子叠下来，Joshua的小脸已经红扑扑的了，把被子搬到床尾，他喘口气，用手背蹭蹭脖颈上的薄汗，又跑去叠Manu那床被子。  
十分钟后Manu把自己拾掇干净，走出浴室，床铺收拾得整整齐齐，被子方方正正，甚至比Manu平时自己叠的还要规整。  
Joshua蜷在他床上，两手缩在颊边，趴在叠好的被子上睡着了。阳光从窗纱缝隙里透出，落在孩子细软的金发和眉间，清晰地描刻出每一根扇动的睫毛。  
Manuel静静看了一会，决定还是晚点再叫醒Joshua，然后轻轻出门，趁着早餐还没被抢光端了两份回房。


	3. Chapter 3

1.

“一，二，三，四……四箱？”  
“四箱什么？”Philipp从清单上抬起头，看着Thomas吃力地把那几个箱子摞到一边。  
“呃……童装？从小码到中码都有呢。”Thomas扶着下巴想了一会，突然对着Philipp傻笑起来，“Phili你不是说你没带衣服吗？你可以穿大码童装呢最大176……”  
还没等他说完，一团从Philipp方向高速飞来的纸团就正中他脑门。Lahm举起手中的烟灰缸冷笑:“感谢关心，要我再给你个重击当回礼吗？”  
“不不不了Phili我错了我错了。”Thomas捂着头露出一个谄媚的裂笑，看上去和某东方主持人有八分神似，“别砸我万一我头被砸凹了我可怎么见人啊。”  
你现在脸上的凹槽那么多不也乐呵呵地见人吗？Philipp放下手里的烟灰缸，听见门外又传来汽车的引擎声。  
没过多会Boateng又搬进来一大箱东西:“又来了一车。”  
Müller揭下箱子上的单据大声念出来:“儿童启智玩具，总花费……”他噎了半秒，斜了一眼Lahm，“3750欧。”  
我怎么会有个那么不肖的败家领队！勤俭节约持家有道（。）的前队长Lahm白眼一翻，愤怒地躺平在沙发上。

2.

“这是Julian？”  
“是的这是Julian。”  
晃着小短腿吃着冰淇淋的黑发孩子稍稍抬头扫了一眼目瞪口呆的Hummels，便带着一个极其讽刺的白眼再次专心于舔掉华夫饼上融化的糖浆。Benedikt稍显无奈地擦掉孩子下巴沾上的饼碎，倚在椅背上开始叹气。  
“你什么时候发现他变小的？”Manuel坐在他们隔壁桌，显然也被Benni抱过来的Julian惊吓到魂不附体（。）而Manu身边的Joshua顺从地坐在椅子上，时不时用羡慕的眼光盯着Julian手里的冰淇淋。  
Benni捂住脸:“今天早上。”  
“他……之前有反常举动吗？”  
“他说他很累，头痛身子痛之类的。然而我没管他。”  
Mats盯着那个往嘴里大塞冰淇淋的孩子，不由自主地说了一句:“你什么时候管过他？”  
Benni危险地眯起眼，以至于坐在对面的Joshua缩了缩身子:“我什么时候没管过他？”  
“现在？他这样塞甜食他等下还吃得下饭吗？”Hummels难得没感应到Benni可以烙穿他脸的视线，自顾自地看着Julian又吃下一口冰淇淋，“他这样吃不肚子痛已经很好了。”  
“诶哟喂Mats你很有研究嘛？”突然Bastian从Benni身后冒出来，带着……Manuel看到就开始胃痛的笑容，“盘算着带孩子很久了嘛？”  
“卧槽你瞎说什么？！”Mats作为后卫优秀的直觉让他感到事态非常不对，“我连自己都看不过来我看孩子？！”  
Lukas旋即出现在Benni背后，Mats有预感以后他看见这个笑容会头痛:“每个爹刚开始都这样说，慢慢学就好。”  
你说得那么开心你干嘛不带？！你们俩满世界送孩子你们是送子观音吗？！Mats被一肚子悲苦噎得双眼发红，向Benni投去求助的目光。  
然而他可敬可佩的队友，他善解人意平易近人的Benni，只是甜美地微笑着，说:“Julian长得像你，你管他我放心。”  
这什么意识流的亲子鉴定方式？什么叫长得像明明只有头发和眼睛色儿一样！而且你在放哪门子心Benni我错了我管不了这孩子我们少点套路多点真诚好吗？  
趁着Mats还在组织语言，送子观音Basti朝餐厅那头挥挥手:“Phili！！Mats说他想照顾Julian！”  
Lahm根本连头都没抬:“Copy that.”  
Manuel过来拍拍他肩膀，凑在他耳边轻声说了一句:“父亲节快乐。”  
Mats·Hummels，德国后防线和锋线不可缺少的一部分，陷入了喜当爹的呆滞中。

3.

Julian·Draxler不喜欢变成孩子，不管是身上松松垮垮的衣服还是短手短脚都让他变得行动笨拙，而且毫无威慑力。他也想不明白猪波二人是出于什么类型的恶趣味把他塞给Mats的，如果送子观音能有他俩那么勤估计世界人口10年前就突破70亿了。而且就Hummels这种黄（多特蒙德前队员）赌（爱好扑克牌）毒（有毒）全沾的不良人士，Julian严重怀疑自己能不能活到第二天黎明。  
不过。Julian转念一想。Benni不过是赌气把他交给Mats，现在没有监护对象，他仍然可以跑去找Benni甚至在Benni那儿留宿，美其名曰不舍得娘（x）改善生活质量，Benni肯定不会拒绝他。  
但是他必须要有充分的理由堂堂正正地回去蹭Benni。Benni既然没有争取他的监护权（这话说得很微妙？）说明他气没消，天天黏Benni反而会让Benni难下台……  
Julian想到这有点郁闷，奶油冰淇淋甜腻过后反而嘴酸。他叼着勺子溜眼珠看面前的众生百态，哄笑的猪波二人转，幸灾乐祸的Neuer，石化的Hummels，还有表情复杂的Benni。  
我不想去胡大头那。到底是谁照顾谁。他狠狠把勺子插进冰淇淋里，被几个为老不尊的成年人的智商点了一车蜡。  
Benni怎么就把他给出去了呢？  
就算是赌气也不能把他给对面那个大头嘛。他挖了一勺冰淇淋，冷得他牙酸。  
我委屈。而且我不想保持围笑。  
Julian意识到这一点的时候，他已经被Benni稳稳抱在怀里了，眼眶发麻，鼻子发酸，难受得紧。  
我不想离开Benni，好不容易能跟Benni重新待一起劳资不乐意。不乐意。不乐意。不乐意。不乐意。不乐意。不乐意。  
他没来得及像Joshua一样咬住下唇，便在众目睽睽下嘤嘤呜呜地哭了出来。  
所以当小孩最麻烦了。

4.

虽然Julian觉得当众哭很丢脸，但是起码富有人道主义的新旧队长团决定把他交回给Benni监护了。  
Höwedes当然就坡下驴，赶紧把Julian抱得死紧。刚刚被宣布免于受刑的Hummels看着这和谐的一幕，露出一个虚脱的微笑。  
拿去，我不和你抢。  
所以Mesut·Özil降临餐厅的时候，看到的就是挂Benni身上还在抽气的Julian，被Philipp花式嘲讽的猪波，无辜吃猪肘的Thomas，互相伤害（。）的Mats和Manuel，还有眼巴巴盯着雪糕杯的Joshua。  
天啦这都发生了什么怎么能让可爱的孩子哭呢？！！Mesut心疼得都快把吃下去的饭吐出来了。


	4. Chapter 4

1.

外界对自己的形容一直都很两面化，这一点Höwedes是知道的。他的邻居会把他归类为“温和可爱的邻家男孩”，然而他的队友的形容绝对是“夺命狂呼霸王花”。他挺委屈的，不就是一个没控制好他的河东狮技能吗（。）不代表他不会照顾人啊。

然而现在的情况完全刷新他良好的自我感觉，甚至迫使他去怀疑这快30年的人生，让他头毛像秋后的繁花又谢了一层。Julian突然崩溃后眼泪就没停过，不管他再怎么死命用小手揉眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说“我没想哭”“F*ck怎么就停不下”“丢脸丢惨了”，最后干脆就埋他颈窝里抽气不停，任他怎么安抚都没用。Hummels有几次也想凑上来帮忙，却被Julian用带水气的凶恶眼神刹了回去，像个霜打茄子一样站在一边。各色围观人群该吃瓜的吃瓜，该现充的现充，该懵逼的继续懵逼，没有丝毫建设性。

请派个天使下来拯救我好吗？在Julian尝试自体止哭第6次失败后，Benni像无数新晋爸爸一样向万能的上帝发送了支援请求。

不同的是，这次的上帝有了回应。

2.

当Mesut伸出双手表示“我来试试”的那一刻，Benni看他的表情就像看个外星人。但人家诚心诚意地发问了，而且Julian那小崽子迷弟本性不改，抽着小鼻子往偶像怀里扑，Benni也没法不放手。

幸好不是我带。Hummels设想着被Julian支配的恐惧，深深地打了一个寒战。

“Manu，我想我能理解你有多辛苦了。”Benni带着虚脱的表情坐在Neuer和他中间，“你哄Joshua也一定很费神。”

拥有无比乖巧懂事，泪腺自主管理，贴心如棉袄的干儿子的Manuel一脸懵逼地接受了来自Höwedes的感慨:“Josh？还好啦。”

Mats瞅着Benni的一脸艳羡，心想别人家的孩子我们羡慕不来。

3.

等看热闹的猪波一众人等陆续散去后，Mesut终于抱着Julian回来了。Julian换了身合身的衣服，手里抓着一罐可乐嘴里叼着吸管，在明晃晃的阳光下笑容甜得像沾了糖粉。等Mesut把他放下地，就迈开两只小蹄子哒哒哒地一头扑向Benni。

Benni给他擦掉额头上的薄汗，给Mesut投去充满感激与崇拜的眼神。而Mesut·天使·Özil轻轻摆摆手，脸上有种日行一善的圣洁光辉。

看着快要把Mesut当教主拜的Benni，Julian摇摇头头并采用揪耳朵的方式唤回对方注意力:“Benni！”

“什么？”Höwedes把目光移回Julian身上，成功切入到了慈父模式，“怎么了Jule？”

“我能跟Mesut去玩吗？就一会，好不好嘛Benni~”Julian已经驾轻就熟地用起了他的小奶音，一口一个Benni尾音都可以淌出蜜来。而陷入高糖危机神志不清的Benni已经毫无原则，想都没想就答应了。

“Benni最好啦♥”Julian说着就环过Benni，偏头在Benni脸上响亮地亲了一口。

卧槽槽槽槽别以为我不知道你富含胶原蛋白的身子里还是个188的大男人，仗着可爱就可以乱亲吗？

Mats感到不爽，却又无可奈何。他只能暗搓搓地安慰自己这熊孩子跑去蹭Mesut了，我就可以正大光明地蹭Benni了。

就在他专注地思考等一下约Benni干嘛比较好的时候，Julian目光犀利地瞟了他一眼，随即转向了Neuer:“我可以和Joshua一起去吗？我保证不会欺负他的。”

五秒钟之后，Mats看着Julian牵着还在犹疑的Joshua的小手欢实地跑出食堂，而获得身心双解放的Neuer约Benni去打网球并“交流经验”。电光火石之间成了孤家寡人的Mats·Hummels配着《二泉映月》的BGM站在夏日的阳光下，无比萧瑟。

4.

Jerome裸眼视力非常好，身处球队大后方，总得盯紧球的去向。现在他走在训练营的水泥道上，天光磊落下看见前方走来一个小小的明晃晃的人影，却看不清五官。

他站定眯着眼又盯了一会，确定那个人影有腿而不是什么超自然生物后才敢继续往前走。随着距离接近，人影的五官才渐渐明朗起来——是个孩子，发色浅得接近白金，阳光照射下整个人耀眼得像颗小恒星。Jerome瞅着这孩子有点脸熟，又一时想不起是谁，只能尴尬地趋身问他的身份。

“哈？我是Andre啊。Andre·Schürrle啊。”Andre说着揉了揉自己的脸，“变化有那么大吗？”

“……挺大的。”Jerome回忆着Andre那张过于早熟的脸，比对着眼前似乎自体发光的孩子，“那谁照顾你？”

Andre挑起一边浅得几乎不见的眉毛:“还没决定啦，不过Mario现在跟我住一块……”

“那Mario呢？”

“他说他要泡个澡，还说一晚上没睡好。我自己一个人出来找点东西吃。”Andre努起小嘴，“但奇怪了，我都吃完了……Mario怎么洗那么久？”

一大一小两个人站在原地愣了一会，突然Jerome捞起Andre就往宿舍方向跑。

“你干嘛啊啊啊啊啊——？”小Andre被吓坏了，只能死死扒住Jerome的小臂，“别跑太快我晕——”

“你都回缩了！”Jerome简短地回应，“而Mario比你还小两年能不缩吗？！”

5.

无聊出外闲逛的老年人Klose看见两个人形从对面走廊掠过，不由得停了下来。

“怎么了？”路过的Gomez往他视线方向看了一眼，“看到什么奇怪的东西了吗？”

“……可能吧。一个黑色的人形和一个发光的人形算不算奇怪的东西？”

“……算的。我们要过去撒点盐吗？


	5. Chapter 5

1.

杰罗姆紧赶慢赶回到宿舍，就听见门里一声尖细的哭喊。杰罗姆一滞，把明显还处于饭后懵逼的安德烈往门口一撂，火急火燎地开锁推门。

安德烈怯怯地缩在他腿后，小手一指:“马里奥在这里面。”

杰罗姆定神靠着浴室门听了一会，确定啜泣声是从里面传来的，才一脚踹倒了浴室门。

浴室地上已经溅得全是水，浅棕发色的孩子手扒拉着浴缸，短胖的小腿挂在浴缸边上，爬不出来又退不进去，也不知道哭了多久，长翘的睫毛都被眼泪糊在了一块。被杰罗姆从一浴缸的水里捞起来，马里奥终于还是忍不住放声大哭起来，杰罗姆心疼地揉着马里奥被泡得起皱的小手，一边熟练地给他裹上浴巾。被小小的内疚感憋得难受的安德烈扯着杰罗姆的裤脚，久违地感到一种从内懵逼到外的纯真无辜。

2.

约书亚被尤里安拽着向前走，怀揣着一种本能的惶恐忐忑时刻回头关注梅苏特的动向——他已经准备好如果梅苏特露出和昨晚相似的诡秘笑容他立马开溜去找曼努，然而梅苏特全程表情迷蒙地跟在他俩后头，简直无懈可击。约书亚讪讪地转回头，迈着小碎步跟上了尤里安，握着对方小手的力道不自觉地加大了几分，和一个事实上年长他两岁但现在也是个头发细软脸颊肉软的孩童的队友并肩而行奇妙地给予他一种安全感。

（成了孩子王身边的小弟的安全感（nooooooo

感觉到对方小手已经紧张到出了一层薄汗，尤里安甚是贴心地把约书亚整只手裹进了自己稍大的手掌里，还极具安抚性质地低头朝他微笑。远远看去风和日丽，林木葱茏，一条小径前行至远景模糊的边际，而近景处两小无嫌猜的两个孩子两手相牵，目光相对，笑颜甜美，一深一浅的发色相衬，取景完美，配色完美，画质完美。

厄齐尔噙着幸福的泪水，按下了手机快门。

3.

另外一边，杰罗姆终于成功地用一根棒棒糖把意图宅宿舍里打益智游戏的马里奥和安德烈哄了出来——应该说，是用一根棒棒糖和许诺中的哈根达斯芝士片奶油泡芙曲奇饼草莓派牛轧糖水果蜜饯把马里奥哄了出来，而没法联机不堪寂寞的安德烈最后还是决定跟随。

出乎杰罗姆意料的是，缩成小胖子的马里奥比成年版的马里奥更加好动，叼着棒棒糖上蹦下跳追追蝴蝶撵个猫，兴起还含糊地唱着“Baby Baby oh my~”，不足50米的路跑出了一头汗和红彤彤的苹果肌。而安德烈安静得多，走直路都不带个拐弯的，像颗北极星一样坚挺地行走在正确的方向上。

所以这俩画风如此迥异到底怎么混到一起去的。

4.

菲利普成功把马里奥和安德烈的户口强行上到了杰罗姆那，美其名曰好事成双啊你看马里奥多可爱。杰罗姆望着开始爬门框的马里奥和守在门下苦口婆心劝马里奥下来的安德烈脸又调暗了一个色号，但最终还是同意了。临走时杰罗姆正忙着把马里奥从门框上取下来，小小的安德烈送他到门口，怯生生地道别。

事实上他完全可以把事全部推给巴斯蒂，但某人身子正常心态已身先士卒地回缩，一天到晚和卢卡斯花前月下（不），操心成性的菲利普只能重拾旧事，辛勤地奔走在上户口前线。

不过没想那群大龄儿童真成了儿童还挺可爱的。菲利普才不承认他听曼努描述叠被子睡着的约书亚时隐隐有点羡慕呢。

推门进房，托马斯不在，房间里除了窗纱扬动的摩擦声安静的吓人。换洗的衣服和床单胡乱地混成一堆堆在床脚。

托马斯竟然没有叠被子？对得起处女座广大强迫症人群吗？

不对。菲利普警惕地站定。昨天换下的衣物自己加上托马斯不过两套，根本堆不成那么壮观的效果，衣服堆里肯定有东西。

他放缓呼吸一点一点挪步靠近，伸出手刚碰到最顶端的衣服……

“Tadaaaaaaaaaaa~！！！”一头棕色卷毛突然拱开衣服钻了出来，菲利普被吓得肩膀一缩，不自觉说了句粗话，回过神来就看见罪魁祸首笑得已经趴在了衣服上。

“托马斯！！！”菲利普扔开孩子面前的几件衣服，绝望地发现这熊孩子极有可能一丝不挂，“你穿那么少在空调房里待了3小时？”

托马斯·身体变小心脏一样大·穆勒揉着后脑的毛歪头想了想:“好像是吧。”

为什么总是好的不灵坏的灵。

“还好像是！”菲利普挑了自己的一件文化衫糊到了穆勒脑袋上，“快给我穿上。”

不料这缺心眼的孩子抓起衣服竟然嫌弃地皱眉:“菲利我不想穿老人衫……”

“还会嫌弃人了？”菲利普结结实实地白了他一眼，“而且你为什么回缩得那么快？90后都不着急你着急什么？”

托马斯正忙着把衣服往身上套:“菲利你是在嫌我老吗！我可是80后的尾巴啊我还年轻呢虽然长得成熟我还是个踌躇满志的少年！菲利你不能以貌取人啊！我现在回缩很合理我距离90后只有几个月也没有提前多少啊……”

“行了。”菲利普走上前帮托马斯的棕毛小脑袋从衣服里钻出来，见他因郁闷鼓起的双颊忍不住在他脑袋上揉了一把，“在你这个年轻的身躯被冻感冒之前，我得带你去选衣服。”

“菲利普你能背我过去吗？”

“可以。我以为你会更喜欢抱？”

“不，我想你背我过去。”托马斯的绿蓝色眼睛在兴奋下闪闪发亮，“我以前想过最不可能的事就是挂你身上！现在我可以实现奇迹了！”


	6. Chapter 6

1.

赫韦德斯用了整整一晚去后悔为什么会把小崽子状态的德拉克斯勒放去给厄齐尔照顾，现在这个学龄前儿童离不开他的临时托管老师了，每次看见都是各种紧贴，各种悬挂，各种甜笑，像个闪闪发亮的梅氏专用背部挂件。赫韦德斯表面上不说，心里还是一突一突地不大好受，不过转念一想尤里安也不是沙尔克那只小兔子了，人家现在可是狼堡麾下遇神杀神见佛杀佛的杀手兔，自己也不过尽个临时监护人的本分，所以还是保持着耐心的微笑每天送尤里安过去。

胡梅尔斯难得福至心灵，瞅到个贝尼和梅苏特都不在的空当把尤里安拐到一个角落，打算和他来一次男人之间的谈话。结果被他“叔叔给你看个宝贝”式笑容吓坏的尤里安二话不说往他腹部就一个头槌，马茨·好人·胡梅尔斯捂着肚子惨嚎了一声蹲下，尤里安一偏便从他身边掠走。

“尤里安·德拉克斯勒！”马茨捂着肚子脸色刷白，但还是撑着墙喝住跑走的尤里安，“你给我说说你和贝尼最近怎么回事？！”

听到贝尼这个名字，尤里安堪堪停下脚步，一脸别扭地转过身：“什么怎么回事？”

“你和贝尼。你怎么三天两头往梅苏特这儿跑？当初你可是哭着要黏着贝尼的！”

“我我我我跟贝尼怎样关你什么事？！”一听到前天自己失控的丑事被拎出来，尤里安的小脸一阵发烫，“你谁啊我爸吗？”

马茨露出一个了然的笑容：“哎哟？明明很想黏贝尼还犯什么别扭啊。”

“卧槽槽槽谁别扭？”尤里安·蹭的累·德拉克斯勒急红了眼，小短手指着身前身高优势尽显的马茨话都说不大清楚，“劳资跟贝尼怎么样不用你管！”

“我当然要管。”马茨直起腰，带着一个苦笑走过去揉了一把尤里安的头毛，“我差点就成了你监护人。”

“那又怎样我现在跟贝尼过！谁会想跟你过啊你个思考到睡着的十级脑残！”尤里安炸毛速度跟他变脸速度一样快，挥舞着小手小脚就想上前揍人，却被胡梅尔斯借手长优势拦在了安全范围外，

“我就告诉你一点。”马茨盯着眼前张牙舞爪的孩子郑重地说，“你再别扭都好，只要你还是尤里安·德拉克斯勒，贝尼都会对你好。”尔后他对一脸惊讶困惑抬头的尤里安挤了挤眼睛，“都变那么小只了，也得学学怎么撒娇了。”

2.

是日晚，赫韦德斯房间。贝尼依旧把尤里安第二天穿的衣服叠好放他床头，扭头却发现孩子站在他身后，神色忐忑，小手绞在一起。以为他有什么不舒服的贝尼蹲下身微笑着问他怎么了，却发现尤里安的脸莫名地开始发红。

“那啥。”支吾半天的尤里安终于开口，“我今晚……能不能跟你一起睡？”

贝尼闻言愣了一下，随后轻声笑了出来：“你怕一个人睡？”

“我我我……我现在是小孩子啊。”尤里安的两颊已经被细胞滤出的细密红晕布满了，衬着孩子深发褐眼甚是好看，“怕黑……也，也是正常的。”

“可以啊。”贝尼一偏头笑得相当欣慰，“我现在就把床推一起。”

“好……好。”没想到计划进行那么容易，轮到尤里安有些发愣，两三秒才反应过来跑上去帮忙。

隔壁胡梅尔斯听见床推动的钝响感慨地叹气出声，而暂时的舍友马里奥·戈麦斯看着他满脸的小得意露出了一个“妈的智障”的笑容。

3.

第二天，依旧把尤里安送去梅苏特那儿的赫韦德斯笑得比谁都灿烂。而同样来送（因为迷上了同龄人而少有地请求去梅苏特那的）约书亚的曼努埃尔惊讶地盯着他眼下多出的两道黑眼圈问他怎么了。

“没什么。”贝尼说这话的时候脸上带着一种“孩子真懂事”的自豪妈妈的表情，“尤里安昨晚说要跟我一起睡，然后说是回礼，他给我唱了一段摇篮曲。”

几乎是即刻回想起14年被尤里安歌声支配的恐惧，曼努埃尔表情震悚：“你还好吗？”

“还好。”贝尼耸耸肩，“他唱着唱着自己睡着了。我……大概用了一个小时才让脑子里的余响停下。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 献给我们的曾经的小猪崽。Danke❤

巴斯蒂感到有什么在挤他的脸，他迷迷糊糊地从睡眠中挣出一丝清明，胡乱朝外扬了扬手：“唔卢卡斯别闹……还没到……饭点呢……zzzzz”

“史崴泥！”有个孩子的声音不依不饶地唤他，“醒醒史崴泥！！”

“唔卢卡斯你饿你先去吃嘛……我还想睡会……”巴斯蒂听见自己的声音尖得过分，是昨晚吃了甜的没刷牙就睡的缘故吗，“下次……记得刷牙。”

他随即沉回半梦半醒的饱足感中，但还没让他享受多几秒，卢卡斯的一巴掌就直接把他扇回现实。他捂着火辣辣疼的半边脸嘤嘤呜呜地转醒，才发现一直趴自己窗边的不是卢卡斯，而是一个长相乖巧的孩子。

“……”巴斯蒂懵逼良久，半天才憋出一句，“你谁？”

孩子鼓着腮帮，没有回答他，只是抄起床边的手机，一片黑屏对着他。

巴斯蒂揉了好几回眼，才看清手机屏里那张肉乎乎的小脸。

……好像是幼年期的自己哈。

“你们俩真的连变小都一起啊？”菲利普对低头俯视他俩的视角明显还不是很习惯，他脚边喀嚓喀嚓咬饼干的托马斯咧嘴对他俩笑了下，抬头思考了下放弃了说话继续啃小饼干，“天啊现在成年人不够啊。”

“怕啥啊菲利，我们还是能照看好自己的。”巴斯蒂终于选了件合心意的小外套套上，如果不是菲利普严禁戈麦斯等人给他发胶他还能好好捯饬捯饬自己头毛。相比之下卢卡斯随心得多，还是上身一件套头衫下面一条牛仔裤的标配，铂金色的刘海软软地塌下来。然而长得好看的孩子穿工装裤都好看，梅苏特已经一脸陶醉地围着卢卡斯照了一通照片，而后者还是纯良地舔着手里的棒棒糖。

菲利普叉着腰注视了他一会，叹了口气往手机里敲了几个字：“每个人变小之前都这样说的。然后你看看尤里安？马里奥？安德烈？”

“你没说约书亚。”巴斯蒂好容易把鞋带系上，尖锐地指出，“你就是喜欢约书亚。”

菲利普白了他一眼，顺手把乱跑的托马斯拉回身边：“约书亚？我就指着他照顾曼努了。”

“那个，你们两个自己走真的可以吗？”马里奥·没带过孩子·临时工·戈麦斯即使蹲下身还是比两只豆丁高大半个身子，“我可以抱你们过去的。”

“不用啦。”卢卡斯扭头朝他笑了下，露出两个酒窝，娴熟地把脚伸出去让巴斯蒂帮他绑鞋带，“我们俩能照料好自己。”

戈麦斯目送两个小身影拐过走廊拐角，颇为担忧地叹了口气。赫迪拉从他身边经过，拍拍他肩露出一个安抚的笑容。

“不用太担心的。你知道……照顾不来，扔给梅苏特就好。”萨米说着说着笑容逐渐僵硬，最后变成了欲哭无泪，“梅苏特对孩子太有一套了。”

“那你干嘛还这个表情？”

“他为了照顾孩子把我踢出来了。”萨米目光深沉，但戈麦斯听得出他声音后令人扼腕的苦大仇深。于是换他拍了拍萨米的肩，露出一个安抚的笑容了。

卢卡斯发现高估了自己的认路能力了，和巴斯蒂安一路打闹，没留心沿路景观。发觉时两个人穿过了几丛灌木，闯入了一片开阔的草坪。草坪估计被闲置很久了，一架除草机停在不远处的雨棚里，但目测尘已经堆了三寸厚。野花开得隐蔽，只有走近了才发觉早就在人工草之间挤得密密麻麻，像拂晓前的晨星，几不可见，但总归在那里。

“完啦我们这是迷路了？”巴斯蒂安伸手赶走鼻尖悬飞的小蚊虫，嘟哝着在草坪上坐下。在长成一副吓人的军官相之前，他是个脸颊肉软鼻头圆润的白嫩小猪仔，这让对着成年版的他长达十年的卢卡斯有点恍惚。

“大概是吧。你来的时候有认路吗史崴泥？”卢卡斯学着他在地上坐下，扭头却发现小巴斯蒂已经就地躺下了。有几支草茎刺入了卢卡斯衣摆，扎得他一阵战栗，迫使他放弃了一起躺下的念头，“我好像只顾着说话了。”

“嗯？有吧……大概？我也记不大清楚了。”

卢卡斯闻言撅起嘴：“那我们怎么回去？”

“别急嘛总有办法回去的。”巴斯蒂安突然带着一身草籽冒起身，把一个小花环扣在卢卡斯头上，端详了一会笑得见牙不见眼，“嘿卢基你看上去像个小公主。”

“去你的。”卢卡斯一把把巴斯蒂揉回草坪里，“有心思编花环没心思记住路，少女史崴泥。”

巴斯蒂躺着又笑了一会：“明明是为了听你说话才没记住路的。”

卢卡斯把小花环从头上摘下来，本来想一并按到小猪崽的脸上。看了一会想想按自己的差点留级的手工水平两个小时都不知道能不能编完这样一个花环，还是愤愤地扣回自己头上了，腹诽着上帝怎么没给自己点手工的技能，不然他也可以弄一堆花环把猪崽套成一只花仙子。

巴斯蒂的小手突然握住了他的后衣摆，孩童软糯的声音听着总有点别扭：“卢基，我喜欢这里……待多一会吧。”

“好啊。那就呆一会吧。”卢卡斯望着草坪和林丛鲜明的界限，抱着膝盖晃起了身子。

看着别扭听着别扭没关系，我还有时间去喜欢小小只的你。

孩童的嗜睡天性让巴斯蒂干脆躺在草坪上睡到了日头西斜，卢卡斯第二次把他摇醒，郑重其事地把一个花环扣他头上——可巴斯蒂根本没在意花环编的有多丑，他只看见卢基手上草茎勒出的红印和指甲缝里碾碎的花瓣。

“给你哒。”卢卡斯背对着余晖笑得可自豪，下一秒就朝他伸出手，“史崴泥，回去啦。”

“哦。”巴斯蒂喏喏地抓住了那只小手——好像隔着孩子幼嫩的肌肤就能感受到小手上草叶的清香，“回去吧。”

日头渐渐沉下去了，草坪上浮起薄薄一层凉气，沾湿了两个孩子的脚踝。有那么两三只耐不住性子的蟋蟀过早振翅，鸣叫两声又消弭不见。卢卡斯牵着他的手走在前面，鼻音糯糯地开始哼歌。巴斯蒂觉得自己现在的心脏装不下那么重的思绪，心房像装满硬币的小钱罐哗啦哗啦乱想，只消轻轻一碰就会迸出一大堆亮闪闪的小硬币，上面刻得都是卢卡斯的样子。

真幸运，我见过你所有美好的样子。

他们穿过了几处树丛，不远处，营地的房顶开始在树冠之间显露出来，像雾霭一般的夜色慢慢会盖过那些砖瓦，最后二者会黏在一起，像卢卡斯涂出界的画。

“史崴泥。”卢卡斯指着前方，“我们快到了。”

巴斯蒂踮脚看了看那片屋顶，握紧了卢卡斯的手：“啊，我们到家了。”

两个孩子并肩走进下一片灌木丛，那条小道隐蔽在枝杈和未熟的浆果之间，连同两个孩子的背影，消失在一片苍莽后。

那条小道会带他们回家，纵使夜路漫长，他们金发的光芒已不足以照亮自身。但他们还有彼此。

他们总会到家的。


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
失踪了大半天的卢卡斯和巴斯蒂带着一身草屑和苍耳籽出现在门口那一刻就被前队长大人拎着领子扔进浴缸一边数落一边洗了个里外干净。在熊孩子道路上一路狂奔的托马斯已经成功适应了和菲利普的身高差和皮痒的天性，隔着门放沉一把童声说巴斯蒂啊你忍着点菲利普手劲大帮我洗头的时候几乎把我头毛都薅下来一半。听见里头猪崽子失身尖叫“WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!”时笑得那叫一个乐在其中，被担心他身心健康的戈麦斯一把捞走扔去烦梅苏特。

被折腾得身心俱疲的卢卡斯沾床就倒，抱着人肉抱枕巴斯蒂睡得可欢实。但已经睡了大半个下午的巴斯蒂体力值还是满的，精神得可以和Wii大战三百回合。然而被卢卡斯手脚并用地缠着，也不敢乱动怕惊着睡梦中的孩子，只愣愣地数着卢卡斯的睫毛，没一会也睡着了。

可怜担心要哄孩子睡觉但全无经验惴惴不安了大半小时的临时工戈麦斯回房发现俩孩子已经抱着对方入眠，大喇喇占了大半张床。一米九的大汉在心里量了一下，发现剩下的空间他折起来都没法睡，于是只叹气上前帮孩子掖了掖被子，出门打算搬套被褥打地铺。

2.  
另一边，刚刚躺上床的马里奥感到浑身不对劲，一直把不搞事情当个乖宝宝当做人生追求的小安德烈拒绝跟他来一场睡前交流，并迅速采取行动把自己埋进了枕头里。马里奥揪了揪他头上翘起的一撮金毛，失望地发现安德烈一点反应没有，蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来，没穿鞋就一溜烟往外跑。

结果还没跑完一条走廊就在拐角撞上了杰罗姆，德国铁卫皱眉看着他灰扑扑的脚板，二话不说把他捞起来带到卫生间，就着洗手台帮他冲洗。小胖子扶着镜子，小圆脸怏怏地皱成一团。杰罗姆扫了一眼他反常的苦大仇深的表情，终于还是没忍住捏了一把。

“好好地不睡觉跑出来干什么？”杰罗姆把马里奥从洗手台上抱下来，而小胖子的脸更灰了，“难不成你怕黑吗？”

“才没有，我又不是尤里安。”马里奥用手蹭掉脸上的水珠，迅速抬眼觑了眼杰罗姆的表情，“我……我躺上床……但是我睡不着。”

“为什么睡不着？”

这么一问，马里奥垂着头扭扭拧拧嗫嚅半天，好一会才声如蚊蚋地说肚子饿。

杰罗姆几乎是用了他满场瞎跑120分钟的毅力才阻止自己笑出声来，而一直抬眼偷偷关注他表情的小胖子马上敏感地意识到他脸上没止住的笑意，恼怒地伸手挤他的脸：“不——许——笑！”

“好好好不小。”杰罗姆用变形的脸部肌肉摆出一个严肃的表情，然而还是没绷住，恼上加恼的小胖子只能对他的脸又拉又扯试图阻止一个成年队友的调笑，“行行行窝不肖了行吧？”

马里奥又瞪了他一眼，小嘴嘟得老长：“不许你说我吃得多。”

杰罗姆还忙着放松脸部肌肉：“谁叫你不吃正餐吃零食？就梅苏特那儿的Pocky你都吃了两盒，晚饭怎么可能吃得下。”

“我知道错啦。”马里奥垂下两只小手，抬头露出一双巧克力色湿乎乎的小狗眼，“但是杰罗姆……我真的饿嘛。”

杰罗姆静止了两秒，终于认命般地举起双手作投降状：“行吧，就这一次啊。”

“谢谢杰罗姆杰罗姆最好啦~”

“你少学托马斯对菲利普那套。”虽然说很有用。

3.  
长得高不是我的错。

马里奥戈麦斯的忧郁跨越了凌晨，持续了两天。当他终于把被褥搬回房间，正打算退身掩上门时，一个没留意头磕在了门后的柜脚上，激得他一个趔趄，正想痛呼出声又顾忌屋里两个睡死的孩子，硬生生把自己的脸憋成猪肝色。好容易放下被铺，便瘫痪在床垫上方死方生。

“马里奥？马里奥你还没睡吗？”虚掩着的门被小心翼翼地推开，托马斯的卷毛脑袋从门缝里探出来，“我听见你这边噼里啪啦一片响了，发生什么了吗？”

“啊没事。”戈麦斯一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，磕到的后脑热辣辣一阵疼，让他露出一个介乎微笑和尴尬之间的表情，“不小心撞到头了而已。不过你怎么还没睡？”

“菲利普要我刷牙我不想刷就偷跑出来了我怎么没发现牙膏的味道那么难吃呢。”托马斯噘着嘴念念叨叨地走进来，然后像是想起什么一样歪着头，“你说你撞到头了？”

“……啊，是啊。”戈麦斯下意识地摸上了后脑那个小小的肿包，却发现托马斯摆出了和他成年形态别无二致的八字眉。

用他现在光滑平整没褶子的脸这个表情还有点可爱。

“马里奥你si不si傻？磕到头还那么淡定。”托马斯的表情已经接近于看着不成器孩子的母亲了，“不要动，给我看看啦。”

“哦。”戈麦斯闻言也没拒绝，托马斯从他身边脱鞋踏上床垫，带起一阵沐浴液的甜味。戈麦斯这才注意到小卷毛的略长发尾还是湿的，“菲利普给你洗过澡了？”

看不到托马斯的表情，但戈麦斯还是能听出他话里全是嫌弃：“什么呀我自己洗的，难不成给菲利普薅我头毛的机会吗我本来就不多我爸还秃顶要是我这进程加载太快我就要和贝尼一样去植发了……我还没到30呢。”

“你现在还没10岁呢。”戈麦斯仗着手长优势绕到脑后揉了揉那头金棕色的细软头毛，“连睡衣都是拜仁球衣？菲利普有多省事？”

“我自己选的。”托马斯拨开了戈麦斯后脑的头发，看到那个发红的肿包皱了皱眉，“我可喜欢了，从小时候就想这么干我妈死活不肯说正版球衣贵你还当睡衣嫌弃我败家……唔现在奥利弗败家我就捧个场吧。”

看得出你是真喜欢。戈麦斯垂眼看向地摊上两人边缘模糊的影子，记起某年某月他也是和这家伙站在安联球场的阳光下，草场上两人的影子也是被拉得很长，直到尽头被人造草坪均匀的绿色泅开。托马斯也穿着拜仁全红的球衣，笑得连阴影都遮不住眼中的神采。

既然喜欢，那就一直待下去吧，小傻瓜。

“噫都红了。”托马斯终于把周边的头发都拨开了，正冲着那个肿包犯难，“马里奥你不疼吗？”

“哼？疼啊，不过还好啊。”

“疼还说还好说你傻你还真傻？”

“……不算太疼啊。”

戈麦斯听见托马斯放弃一般叹口气，想转过头却突然被孩子制止了。他感到头发被重新拨开，一股细细的气流拂在他的伤口处，让他头皮一阵发痒。

“托马斯？你在干嘛？”

孩子放开他的头发，绕回他面前无比认真地回答道：“给你呼呼啊。我妈以前都这么干，给你呼呼就不疼了。”

戈麦斯：“……”

“幸好马里奥你没弄发胶，不然我还真不敢把嘴凑那么近哈。”托马斯不好意思地开始挠后颈，“菲利普还等我回去呢，马里奥你也早点休息啦拜拜。”

目送小卷毛欢实地跑出门外，戈麦斯有种接下来几天都不用发胶的冲动。


	9. Chapter 9

1.

“杰罗姆~好了没啊~？”

“行了你等会。”杰罗姆回头应了一句。可怜他一个五谷不分的大男人深夜在营地厨房里倒腾了半小时，才堪堪煮出一碗能吃的麦片，然而现在他又找不到放餐具的橱柜在哪了，正手忙脚乱地原地旋转。马里奥用小肉手揉着眼睛出现在门口，轻车熟路地在一个矮柜里头拿出了一把勺子叼在嘴里，含糊地催促着“酷爱点辣谢若木”（快点啦杰罗姆）一边晃悠悠地出去，脚步轻快地像是下一秒就要上天漂浮。

杰罗姆端着牛奶麦片出去，看着桌子边叼着勺子伸着手的小胖子心领神会地把他抱上椅子。小胖子一只手把碗拖到自己面前，一只手从嘴里拔出勺子一勺就往嘴里送。结果还没吃出味就被烫的一口吐出来，张着嘴直呵气。

杰罗姆急忙跑进厨房装了一杯凉水，喘得两颊通红的小胖子抢下杯子就是一阵灌。一杯水下肚脸色终于回归正常，小胖子砸吧两下嘴，眉头又皱起来了。

“怎么了？烫到了？”

“舌头好麻……”小胖子五官都要皱在一起了，“难受QAQ。”

杰罗姆伸手捏了捏他的脸：“叫你那么心急。”

“我饿嘛……”小胖子话里的委屈都快冷凝成泪水洒出来了。杰罗姆正不知道怎么接话，小安德烈顶着一头鸡窝般的金毛出现在食堂门口，短短的手臂里抱着一团衣服。马里奥远远瞧见安德烈便把烫到舌头的事忘得一干二净，挥舞着手招呼安德烈过来。

“我醒了看不见你们，想你们应该在饭堂。马里奥长袖还扔在床边，我怕夜里冷顺便送出来……杰罗姆你的我也拿了。”安德烈把手里的衣物递给杰罗姆，歪着头看还噙着泪花笑得像只摆尾小狗的马里奥，“马里奥还没吃完吗？我就知道他今晚肯定找东西吃，杰罗姆你也太惯着他了。他这样绝对会胖。”

马里奥急忙把嘴里的麦片咽下，伸手又去揉安德烈的脸——杰罗姆开始怀疑小胖子是不是被揉脸太多意图在身边几个人身上复仇，咋那么得心应手呢——一边不满地抱怨：“Andy！！！不许再咒我胖了！”

安德烈愣了两秒，从马里奥的魔掌中躲开：“那你还敢吃那么多。”

“这可是杰罗姆特意做的！”小胖子气呼呼地挥着勺子，“我怎么说都要吃完！”

“说是这样说……但是你会长胖是既定事实啊。”

“都说不要咒我胖了！”

“我没有咒你我在陈述客观后果……”

……

在场的唯一成年人杰罗姆坐在桌子对面，看两个孩子你一句我一句争得不可开交，攥紧手里的长袖露出一个认命的表情。

突然觉得养两个也挺好的。

2.

拉姆从房门缝轻手轻脚闪身出来，透过门缝可以看见托马斯的一头棕发埋在枕头里，小巧的双肩随着呼吸轻轻起伏。一天下来，托马斯马不停蹄的回缩进程终于按下终止键，现在他成了一个和约书亚尤里安差不多大的豆丁，身量甚至比约书亚还矮些。

他成年时期下载的海量表情包还在，只是用孩子平整稚气的脸演绎起来没那么吓人了，相反还有点可爱。与其说托马斯让表情包成为表情包，还不如说表情包让托马斯成为托马斯——菲利普解释了整整三回才让梅苏特相信他怀里脸蛋光滑笑容阳光的豆丁是托马斯；而菲利普连解释都不需要胡梅尔斯一众人就认出了那个手上端着一盘子意大利面在跳骑马舞的孩子是托马斯。对此，菲利普得出了托马斯特有的行为模式是比他的脸更可靠的身份认证的结论。

把孩子扔上床容易，哄孩子睡着难——所幸的是托马斯的成人理智貌似还没有被回溯的岁月冲得七零八落，侧抱着一个枕头轻松入睡，丝毫不拖泥带水。忙了一天的菲利普终于逮着空去给勒夫先生打了个电话简单报告了一下现在的情况——这些本来属于头号送子观音巴斯蒂的活儿在他缩成一截慕尼黑小白肠之后似乎顺理成章地归了菲利普。勒夫先生对他重挑重担表示了深切同情：“说是队长不如说是保姆啊菲利普啊辛苦你了。”

“没有他们都不怎么惹祸。”——你们貌似忽视了梅苏特隐藏的保姆属性？

“人手不够我会想办法，梅苏特那几个还年轻，暂时来说全靠你了。”

“不他们也帮了很多忙。”——明明是全靠梅苏特。

“那几个孩子还是不错的，没有惹祸吧？”

“没有，挺乖的。”——除了不肯自己走路不肯自己睡有时候会偷偷跑出去滚草坪滚到晚上才回来有时候会为了一颗糖打架或者每天额定打碎至少一件餐具等等之外还是挺懂事的。

等勒夫先生慈祥欣慰地挂上了电话，全程瞎掰的菲利普脸不红心不跳地放下手机。抬头看见杰罗姆手上抱着一只小胖子，另一只手拖着一个脸色呆滞的安德烈向宿舍走去。杰罗姆两手不得空，只能点点头轻声说了句“晚上好。”

“马里奥竟然没有自己走路？”拉姆皱眉绕到杰罗姆背后看了一眼，小胖子两眼闭着，侧脸枕在杰罗姆肩上已经睡熟。

“大晚上说饿了，给他找了点东西吃，吃着吃着竟然睡着了。”杰罗姆无奈地笑笑，把怀里的小胖子向上颠了颠。小胖子迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，搭在杰罗姆颈侧的小手蹭了蹭，又睡过去了。

菲利普还打算说些什么，安德烈拉了拉杰罗姆的衣摆，揉着眼睛说困了能不能快点回去。杰罗姆只得露出一个抱歉的笑，带着两个孩子往前走。安德烈睡眼惺忪，但还是扭过头说了声菲利普晚安。

目送临时父子三人档无比和谐地走远，菲利普转身进房。托马斯换了个大字型的睡姿潇洒地熟睡，被子也好好地盖在身上，除了被单下的身子变小了，其他一切如常。尤里安现在撒娇撒得得心应手，马里奥整天黏着杰罗姆要吃要玩，巴斯蒂和卢卡斯两个还得戈麦斯从头至尾跟着才不会弄出什么幺蛾子，安德烈和约书亚再小棉袄也总有那么一两个孩子气的时候。相比起来，托马斯会讨厌牙膏而偷偷跑走，但最终都是自觉回来刷完了牙；托马斯会围着每个人叨逼叨，但就算别人不搭理也绝对不会耍脾气；托马斯自己吃饭自己玩到点睡觉到点起——托马斯似乎没有什么需要自己操心的地方，他还是那样没心没肺地笑，在每个人每个话题之间游刃有余，却从来没有依赖过谁。

不知为什么，菲利普为此有点失落。


	10. Chapter 10

1.

赫韦德斯醒来的时候，天已经大亮，一两声鸟雀啁啾越过半掩的窗户跳进来。发觉自己昨晚竟然没有被魔声灌脑而睁眼到天明，贝尼简直想向陪尤里安玩直到他睡着的梅苏特·天使·厄齐尔顶礼膜拜。尤里安的小脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，匀长湿润的呼吸像小动物的舌头柔软地擦过他那一小块皮肤，留下一道微凉的轨迹。赫韦德斯几乎是下意识地微笑，撩起孩子略长卷曲的额发，轻盈地吻了吻尤里安的额头，然后蹑手蹑脚地披衣出门。

现在是早上八点，可走廊上仍然空无一人。没有训练任务的人本来就懒三分，现在晚晚锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣红旗招展人山人海的丰富夜生活几乎把所有人的赖床指数加到了百分之百，纷纷光荣地倒在了枕头和席梦思的战壕间。赫韦德斯盘算着去哪洗漱，房间里隔音效果不好，哗啦的水声怕惊醒一向浅眠的尤里安。这么想着他踱到了食堂，教练组还是不忍心放他们这一群烹饪黑洞在这里自生自灭，早餐还是按时按量地配好了。赫韦德斯按了按瘪瘪的肚子，神情沮丧地权衡着要不要突破洁癖的自我来次说吃就吃的旅行。突然听见一声杯盏相碰的脆响，他闻声往食堂里面看去，却没看见人。

抱着找着人就等于找着地方洗漱的期望，赫韦德斯迈步向餐厅内部走去。他拐过墙角，出于礼貌还是温声问好：“早上好？有人吗？”

一个金发青年坐在餐厅最靠里的地方，贝尼看见他的时候他正闻声转过头来。长而细软的刘海随意地搭下，其明媚的色彩像秋日里万缕阳光衬得一双翡绿色的眼睛波光潋滟。青年看见他表情有些犹豫，手里的报纸拿起又放下，一会才略带试探地开口：“早上好。呃……贝尼？”

听见声音，赫韦德斯终于从震悚中反应过来这青年是谁了，他尽力撑起一个淡定的微笑：“你好，米洛。”

“醒得那么早？年轻人应该多睡点啊？”克洛泽毫不在意地拿了一块饼干塞进嘴里，“小Jule呢？还在睡吗？”

“……他还没醒。我怕吵到他，出来找地方刷牙洗脸。”赫韦德斯神色复杂。20岁出头的米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽现在坐在他对面，顶着一副让与他同时代的少女一见倾心的水灵皮囊管胡子拉碴的自己叫“年轻人”，还端着一杯咖啡抿嘴微笑，纯良得像头斑比鹿。赫韦德斯心脏一紧，有种和深山老妖直面的不适感。“话说托尼呢？少有不在你身边啊？”

“他昨晚打游戏打挺晚的，我也不想吵他，所以就自己一个人出来晨跑了。现在太饿了就吃点。”米洛回身指指桌上几个空盘子，“希望不会被他念叨口腔卫生哈哈哈。”

赫韦德斯终于发现问题所在了，他露出一个了然的微笑，语气有种若有似无的玩味：“米洛，你今天早上没照过镜子吧？”

“没有啊。”没想到米洛回答得无比自然流畅，“你也没有吧？”

说完他们俩人都愣住了。

空气突然安静。两个人大眼瞪小眼盯着对方看，场面一度十分尴尬。

半晌，克洛泽才忐忑地开口：“我右手边就是落地窗，我数一二三，我们一起转头。”

贝尼点头表示同意，看着米洛举起手示意：“一！二！三！”

两个人齐刷刷地转头面对玻璃窗。窗外熹光正好，树木摇缀，他俩的倒影浅薄得接近透明，但已经足够清晰。

米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽和贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯，坐标餐厅，落地窗前，满眼都是自己20岁的懵逼样子。

2.

“你们俩是什么情况？”菲利普又灌了自己一口椰汁压惊，他不想承认在他被拍门声吵醒时开门的时候看见这一对美颜盛世差点没背过气去。教练组以未成年人太多为由禁了他们的啤酒，菲利普只能愤懑不平地清了三罐椰子汁。他身边的豆丁托马斯倒是喝得很开心，抱着罐子叼着吸管吸溜吸溜地找底下的沉在底下的椰果。“回缩时按了暂停键吗？”

“大概是缓冲期？”贝尼摊开手做出一个“我能怎么办我也很绝望啊”的表情。别人都是直达目的地，只有他和米洛是重返十七岁。现年20岁的赫韦德斯现在有一头浓密的木色秀发和干净的下巴，带着成长中青年秀致的棱角。就连声音也脱去了常年吼叫的暗哑，柔和得甚至带着些奶气。矿工队长现在看上去就是个无害的愣头青，细皮嫩肉下却是一个土拔鼠霸王花的灵魂。拉姆瞅着一脸纯良无措的赫韦德斯和他身后的诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯两个魂飞天外的一米九大汉，心下默念不要弄出什么一怒为红颜的幺蛾子才好。他从托马斯的托马斯（火车）小书包里翻出自己的手机，打算摁条短信知会教练组。

他还在想怎么措辞比较中肯合适，一直沉默的克洛泽突然倾身拍了拍他的膝盖。

“我还以为下一个会是你。”克洛泽露出一个抱歉的微笑，“毕竟按年纪，巴斯蒂安之后就是你了。”

“你在期待什么？”拉姆头也没抬，盯着屏幕像个咬笔头苦思作文的小学生，“这不是什么好事情吧？”

克洛泽用手扒拉着他一头软踏踏的金发，大概在盘算着向克罗斯拿点发胶：“可惜了，我觉得十年前那个你还挺可爱的。”

拉姆终于抬头给了他一个巨大的白眼：“并不好笑。”

“是真话。”克洛泽翘起二郎腿，表情已经称得上是遗憾了，“在你变成一个小老头之前，你可算是一群糙汉里的清流了。”

“你忘记我的袜子了吗？*”拉姆放弃地甩开了手机，在反驳和吐槽中他没法专心于文法，“而且你顶着这张脸来捧我一点说服力都没有。”

“变成这个样子我也没办法啊？我就是想斯图加特那只小松鼠了我也没办法啊？”

“米洛。”拉姆一脸严肃，“我不觉得时光倒流会让智商和廉耻一起倒流。”

“你看，小老头说得就是你。”米洛已经完全忘记自己那掐秒表一般的作息是有多爷爷辈了，仗着年轻貌美正大光明地开始调戏前队长，“你还我活蹦乱跳的小松鼠。”

发现眼前的克洛泽已经毅然决然地背弃老年人阵营一头扎入年少轻狂的泥沼，拉姆叹了口气，打算一口气截断他的痴心妄想：“说不定我根本就没感染，所以我根本没回缩。如果是真的，那我倒是乐得离开这里去打我的高尔夫。”

哐当。

一个易拉罐骨碌碌地滚到了半米开外，托马斯看着自己空无一物的手心，视线空茫。表情呆滞。拉姆扭过头，揉了揉孩子的卷毛：“托马斯？怎么了？”

听见拉姆唤他，托马斯眨巴了两下眼睛回过神，他转头盯着拉姆看了一会，然后揉揉鼻子露出一个没心没肺的笑容：“没事就是空罐子掉了。菲利我能找梅苏特去玩吗我保证会准时回去睡午觉的！”

拉姆不假思索地“哦”了一声，托马斯便从沙发上一跃而下撒开脚丫跑远了，小小的背影扑入了厄齐尔怀里，连头也没回。

拉姆看着托马斯在梅苏特臂间无谓地傻笑，然后看着梅苏特抱着他走远。他不发一言。

克洛泽站起来走过他身边，顺手在他肩上按了一下，低声笑道：“我等你回来，小松鼠。”


	11. Chapter 11

赫韦德斯饿到快要升天了。

早上在餐厅被肤白腿长身材好的米洛噎得一片空白，浑浑噩噩地被米洛拉去拍菲利普的门。现在训话结束，他才意识到他水米未进。他唇舌干燥得腻人，估计不久后就会面色青白四肢无力。现在餐厅估计也没什么东西剩了，无良作者坑品极差回归就让他连着饿了两期，还有可能让他一直饿下去。口口声声说爱我年轻时的容颜，却让我承受血糖低的变迁。作者你良心不会痛的吗？？？

作者：我们仙女，不需要良心。

“贝尼……”他还在沙发上捂着肚子方生方死的时候，一只软软白白的小手突然拍上了他的腿。他有气无力抬起眼一看，约书亚正拿这个纸袋关切地看着他，“那个……我给你留了些面包什么的，你饿了就吃吧。”

赫韦德斯接过纸袋打开，里面是几个可颂和碱水面包。约书亚小手背在身后，怯生生地补充：“如果不够，我可以把我的酸奶给你的。我还没喝呢。”

天使！麻吉天使！！！

赫韦德斯感动万分地一把把约书亚捞进怀里，偏头在孩子的鬓角亲了一口。约书亚白皙的小脸立马红到了耳根。一直站在旁边迷糊的尤里安终于在失宠危机下清醒过来，抱着他腿撒娇，被无视后可怜巴巴地站在一边，沮丧地连马茨玩弄他发顶翘起的那撮呆毛都没反应。

约书亚不自在地扭头，下意识地开始找曼努。高大的德国国门接到他不安的视线，从围观讨论的几个人中挤过来，安抚性地揉了把他的后脑勺。

一米开外被这种浑然天成的家庭气场震慑得无法近身的胡梅尔斯和尤里安：道理劳资都懂，但是这坛山西老陈醋我还是要干的。

玩家马茨·胡梅尔斯率先开始攻城：“诶哟Josh小脸儿那么红是怎么了？”

曼努一脸“你那gay里gay气是想对我干儿子干什么”的警备脸。而守城大将约书亚绞着手，孩子天性让他根本藏不住话，嗫嗫嚅嚅地开口：“因为……因为贝尼好看啊。”

套路之王胡梅尔斯：？？？这是什么套路？？？

大概是误解了马茨无语凝噎的表情，约书亚几乎是第一时间找上了自己的干爹：“我说的是真话！曼努也这么说过的！”

所有人顺着约书亚的视线看向了一直站在他旁边的诺伊尔。赫韦德斯一脸惊讶：“曼努？”

现在所有的压力来到了曼努埃尔这一边。平时把控德国大后方尚且游刃有余的男人脸顿时红得均匀剔透，连忙摆手甩头否认：“没没没我没说过这种话约书亚你……”

“连贝尼你的早餐都是曼努叫我送给你的！……不过酸奶是我自己的。”自己干爹还在那“澄清事实”，等不及的约书亚直接扣住贝尼的脖子无比真诚地交代，眼神里满是恳切。“所以贝尼……看在我和曼努都那么喜欢你的份上，一起去玩好不好……”

会心一击！

猝不及防被干儿子代打了一个直球，曼努埃尔后知后觉发现自己才是被套路的那一个。但现在他除了扶着额头给自己降温之外啥也干不了。贝尼的眼睛直直地盯着他看，他的瞳色深沉但澄澈，即使在他冷眼相视甚至恶狠狠地咆哮的时候，他的眼睛从来都是温润得彻底。贝尼的温柔是透骨入髓的，曼努清楚地明白这一点。纵然他再怎么把自己弄成个猕猴桃或者一脸狰狞，只要他笑起来，曼努就会明白十年前的贝尼和十年后的贝尼其实毫无区别。诺伊尔一直记得他让贝尼撕掉他照片时青年冲他坦然的微笑，那个时候的贝尼模样和现在在他面前的贝尼一般无二，用一口柔和的口音轻轻但坚决地说：“我不会撕掉的。”

那个时候曼努埃尔·诺伊尔直愣愣地对上贝尼的眼睛看了一眼。

只消一眼，一眼便是万年。

可惜以上的描写仅仅限于曼努的心理活动，现实中他承受几个人火辣辣的视线只能“呃额啊”地发出几个无意义的单音来缓解自己的尴尬，就连拆台方的胡梅尔斯都忍不住为他的纯情本性点蜡。

这个时候赫韦德斯突然开口：“曼努，要去打网球吗？”

诶？

曼努埃尔和马茨几乎是同一时间望向了贝尼——只不过一个是惊喜而懵逼，一个是震悚而懵逼。贝尼颧骨上有些不自然的酡红，为此他避开了曼努的视线：“我可没法拒绝约书亚。”

这都行。在见识过约书亚神一般大破大立的助攻套路后，马茨·胡梅尔斯绝望地决定就地退位让出套路之王的冠冕。

从修罗地狱直升天堂的曼努跟着贝尼出去时满脸堆笑脚步虚浮。马茨低头看了眼已经在抽鼻子的尤里安，万般柔情涌上心头，正想出言安慰一下意外跌入自己战线的小家伙，却看见约书亚笑着趴在赫韦德斯耳边又说了些什么。

“尤里安你怎么还站着？”下一秒贝尼转过身来，笑容灿烂得不真实，“你想和马茨待在一起吗？”

尤里安这个兔崽子在一秒钟内完成了疯狂摇头和拔腿就跑两个动作，一瞬间就从马茨的战线上抽身而出无畏地投向胜利的一方。

哦，我忘了人家两小无猜玩得挺好。

合家欢前脚刚走，梅苏特·厄齐尔领着马里奥和安德烈走过，一腔苦情的马茨叫住了他：“梅苏特，你那里接收有故事的大人吗？”

厄齐尔没有犹豫：“对不起，我那里禁酒。”

马茨·胡梅尔斯：你们根本不懂悲伤为何物。


	12. Chapter 12

1.

萨米·赫迪拉，一个从连载开始几乎只有媳妇出场的奇男子，有句妈卖批现在就要说。  
梅苏特对可爱的孩子有出于天性的狂热，放在以前规律地蹭xi一会米拉已经能让他亢奋半天，现在遍地都是各具特色脸颊可爱的孩子，一句话说，他磕嗨了。  
不要跟一个胶原蛋白和奶音中毒的人谈什么理智，但萨米看着每次梅苏特逗弄回缩的队友时眼中的神采，绝对亮得不亚于他捧起大力神杯那一刻。他不是什么情感丰富的人，但他每次都会出于本能一般地心软。  
赫迪拉就是没有理由地宠着梅苏特，大概也是出于本能。  
但哪个人能告诉我为什么事情会变成这样？？？  
奇男子赫迪拉坐在被一群乱跑乱跳的孩子围绕的沙发上，享受着3D杜比立体环绕播放的高分贝打闹声，一脸状况外。  
昨天变成了青葱少年的赫韦德斯在他身边坐下，给了他一个春风拂面的微笑：“早上好。”  
“早上好。”赫迪拉木然回头，机械地回答。  
“多亏了梅苏特啦。”赫韦德斯一脸怜爱地看着远方正在揉安德烈脸的尤里安，全身笼罩着一种母性的气场，“我一个人可不怎么会照顾孩子，没想到梅苏特很有自己的一套呢。”  
他的确很有自己的一套。例如他很招孩子喜欢，他很会哄孩子，他也很会照顾孩子。  
但这不是你们把我们这当成托儿所的理由！！！  
赫迪拉现在除了捂脸哀嚎以外什么都不想干——上至公务繁忙的菲利普，下至养儿入门的戈麦斯，每个新晋爸爸每天起床的第一件事，就是把监护对象送到梅苏特这里，美名曰放在一起有个伴，实际上就是放下孩子就去搓牌。  
有这样的监护人吗？你们三缺一还让孩子上牌桌！说的就是你菲利普！  
而且虽然梅苏特以一己之力养了一群小怪兽，但他并不懂得怎么管这堆小怪兽。所以是的，伟大的保父，萨米·赫迪拉，现在肩负着管好这群小怪兽外加一个厄齐尔的光荣任务。

2.

尤里安像个小雷达一样感应到了赫韦德斯的视线，终于放开了安德烈被揉红的小脸，迈开腿哒哒哒地跑过来，一头扑进赫韦德斯的臂间：“贝尼！”  
“叫你不要再欺负安德烈的，你怎么又上手了？”赫韦德斯一脸无奈地将他抱起，“学学约书亚安静看书不行吗？”  
尤里安小嘴嘟得老长：“他还是大人的时候成天一个猕猴桃似的，趁着脸干净就想试试嘛……”  
“不许就是不许。”赫韦德斯换了个责备的眼神，然而比起他在球场上的死亡凝视简直毫无威慑力，“再犯晚上就自己一个人睡。”  
“不要！贝尼我知错了！”尤里安尖叫起来，扣住贝尼的脖子就往他身上贴。正常状态下188的高大男孩现在站在沙发上才能堪堪抱住贝尼脖子，赫韦德斯怕他一个不稳向后栽，下意识收紧手臂环住了孩子，换来尤里安更加肆无忌惮地往他身上蹭。  
赫迪拉本来撑着头感受着甜得令人发指的父子情，下一秒画面外突然伸进来两只手，硬生生把尤里安从贝尼身上撕了下来。  
对，撕了下来，萨米觉得他听见了撕开黏错位的胶纸那种粗糙的脆响。尤里安被人托着腋窝一个劲地拎了起来，满脸错愕。  
然后他就被抛上了天。  
马茨·胡梅尔斯用了十成十的功力，把尤里安抛上半空还完成了一个转体，然后妥妥地接住了他，还腆着一张亚克西的脸问道：“好玩吗？”  
还没等尤里安反应过来，赫韦德斯上前劈手抢下孩子顺便一脚踹上马茨的小腿，厉声喝道：“马茨·胡梅尔斯你他妈的干嘛！”  
马茨蹲下身捂着腿，满脸委屈：“我爸以前都这么跟我玩的嘛……”  
“那他有没有把你摔地上过？”  
“没有。”  
“很好。”贝尼把尤里安放在沙发上，转头眯着一双美目冷冷地说，“因为你刚刚要是把尤里安摔地上了，我就让你从3楼阳台摔地上。”  
玩家一号：马茨·胡梅尔斯，吃醋并尝试报复，被识穿。

3.

等那股混着孜然的醋味散得差不多了，赫韦德斯把尤里安遣去玩，自己重新在沙发上坐下。萨米后怕地耸肩，还有点耳鸣，递给他一杯水：“不用太在意。马茨还是有分寸的。”  
赫韦德斯接过水露出一个歉意的微笑：“没办法，我放不下尤里安。毕竟是自己带的孩子。”  
“看看其他孩子吧，心情会好一点。”反正这一招在梅苏特身上挺好用的。  
于是赫迪拉又靠在椅背上，陪着赫韦德斯盯着那几个孩子发呆。穿着蓝白格子衫和卡其色裤子的尤里安现在仰头看着电视，被有趣的桥段逗得咯咯笑，甜美得好像能抖下糖粉；安德烈穿着一件印着乐队专辑封面的白色T恤下搭一条牛仔裤，要多清新有多清新，而他身边的马里奥则套着剪裁得体的黑色小皮衣，整洁的设计让小胖子多了几分帅气。  
杰罗姆的衣品没丢，赫迪拉为他放弃了裸女T恤感到由衷的高兴。  
牌桌上的托马斯又双叒叕穿了拜仁的球衣，上面竟然还有自己的印号。托马斯对球衣的狂热可算是全方位地支持我们领队败家了。  
巴斯蒂安充分保留了他对西装革履的热爱，就算缩成一小节慕尼黑白香肠，他还是有办法把自己裹进一件白衬衫和西装短裤里，还煞有其事地加上了一个小领结，看上去就像个出席酒会的小少爷；一直黏在他旁边的卢卡斯就截然不同地穿着一套灰色的连帽衫，下身运动裤——这俩人坚守自己画风多年，肯定是自己挑的衣服，可惜了戈麦斯的好衣品，除了穿自己身上毫无用处。  
赫迪拉就这么漫无目的地扫视着屋里的孩子，随后他看见了坐在椅子上看书的约书亚。他噎住了。  
…………约书亚你…………？？？  
他扭过头，看见一脸焦黑的赫韦德斯，望着和他一样的方向。  
五分钟后，贝尼疾风般地穿过一屋的小怪兽，到达另一端的牌桌，扭着诺伊尔的耳朵把他提起来。有过切身体会的胡梅尔斯露出了一个悲悯的眼神。  
一个一米八的青年扭着一个一米九的大汉的耳朵把他提起来，前所未见闻所未闻。  
“曼努。”赫韦德斯加重手上的力度，笑得寒意瑟瑟，“你就不能让约书亚自己挑衣服吗？”  
曼努吃痛地咧嘴，委屈地嘟哝：“那就是他自己选的啊……”  
“很好。”贝尼松开了曼努埃尔的耳朵，上前抱起还在专心看书的约书亚，“Josh，我带你去换衣服。”  
十五分钟后，穿着嫩黄色衬衫和浅蓝色牛仔吊带裤的约书亚被放下了地，手里捏着几本新书，小脸红红但还是礼貌地说了声谢谢。  
赫韦德斯温柔如水地回答说不用谢。转身又一把扭住曼努埃尔的耳朵。  
可怜诺伊尔的耳朵还未消肿又添新伤，他委屈地快要哭出来了：“这一身和上一身有区别么？”  
“有。”贝尼斩钉截铁地回道，不带一丝反驳的余地，“以后约书亚的衣服我来挑，不然我就放火烧了你的衣柜。”  
玩家二号：曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，因品味毒害了孩子，被制裁。

4.

奇男子萨米·赫迪拉为数不多第三次出场，被迫围观了两个家庭教育失败的例子，深刻感受到了言传身教的重要性。于是他申请不再出场充当主视角。  
然后他被作者拒绝了。


	13. Chapter 13

菲利普处理完手头上的事情，时针已经迈过了11点。他捏着鼻梁缓缓眼眶的酸痛，沿着廊道拐入大厅。  
被困在这里以来已经很久没有大事发生，众人的逆生长随着米洛和贝尼的年轻化无声无息地进入了停滞，硕果仅存的那几个成年人也不是什么搞事情的主，甚至还能帮着管那群搞事情的小怪兽。松松散散地过了几天，突然被告知巴斯蒂不见人影，还把马里奥锁房里了。可怜马里奥一个一米九的大男人，一个会在（居心叵测的）队友无床可睡时伸出援手让出自己家沙发的五好青年，被自己临时监护对象吃得死紧死紧。  
菲利普也明白他和巴斯蒂安关系不赖，作为前场一棵树，在拜仁时也没少给巴斯蒂安上（树）。道理菲利普都懂，但是你被饿了大半个上午，困在房里头叫天天不应叫地地不灵，最后终于被放出来了，竟然扒着问你怎么办的人的肩膀郑重地用饿惨了的气音说：“当然是选择原谅他啊。”  
……你在原谅个什么劲儿啊？  
虽然当事人选择从宽处理，但是生性正直秉持公道的正义斗士菲利普还是逮着了消失半天的猪崽扬言要薅了他一层猪毛，连一向心大的波尔蒂都自动自觉地缩在偶然经过的克罗斯身后瑟瑟发抖。托尼在菲利普抵着他喉头的锐利视线下坚挺地站了两分钟，在菲利普作罢后也软成了一颗地里黄的白菜。社会你短哥，人狠话不多，不做大佬一会儿，不代表他忘了怎么当大佬。  
虽然这么说了，然而还是放过了巴斯蒂安。  
从猪波俩人那里出来，教练组的电话紧随而至。勒夫的声音充满了日夜操劳的家庭主妇的哀怨，说要菲利普好好劝劝他们那败家领队。作为劳模，他只能放下手里吃到一半的午饭和领队奥利弗·比埃尔霍夫来了一场有深度有内涵的长谈，最终取得了反灌领队一肚子毒鸡汤和打消他包一整个游乐场下来给小怪兽的念头的重大胜利，弘扬了勤俭节约的传统美德，挽预算于既倒，扶经费于将倾。  
如果事情在这里结束，那作者就愧对其抖S的身份属性了。对前大佬的第三轮考验来自隔壁门的硕果仅存的成年人队友胡梅尔斯，大中午的惨嚎着拍响菲利普房门，成功把午睡的托马斯和盖着报纸迷糊的菲利普吓了个里外清醒。一打开门就看见马茨不逊于他网上流传的任何一张表情包的颜艺还有对门曼努埃尔溢于言表的嫌弃。马茨一看见菲利普就涕泪俱下地掐着他肩膀前后摇晃：“呜哇啊啊啊啊菲利普你看啊我的头发突然长回去了我没有染它它自己就变金色了为什么会这样我就是个废人我现在一点都不帅了呜呜呜。”  
本来还想尽人事安慰一下他的菲利普听到最后一句以后微笑着注视着眼前这个坐拥最丑发型的亚克西毒瘤，托马斯识相地背上小书包一溜烟跑了，曼努埃尔谨慎地躲进了自己房间。  
看见目击证人都走得差不多了，菲利普撸起袖子开始暴力执法，他一把揪住马茨的衣领往外走：“来，我们来解决一下现在的事件。喜欢翠绿色吗？”  
马茨：不等等菲利普你不能这样等一下你认真的吗不用了NONONONONONO！！！  
最终结果是菲利普给他签了放行条，两个人裹成紧紧实实地去附近的超市买了染发剂，期间马茨说好不容易出来一趟要做点有意义的事，于是半拉半拽下两人又把超市逛了个遍。致力于改善亲子关系的马茨难得自己出钱买了一堆糖果布丁什么的，还询问要不要买瓶生发洗发水给贝尼。菲利普一边翻白眼一边上上下下把货架看了一遍，最后还是给托马斯拿了一包小饼干。  
  
难以置信地在一家超市耗了一个下午，老年人菲利普感觉自己也快累趴了。他远远地听见大厅竟然还有电视的喧闹声，他走近发现是厄齐尔——然而后者只是垂头看着手机。深知省钱不容易的菲利普上前拍拍他的肩膀：“电视不看吗？那就关……”  
梅苏特几乎是转身的同时就做出一个噤声的手势，另一只手指指自己的旁边。菲利普偏开身子一看，托马斯的棕毛小脑袋正枕在梅苏特腿上，脸朝电视睡得正沉，小肚子上还盖着梅苏特的外套。菲利普没来由的心下一酸，可还是掏出手机往梅苏特手机发了条短信。“怎么睡在这了？”  
梅苏特打字如风，足见网瘾少年的深厚功力：“他说要在这等你回去，看着看着电视睡着了。”  
“他又没带钥匙？”  
“他肯定带了，他中间还自己跑回去洗了个澡。”  
菲利普这才抬眼看见托马斯穿着他的“睡衣”，其实还是拜仁队服，而且是门将服——这熊孩子晚上极其不老实，踢被子踢得炉火纯青，穿长袖的门将服也是防他冻感冒，当然托马斯也很乐意就是了——菲利普收回目光，还想问些什么。但梅苏特的手速明显堵上了所有可能性，新信息二话不说推开上一条对话框插入手机屏幕，菲利普只能放弃提问。  
“别想了，他就是单纯想等你一起回去而已。”  
菲利普盯着那条信息语塞了半晌，嘴张开又合上，眉间满是迷茫。他撞上梅苏特无语的眼神，感觉那种眼神被梅苏特惊为天人的大眼演绎地近乎责备。他抿了抿失水干燥的下唇，又码了一条信息：“我抱他回去吧。”  
梅苏特点头，菲利普便绕开他去另一边抱起托马斯。熟睡的孩子只是在靠上他肩头的那一刻嘤嘤呜呜地说了几句梦话，转眼又睡得死沉。菲利普有点恍惚，他想起除了托马斯初初变小那一回声称要完成“上菲利的树”的终身成就而让他背了一次，其余的时间都是自己一个人走在前方。像今天这样迎着面抱起他，实在地感知他的重量和体温，在托马斯变小后还是第一次。  
这很正常，他们就算都是成人的时候拥抱的场合也不多，托马斯顶多借助身高优势勾肩搭背，大部分时候只是平行地走在他旁边，喋喋不休地说着些玩笑话，步调不快不慢，不碎不整，恰恰就是他的步速，若即若离地黏在他旁边。但菲利普觉得有什么出错了，在这个境况里，在这个状态下，托马斯的行为在他看来完全不正常。  
他根本不像个孩子。而能把一个孩子逼成一个老成的小大人的，除了命运，只有惶恐。  
这种感受菲利普再清楚不过。  
“我等你回来。”他想起米洛对他说，金发的清秀青年居高临下地拍着他的肩膀，视线和他一同追随着跑远的孩子。  
你们到底在期待些什么。  
“唔……”菲利普还在思考时，颈侧的小脑瓜动了下，托马斯把眼睛撑开了一条缝，“菲利普？你回来啦……”  
“回来了。”菲利普把他往肩上颠了颠，腾出一只手开了门，“给你买了小饼干。”  
“唔谢谢菲利普。”孩子含混地打了个哈欠，支起头左顾右盼。  
“醒了？醒了就去刷牙。”  
闻言托马斯又把头埋回他的颈侧装睡，软软的头发磨着他的锁骨：“呜我没醒……”  
菲利普轻笑出声，把托马斯放到他的床铺上：“今天就放过你吧。”  
可是孩子的手臂扣着他的后颈死死不放开，菲利普只能两只手撑在床铺上维持这个别扭的姿势：“托马斯？我还得去洗澡。”  
“不许走。”托马斯半张小脸陷在阴影中看不清表情，“我不许你走。”  
“喂还是讲道理的人吗？”  
“不讲。”  
菲利普对托马斯今天语言的精炼程度感到非常吃惊，他又稍稍往下压了压身子，想去捏捏孩子的鼻子，却摸到孩子一脸温热的泪水。  
“怎么了？”没想到事态的发展，菲利普明显也有些慌了。托马斯不是什么哭包性子，习惯了一个人没心没肺地笑，突然看见他哭总有种世界末日要来了的错觉。他笨拙地伸手揩去托马斯的泪水，却发现那只会让他流出更多的泪水。“不托马斯你不能不说话。你不说话我不知道出了什么事。”  
托马斯把手臂收紧了些，整个人几乎挂在菲利普身上了，平时清亮的嗓音在哭腔下有点含糊：“菲利你真的不会变小吗？”  
“为什么都在问我这个问题？”菲利普皱眉，随便扯起一角被子擦掉托马斯下巴上的泪水，“我暂时没有这个迹象，但不代表我没有中招……为什么想我变小？我小时候的糗样一点都不可爱哦？”  
这次托马斯沉默了很久，久到菲利普不习惯。不习惯托马斯的泪水也就罢了，他更不习惯托马斯话间长久的缄默。在他快要放弃时，托马斯突然开口：  
“只要菲利变小了，菲利就可以跟我一起待在这里了。一起吃一起玩一起打牌，什么都不用想，什么都不用怕。”托马斯说到中间吸溜了一下鼻子，“那就不用想你要退役的事了。”  
“我想和菲利普一起变小。”  
因为我知道我无法和你一起变老。  
托马斯轻声说完最后一句就松开了手，把脸埋进了枕头里，短促地吸着鼻子。而菲利普则是处于震惊之中，一时之间完全失却了反应能力。  
他突然回忆起托马斯失手扔下的易拉罐，想起孩子空茫无助的眼神，想起他自那以后无缘无故的疏远，想起米洛意味不明的笑容，想起梅苏特的眼神。他突然全部明了，然而却不得不为之悲伤。  
人总有无能为力的时候。  
菲利普拨开孩子的额发，近乎虔诚地吻了吻：“对不起，托马斯。”  
托马斯转过头，泪水糊满了小脸，菲利普只能拿被子给他抹掉：“我也不知道我会不会变小。但是起码……起码我现在可以陪着你。”  
他掀开被子，躺在孩子旁边。托马斯蓝绿微差的双眼直直地盯着他看，眼眶鼻头红红的一片：“菲利？”  
“睡吧。”  
我在这。就在你一伸手就能碰到的地方。

终于搞清楚托马斯这熊孩子的小心思，菲利普本来觉得这一天过得还不算太差。然而四个小时后，他被托马斯第三次从梦里踹醒，他发誓他往后还是和托马斯分床睡。


	14. Chapter 14

下巴干干净净的菲利普抱着托马斯进来的时候，梅苏特正在劝说小胖子放下手里已经快吃空的小饼干。他诧异地盯了菲利普一会，然后指着下巴问：“你竟然剃胡子了？”  
全部人都抬起头看向门前一大一小俩人。克洛泽在沙发上转过身子，几乎是眼神刚扫过他就露出一个和外貌极其不相称的怀念的微笑：“不，他只是回缩了。”  
“我求你们别说了。”菲利普及其老成地叹着气把小卷毛放下地，托马斯一边高声喊着“TāTāTáTà 20岁的小将菲利普回归啦大家鼓掌欢迎啊。”一边手动配上闪亮特效，被菲利普一下用连帽衫的兜帽从后盖住整个头，“鬼知道从昨晚到今早我经历了什么，我已经经受不住任何打击了。”  
“其实你不说我们也看不大出来……”托尼谨慎地开口，“我真的以为你只是剃了胡子。”  
菲利普扶额：“所以我才要留胡子啊。”  
昨晚刚把头发染回了深色的马茨骄傲地举手：“其实看得出来的看看发量就……”  
还没说完来自赫韦德斯的一个爆栗就把他异于常人但华而不实的大头盖到了茶几上。诺伊尔拿起他的杯子，发出了一声冷笑。  
“他说的是发型。”约书亚见气氛不对，忙不迭地接口，托马斯躲在菲利普的低气压后顶着一头野兽派的发型给了他一个赞许的眼神。  
“我代替马茨谢谢你，Josh。”菲利普冲约书亚温柔地一笑，高眉深目下满满的少年气让孩子错愕地眨眼，“但是Josh，我从以前到现在，其实也就一个发型。”  
“一个发型？？？？？”这次是厄齐尔把杯子摔到了地上。  
还趴在茶几上的马茨颤巍巍地举起手：“我错了，我认罪，我忏悔。不要连累其他人。”  
“你还想连累谁呢？”菲利普眯起来的灰蓝双眸在灯光的阴影下半隐半现，脸上笑如阳春三月却带着三九猎猎寒风。  
马茨·胡梅尔斯，带着一个悲壮的微笑从一堆瓜子壳糖纸和牙签里头抬起脸：“其实吧，这个法子是巴斯蒂安教我的。”  
赫迪拉低声叹了口气，掏出手机往巴斯蒂安号上发了一条短信：“收拾收拾细软，带上卢卡斯赶紧跑吧。”  
一分钟后巴斯蒂安回复：“老战友，帮我照顾好老母亲。”  
博阿滕凑到他旁边悄摸摸地问：“真的有用吗？他俩能跑哪去啊？”  
“没用的。”赫迪拉淡定地收回手机，“不试试就不知道有多绝望是不是？”

“哎呀是嘛菲利普你也变回去啦。”勒夫的声音透过电话慈爱得不真实，“我还以为你根本就不会变回去。”  
所以你们到底在开心些什么？菲利普几乎是痛苦地发现除了自己其他人都对他的回缩喜闻乐见，但嘴上还是冷静地回答，“事实看来我这次没那么幸运。”  
勒夫诡异地笑开，让菲利普想起被邻居大妈意味不明的笑容支配的恐惧：“哎哟菲利普这不是挺幸运的吗？我可是巴不得能变回去呢。”  
菲利普听得冷汗都快下来了，对面的克洛泽兴味盎然地挑着双眉，换来菲利普不满地瞪视一边回答：“啊……是吗。”  
米洛的笑容越来越大，甚至毫无形象地咧开一排齿贝。他旁边的托尼不明所以地盯着他看。菲利普又撑着眼做出一个“你吃错东西了吗”的表情，出言阻止勒夫追忆似水年华：“勒夫先生？那个……电话费蛮贵的。”  
话一出口菲利普就后悔了，电话对面的勒夫和沙发对面的克洛泽闻言皆是一愣，然后几乎同时爆发出一阵大笑。勒夫的状态不由得知，克洛泽则是流畅地笑瘫在沙发上，托尼的眼神惊恐地在他俩之间来回。菲利普困窘地拧紧眉头，还在骚扰曼努埃尔的托马斯抱着曼努的手臂叽里呱啦地问“曼努曼努米洛笑得好开心哦他在笑什么啊Fippo说什么了吗曼努你知道吗能告诉我吗告诉我嘛我保证不会说出去的！”，而曼努埃尔也只是疑惑地抿着嘴实诚地摇头。  
“哈哈哈哈菲利普这几年你真是进步明显哈哈哈……”勒夫不明所以地扔下这句话，“行了我也不烦你了好好享受吧。”  
“……只有我一个人觉得这不好笑吗？”菲利普挂了电话，站到米洛面前，居高临下地抱着手。  
克洛泽弯着一双棕榈绿的眼睛笑道：“可能不止你一个人。但是菲利，你真的没感觉你刚刚有什么不对吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你又开始语死早了。”  
菲利普沉默，然后平静地绕到沙发后面，冷静地给米洛来了一个锁喉：“米洛你很棒棒啊！才回缩没几天就皮痒了？三句不离呃嗯呃那个是谁？”  
克洛泽不甘示弱地两手向上就去挤菲利普的脸：“是我。但是小松鼠，我可没有做过敷面膜那么娘唧唧的事。”  
“哦你是说你竖着兰花指满场跑就不娘了？”  
……  
安德烈晃晃热罗姆的小臂，小心翼翼地问：“热罗姆……他们不会有问题吧？”  
博阿滕瞅着克洛泽借着臂力把拉姆拔得脚不沾地，而拉姆把克洛泽的脸扒拉得面目全非，但两个人都笑得像个秋天丰收的老农民一样喜庆。他踌躇了一下：“应该……没事的。”  
这是大概是那一脱老年人的交流方式。  
在我们面前那么拘谨真是辛苦你们了呢。


	15. Chapter 15

1\. 

马里奥在半梦半醒之间听见了手机铃声。苹果的铃声都一个样，他以为是杰罗姆的手机，小脸埋在被单里模模糊糊地喊了两声杰罗姆，可杰罗姆忙着洗漱，根本没听见外头的动静。马里奥被吵得烦，眯着眼睛在床上滚了两滚滚到床边，熟练地按了接听，把手机盖在耳旁。  
“喂……”他尽量不让自己再睡死过去，随口应了一声，要是对面怀疑就说是杰罗姆亲戚家小孩好了，“找杰罗姆的话他不在哦。”  
“什么杰罗姆？……小朋友你是谁？”罗伊斯没听见预想中的总攻音，反而是一把软糯糯的奶声，一时间也是没反应过来。  
艾玛完了。小胖子一听是罗伊斯的声音，抓着手机一骨碌从床上弹起来，呃呃啊啊半天也没接话。倒是马尔科福至心灵，放柔声音补充：“别怕呀小朋友。你是马里奥他亲戚吧？我找你马里奥叔叔，我是他朋友。”  
马里奥一听前半句安下一颗瞎跳一气的小心脏，简直想狠狠表扬一下对面马尔科的机智，直到他听到下半句。  
马里奥换了一只手抓着手机，对着话筒恶狠狠地回话:  
“谁，是，你，叔，叔，了？”  
马尔科：诶？  
马里奥：（超凶）  
半晌，马尔科小心翼翼地开口：“难……难道是爸爸吗？”  
“马尔科·罗伊斯！你信不信我现在就他妈过来砍死你丫的！？”  
“不信。……不孩子你谁啊？？”马尔科头上的问号都能遮住他的绝世美颜了，正纳闷着，突然听见对面博阿滕一句“马里奥，不可以说脏话！”，然后整个人都傻了。  
电话对面，杰罗姆把毛巾从头上拽下来，噎了半天，才放轻声音问：“……马里奥，那边是谁？”  
小胖子醒悟过来，嗫嗫嚅嚅地回道：“马尔科。”  
杰罗姆扶着头叹了口气，向小胖子伸出手：“给我吧，我跟他解释。”

2.

菲利普看了眼手机屏幕，撇了撇嘴，然后把手机揣回兜里。  
托马斯眼尖，大大咧咧地靠过来：“Fippo你怎么不回信息呀？”  
“因为烦啊。”青年菲利普无比自然地回答，在沙发上盘起腿，丝毫没有作为队长的偶像包袱，“杰罗姆发信息给我能有什么事？马里奥又吃撑啦，安德烈和马里奥冷战啦，再不济就是马里奥一个不小心说漏嘴了。我能怎么样我也很绝望。”  
托马斯小脸一皱：“Fippo你今天一点也不像你……”  
“我也知道。”菲利普歪头笑了出来，“但就是突然不想管事嘛。”  
“什么事都不想干？那不就跟条咸鱼没什么差别了嘛。”托马斯趴在他腿上，乐呵呵地接口，“不成啊Fippo，总得找点事干呀。大不了我陪你呀~”  
“算了吧，给你上牌桌又会被梅苏特说毒害未成年人，打高尔夫你这身高连儿童杆拿着都费力，更别说乒乓球了。”  
“也对……”托马斯捧着小脸想了会，突然灵光一闪，“那我就当球童嘛！Fippo你打球我去给你捡球嘛！别看我现在腿短我跑起来可是快到根本拍不到不糊的照片的！”  
“那是你跑位太飘忽而已吧？”菲利普笑着刮了一下他的鼻尖，换来孩子一串笑声，“而且我可不敢让你当球童，天知道你会不会摔到水里去。”  
“不会的我那么聪明！”  
“好好好你聪明。”菲利普妥协地耸肩，把小卷毛环进臂间，“找天带你出去逛逛好了，也算找点事干。”  
一直坐在旁边和手机鏖战羊头牌三百回合的马茨幽幽地抬头：“你可就得劲儿宠他吧。”  
“宠他怎么了？我乐意。”菲利普抱着小卷毛一脸总裁，“有意见自己也找个来宠啊？”  
马茨回敬了一个邪魅狷狂的冷笑：“切，我又不是没有。我家尤里安乖巧懂事甜而不腻心地善良活泼可爱善解人意。一点不比你家Mully差。”  
“马茨。”菲利普语气悲悯，“你说这些良心不会痛的吗？”  
“会。”马茨说完，哇的一声哭了出来。


	16. Chapter 16

“马尔科要过来这事儿为什么要我去管。”曼努埃尔双手扶着膝盖，表情活像尊不动明王，“你们看上我哪一点我改还不成吗？”  
杰罗姆就掰着指头跟他数：“菲利普决意要当个甩手掌柜，巴斯蒂安回缩得满脑子是伊利优化奶，我一拖二。只剩你一个了。”  
“约书亚呢？”曼努埃尔耸起他有点婴儿肥的脸，“不还有个终日无所事事混吃等死的人吗？”  
“菲利普说一直都是约书亚带的你，叫我放心差你办事。”杰罗姆非常平静地呼噜一把安德烈的头毛，一直安静地玩着手指的孩子被吓得两手抱头，发现被耍了以后嘟哝着坐开了一点，完全没意识到杰罗姆的手长绝对可以一手把他捞回来。“而且如果你指那个人是马茨，他前两天还为着孩子不近他哭唧唧了一下午。他脑子从贝尼变回来以后就没正常过，方圆四百里都闻得到他混着孜然的醋味。”  
曼努埃尔门神一样的表情缓了下来，促狭地眯着一双婴儿蓝的眸子：“请继续。”  
“继续什么？”  
“继续数落他，娱乐一下大家。”  
安德烈吸吸鼻子，发誓他闻到了混着能多益的醋味。  
果然产醋当属鲁尔区，酿足180年。  
“好啊。”杰罗姆轻巧地回道。  
好啊？杰罗姆你的靠谱属性呢？安德烈一脸“我刚刚幻听了吗”，环顾四周，发现并没有人觉得不对。  
“解决好马尔科这事儿后你甚至能拉上马尔科一起立体环绕数落他。”所幸的是杰罗姆的理智还没有在打击中折损完毕，还是前驱身子把话题拉回了安全范围，“现在全靠你跟勒夫先生解释了。”  
曼努最后挣扎了一下：“就不能找个什么人拉住马尔科不让他过来吗？”  
“事实上他已经到了。”说完杰罗姆笑得非常开怀，“惊喜不惊喜意外不意外刺激不刺激？”  
马尔科·罗伊斯。曼努埃尔默默在心里的小账本里头记了好长一笔。你完了，你他妈的要完了。

尤里安陷入了缺糖期。  
他的监护人贝尼的确是个慈父，但也不是有求必应的那种。限着尤里安的手机瘾不说，连巧克力水果糖之类的也管得死死的。一切都赖那个死大头，如果不是他说贝尼不管自己，说不定贝尼就不会那么严厉了。  
嗨呀好气。  
尤里安撅着嘴趴在桌上，短圆的下巴戳在玻璃桌面上。他也不是没想过通过“特殊渠道”破个戒，但惹上马里奥无限等于得罪社会你滕哥，出于人身安全尤里安放弃了这个选项；约书亚球场上机灵得可怕场下就实诚得可怕，不仅衣着品味大有向诺伊尔化这方面滑坡的趋势，待人接物也是一片甜软的温和作派。尤里安套路再多，对着孩子腼腆顺从的微笑也化成一腔真诚无私。  
更不要说安德烈了。单是那双冰蓝眼睛带着三分水色七分委屈朝你看上一眼，脸皮厚如长城墙也扛不过孟姜女啊。  
心机Boy好难当啊，真想改设定啊。  
尤里安干脆一边脸黏上桌面，幽幽地叹口气。  
“哎哟小朋友干嘛在这生闷气啊？”  
说曹操曹操就到，平时在球场上咋不见你跑得比曹操快？  
“关你什么事。”尤里安高冷地哼了一声，坚决地用后脑勺 和马茨对峙。  
“你又不看我怎么知道我是谁呢？”  
“就你那破锣一样的声音化成灰我都认得出来。”  
“破锣的那个到底是谁啊你问过凯文的想法了吗……”  
“……提他干什么。”提到凯文，尤里安停顿了一会，半晌才嘟嘟哝哝地回嘴，“我嫌弃的是你又不是他。”  
“好好好不提他。”马茨难得善解人意地转了话题，但语气还是隐隐透着欠揍的气息，“但好歹扭过来看我一眼啊……”  
尤里安被一个成年人扭得不行，妥协地转过头扫了他一眼，却没看见料想中那张充满西域气息的大脸，取而代之的是一大包扭扭糖。  
马茨的脸从塑料包装后面透过来：“来，给大爷笑一个，笑一个就给你。”  
尤里安狠狠瞪着马茨的亚克西脸，但还是忍不住溜了一眼那包扭扭糖，强迫自己把眼神撤回来：“哼不就是一包糖吗本大爷不……”  
马茨见他分明还觑着这边呢，心里早暗搓搓的笑开了，脸上却还不动声色：“哦你不要啊那我收起来了。”  
“诶等……等等！”尤里安见马茨作势就要把整包糖收起来，身体远比他的傲娇内核反应得快，醒觉过来的时候自己已经扒拉着马茨的小臂被举了起来，小短腿在空中瞎蹬。  
“……你们在干什么？”  
深发深瞳的一大一小同步率极高地看向门口方向，路过的托尼克罗斯举着水杯一脸懵逼地看着他们，脸因为牙关咬紧而显出了标准的16:9。他俩转回目光对视了两秒，马茨使了个眼色，尤里安皱眉一瞬后点点头表示理解，身子顺势往下坠，只剩两只小手还扒在马茨的肘关节上——马茨让他自己下来后他就拿走那包糖，然后装作被马茨威逼打劫糖果的可怜孩子争取来自托尼的舆论支持，这样不仅可以瞒天过海也能顺手收糖，尤里安觉得自己聪明透了。  
事实证明，他俩之间的默契，是不存在的。  
尤里安还美滋滋地把心里的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，结果马茨突然举高了手臂——连着一个尤里安的重量在空中挥舞，脸上还带着一个极具亲和力的笑容：“如你所见——我们在锻炼身体。”  
“……”托尼的脸像被放进液晶电视里一样被压得更宽，他举了举手里的杯子，“这样啊，好臂力。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”马茨笑得满面春风，尤里安死命抠着马茨的手臂才没被甩出去，强忍着尖叫的冲动露出一个纯真的笑容。两个人就像张无限循环的gif一样重复着这个动作，直到托尼的背影消失在尽头。  
“卧槽你这熊孩子没剪指甲？？？”托尼一走马茨立马把他放下来，看着手臂上一串泛红的弧形露出一个“你特么在逗我？”的崩溃表情，尤里安不置可否地拿走糖果，撕开包装拿一根叼在嘴里，又取出一根递给捂着手的马茨：“对不起咯？我又不知道你打算干这个。”  
马茨驾轻就熟地蹲下身咬住那根糖果，尤里安一脸嫌弃地缩回手：“我以为你要把我放下来。”  
“我是想叫你抓紧点。”  
尤里安一个白眼结结实实地顶回去：“没跟你一个脑回路是好事。”纠结了两秒还是声如蚊蚋地说了声谢谢。  
马茨最后搓了搓已经退去的红印子，试探性地在尤里安旁边坐下。小兔子没有躲开，鼓着腮帮努力地咬着那根扭扭糖，小米一样的齿列从染红的唇间露出来。  
马茨轻轻笑了声，摸着后颈的卷毛：“可别跟贝尼说我给你的……上次就和你玩了玩就被吼得耳背三天。也是我一开始说他不管你，没想他上心了，你也别怪贝尼啊。”  
“谁会怪贝尼，要怪也是怪你。”尤里安把糖果咽下肚，伸手又讨了一根，“何况我也没有不喜欢。”  
“什么？不喜欢贝尼？”  
“我前半句是白说了吗？”  
“那……不喜欢糖吗？”  
“就你这脑袋活该你想到失眠，脑子这种东西你没有我理解的。”  
“什么啊你这小兔崽子嘴巴就不能干净点吗？”马茨挫败地又开始挠他后脑上的毛，突然他像领会到了什么，“慢着……你是说举高高吗？”  
“谁还用举高高那么白痴的说法。”尤里安没理他，偏过头咬他的糖，可马茨分明看见孩子粉嫩的耳尖红成惊心动魄的一点。  
“诶~哟~Jule哟。”马茨笑得满脸的笑纹，“都这个时候还不坦率嘛~”  
“切！我只是喜欢刺激而已，可没说喜欢你啊死大头！”尤里安急忙补充，转过来的小脸红彤彤一片煞是好看。他还想辩解些什么，但看到马茨一脸“你说什么就是什么吧”的总裁笑脸，最后“嘁”了一声别过头不再理他。

“尤里安？你在吃什么？”  
颓在沙发间摄取糖精的一大一小闻声皆是一震，颤颤巍巍地回头，赫韦德斯叉着腰站在那里，狐疑地看着俩人手上的糖果条。  
“呃……就扭扭糖。”马茨把嘴里的糖拔出来，嘴张张合合几次憋不出一个字，良久才傻呵呵地问出一句：“贝尼你要吗？”  
“好像说得你们还有剩下的一样。”贝尼用下巴指了指他俩手上的包装袋，里面空空如也，比它出厂时还干净。  
“哈哈哈。”马茨干笑出声，尤里安脸上的神情已经可以用生无可恋形容了，还想自动自觉放下手里的糖换个坦白从宽，没成想马茨竟然把自己手里的那根糖递了出去。  
“没事贝尼你可以吃我这根。”  
MDZZ。尤里安看着贝尼的表情越来越复杂，比他在球场上吼人前复杂个几千倍左右。尤里安在心里帮马茨的耳膜画了个十字，捂上了耳朵，  
可是贝尼最后只是松下眉头，半是叹气半是玩味地回答：“马茨·胡梅尔斯，我不要面子的吗？”  
“诶？”  
“下次你能出去的时候帮我买点。”贝尼过来抱起尤里安，转过脸对着一脸痴呆的马茨柔和地笑，配上额前两绺金棕色头发，简直像自带柔光，“你上次送的那个甘草味太难吃了还是别买了。我挺喜欢你以前送的那些零食的。”  
“哦……好的。”呆坐着目送贝尼抱着尤里安走远，尤里安临走还给了个“天啦噜送零食你是上个世纪的人吗”的嘴型，马茨机械地把剩下的半条糖塞进自己嘴里狂嚼一通。  
艾玛好甜我以前咋不觉得那么甜呢。


	17. Chapter 17

1.

“马里奥~你就理一理我嘛~。”

“口亨。”小胖子瞪了眼前一脸谄媚的金毛歪嘴一眼，挪着小屁股墩转过身用背影表达立场。

马尔科见讨好小胖子不成，无奈转移阵线：“安德烈~”

“该配合你演出的我演视而不见。”安德烈垂着眼喝水，大有作壁上观的态势。

这下马尔科彻底没了辙，哄家里小侄子的招数用尽，却连门都没得进。

马里奥和安德烈难得统一战线，把一个齐胸高的柜子推到门前，正正好拦着整个入口。马尔科在烈日下拖着行李箱走得衣服没一处是干的，差点把一张好脸蒸到走形，好容易到达营地，一开门就看见一深一浅一胖一瘦两尊小门神抱着手坐在柜子上面，说什么不给他进门。

马尔科就这样被拦在空调之外，足蒸暑土气，背灼炎天光。快被晒成人干的马尔科就差跪下叫爸爸了，可两个小祖宗还是捂着耳朵一副“不听不听王八念经”的模样，铁了心要让马尔科热死好继承他的比伯专辑（安德烈：？？？）。

最后是路过好心的克洛泽让他去找梅苏特，小火箭没来得及弄清这个金发细软碧眸温柔的美人是谁就被脸色铁青的托尼从米洛身边逼走，等到俩人走远了才后知后觉地喊了声谢谢。

是赫迪拉给他开的门，突尼斯后裔撑着189的身高瞪着眼张着嘴看着这个不速之客，秉承人墙总比真墙好过的马尔科卖了个乖萌的微笑后从赫迪拉身侧挤过，看见端着杯子站在角落的厄齐尔就当机立断一把把自己挂了上去。

赫迪拉：喵喵喵？？？

作为一个久不出场一出场媳妇就被人非礼（？）的奇男子，赫迪拉脸黑了一半，上前想把罗伊斯从室友身上撕下来，但手脚纤长的金毛扑腾几下抱得更紧了，留下梅苏特把眼睛瞪得比铜铃大。

“呜呜呜呜呜梅苏特你就帮帮我吧。”马尔科头还不安分地乱蹭，一点绿茵偶像包袱都不要了，在梅苏特触感日佳的胸前一边流泪一边放飞自己，“Sunny他不让我进门啊！”

就你这个凑表脸样，换我也不让你进来。梅苏特把玻璃杯放到安全地带，垂头静静看着这个人表演：“你想我怎么帮你？”

马尔科一听有希望让梅老师出手马上灿烂，萨米趁他兴高采烈终于找着机会把他这个大型人形挂件取了下来，让他围着梅苏特原地乱跳：“我也不知道呀！梅苏特你不是很会哄孩子吗？看在我们那么久交情份上帮帮我吧~”

“这样啊……”梅苏特·育儿大师·厄齐尔和赫迪拉交换了一个眼神，捧着下巴开始思考。

最后在梅老师的友情演出下，马尔科成功装中暑骗过了新晋小门神得以成功进门。一直暗中观察的博阿滕突然上前摸了摸马尔科的额头。

在空调下大字型摊开的马尔科带着劫后余生的幸福眯着眼看向杰罗姆，慢慢露出一个得意的傻笑。杰罗姆一把把他揉进沙发里，转头吆喝：“安德烈，把冰袋拿过来。马里奥，拿水。”

被点名的俩孩子面面相觑，沙发上动弹不得的马尔科满脸懵逼。

“你这病装得太彻底了。”杰罗姆身周的低气压似乎让空气都降温几度，“马尔科，你真的中暑了。”

2.

“他过来到底是干什么的？帮忙还是添麻烦？”菲利普狠狠撂下报纸，被曼努威逼回来履行职责已经让他很不爽了，迎面还是那么一个麻烦事更是让他火冒三丈。对面沙发上的马茨嘟哝了一句“玛德气场开那么大干嘛会误伤的啊。”，往后缩了缩身子。

然后被嫌挤的诺伊尔一掌推开。

“Fippo你就去马尔科那边吧。”托马斯的小脑袋从他臂间钻出来，“我会按时吃药的。”

“自己话都说不出来了还好意思担心别人。”菲利普反手按了按那一头卷毛，叹了口气，“又是喉咙发炎又是中暑，你们生病都是赶趟的吗？”

一直沉默的曼努突然开口：“菲利，你还是去一趟比较好。不说马尔科，就那俩孩子都得难受半天。”话毕他扫了一眼因喉咙痛难得寡言少语的托马斯一眼，鬼使神差地补充：“托马斯的话……我看着就好。”

马茨闻言露出了一个“你转性了？”的眼神，菲利普稍稍收敛了担忧的表情，但还是不免狐疑地发问：“你还有约书亚要看着呢？”

“约书亚在贝尼那。”曼努迅速地接口，神情十分坦然，“还有尤里安陪他玩，我不担心。”

是啊是啊Josh和Jule玩那么好一句话就能刷满把我上一更好不容易刷的好感，你和贝尼一句话就能秀完我等了十几更才得来的恩爱。

我命RIO苦。马茨把脸埋进掌间，没让自己哭出来。

菲利普终于妥协，他扭头正好对上小卷毛笑弯的眼睛，孩子拍了拍他的手背，用口型说了句：“放心啦。”

什么啊还是个成年人竟然还要一个孩子安抚。菲利普眉头别扭地一拧，从沙发上站起身：“那曼努，先谢谢了。”

曼努轻轻点了点头。菲利普又拍了拍托马斯的发顶，不着痕迹地温柔一笑，然后抽身赶往马尔科那屋。

3.

曼努埃尔抬头看了看钟，钟摆无谓地敲打着空气，细微的敲击声在寂静的室内清晰可闻。

距离菲利普离开已经三小时了。

托马斯在菲利普离开后不久就因为药效睡下了；马茨本来想来打牌杀时间，见小牌桌凑不齐就作罢离去了，大概又去蹭贝尼了；期间托尼来探望过，给托马斯掖了掖被子说了声“辛苦了”就走了。

根据菲利普的嘱咐，托马斯上一次吃药是在菲利普离开之前2小时，也就是说5小时以前，差不多也该吃药了吧。

他放下手机向床上看了一眼，小卷毛团在被子里睡的正香。那就不要打扰他比较好了。曼努埃尔从沙发上起身，在柜子里取出药瓶。营地里没备专门的儿童药，都是成人药减少剂量顶替。曼努埃尔眯着眼读说明书上的剂量说明，成人一日三次，一次一片。

小童剂量减半。

减半？？？

曼努埃尔从瓶子里倒出一颗药，半个指甲盖大小的白色硬片，中间一条浅浅的凹槽粗略地把药片分成两半。

……这怎么分。

曼努先试着硬掰，药片太小，根本无从下手；好不容易抓住了，一使力又不知飞到哪去了；无奈之下曼努开始用牙咬。

感觉牙要崩了。

“曼努……”一双套在过大拖鞋里的小脚丫出现在他的视野中间，“你在干什么？”

曼努抬起头，托马斯揉着眼睛疑惑地望着他：“你……你在吃什么？”

“你的药。”曼努苦闷地把咬过的药片甩进垃圾桶，“剂量得减半，你倒告诉我怎么减半啊。”

托马斯先是瞪大了眼睛，尔后突然笑了出来，笑得蹲在了地上：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈曼努你好蠢啊你是想咬开它吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太蠢了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

冷静下来冷静下来冷静下来你是成年人不要跟熊孩子置气冷静冷静。曼努冷着脸盯着孩子笑完：“你有办法对吧？”

“当然有啊。”托马斯站起身来，平时清亮的童音现在像是掺入了砂石。他踢着不合脚的拖鞋摇摇晃晃地挤入曼努腿间，取了一块纸巾裹住药片，然后伸手够桌子上的保温杯。

曼努借着手长优势先一步拿到了杯子，那里头装满了水，沉甸甸的，得托马斯两只手才拿得起来。小卷毛接过保温杯后明显有些吃力，鼓着腮帮子举起来对准纸包裹就重重一敲，杯底与桌面碰撞发出一声钝响，纸面下的药片似乎瘪了下去。

可能是用力过猛或者吸入了冷气，托马斯松开手就开始咳嗽，纤小的肩头向内收紧，随着气流的急促窜动微微颤抖，小脸满是不健康的红晕。曼努皱着眉盯着托马斯的后颈，睡乱了的鬈发像条新发的柳条一样搭在上面，孩童用的洗发香波的香味柔嫩而甜美，经过嗅觉细胞的层层过滤，到达内里的只有平白无故的温柔。

没法跟这个人置气，不论他是那个一脸褶子瘦长单薄的青年还是现在咧着小虎牙满地乱跑的孩子，不论他是抢了他偶像的球衣还是在他耳边像只吃了炫迈的苍蝇一样呜哇鬼叫，他就是没法跟他置气。他内向沉默，蜷缩在豪猪刺壳内让他无法接受温暖却不被刺伤，直到有一日他暴露在阳光之下。

阳光尖锐得能破开坚冰，但不会刺伤任何柔软的生灵。

托马斯终于缓过来，小手又想去摸杯子，却在触到那一刻被曼努轻轻移开。

“交给我吧。”

曼努埃尔凑到他耳边温声说道，又抬起头吻了吻孩子头顶的发旋。小卷毛闻言也放弃了自力更生的打算，松下身子任由曼努把他抱到腿上，抱着曼努的手臂昏昏沉沉地看他研磨药片。

一个小时后，菲利普才想起来没有告诉曼努分药片的方法，急急忙忙地掏出手机给曼努发了条信息。两分钟过后，曼努给他发了两张照片。一张是睡得昏天黑地的托马斯，一张是桌上的保温杯，照片的末尾还言简意赅地种了一个“:-D”。

还是挺可靠的嘛。菲利普松了一口气，转过头继续训斥回复大半元气的马尔科。


	18. Chapter 18

1.

“菲利普实在是太厉害了。”马尔科抱着被子倚着床板，擦了擦并不存在的汗水，“训起人来句句都要命，明明现在长相声音都那么可爱。”

“菲利普不喜欢别人说他可爱。”安德烈把温水递给马尔科，盯着他把药片咽下去，“可爱和娇小，在他那都是禁词。”

“那安德烈你呢？我说你现在很可爱你会不会生气呀？”

孩子白皙的小脸登时红了一片，在马尔科手上一推:“去你的，马尔科，病号麻烦有个病号的样子。”

马尔科也就顺势倒了下去:“哎呀我好蓝瘦好香菇要安德烈抱抱才能好起来。”

可安德烈只是冷静地盯着他在床上solo:“演完没有？把杯子给我别摔了。”

“安德烈你好冷漠。”见撒泼甩赖并没有取得成效，马尔科高效地恢复了正常，“Sunny呢？我躺了那么久，他怎么不见了？”

“在哪个地方生闷气。”安德烈收拾着药瓶，见手抓不下便撑起衣摆往里头放，“大概不是气你，是在气他自己吧。”

马尔科灿烂得歪里歪气的笑容僵了一半:“别啊，我这也不能怪他吧？”

“他觉得如果不是他说漏嘴了，你就不会过来，而且把你拦在门外也是他的主意，他觉得让你晒半天晒出病都是他作的。”安德烈叹口气，“更惨的是，我们这个病也不知道会不会传染，如果害得你也被困在这里，他就会自责度日不思茶饭然后光速瘦身。”

“别啊，不吃吃喝喝的Sunny不是我认识的Sunny啊。”

“马尔科。这点就是你不对了。”安德烈的眼神活像看着不懂事儿子的老妈，“我们三个里头，最小心翼翼的一直是马里奥啊。”

2.

“史崴泥！你确定这样好吗？”卢卡斯手里不安地捋着吊带裤的肩带，看着小猪崽拖过一把椅子，“不是菲利普统一拆箱子吗？”

“诶菲利那效率猴年马月才能想起来这堆箱子。”巴斯蒂安攀上椅子，两只小短腿举在半空乱蹬，憋到小脸通红，“呜……卢基帮忙我爬不上……”

卢卡斯没等他说完就心领神会地上前，托着小猪崽的屁股把他拱了上去。巴斯蒂安趴在椅子上给了他一个嘚瑟的笑，然后踩在椅子上爬上了木箱顶端。

卢卡斯见他爬上去半天不见人影，踮着脚尖扒拉箱子的边缘，一边苦口婆心地劝那位实干家：“史崴泥……我们也开不了那么大的木箱啊。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”巴斯蒂安突然在他眼前探出头，笑出一排小小光洁的齿贝，手里抱着一个小箱子，“拆不了大的，那我们就拆个小的嘛！”

这下卢卡斯也没辙了，只能任由巴斯蒂安抱着箱子从椅子上滑下来，跟着他凑到桌边拆箱子外的包装纸。包装纸拆了好几层，里面竟然还有一大盒泡沫，齐卢卡斯腰高的小箱子，拆到最后只剩一个小盒子。

“这什么过度包装啊……”卢卡斯接过盒子，顺从地开始拆最后一层包装纸，“不会只是个盒子吧？”

巴斯蒂安捧着下巴：“不会吧，还挺重啊。”

两个孩子扒拉开最后一层包装纸，从盒子缝里探头探脑半天看不出个所以然，最后还是巴斯蒂安耐不住性子掀开了盒盖，从里面取出了一部拍立得。

明黄色，印满全营地糙汉无法想象的少女花纹的，拍立得。

“emmmmmmmmmmmmm……”堪称少女心之最的巴斯蒂捧着这个散发着圣光的物件，还是露出了“明明槽点有很多反而不知道哪里下口比较好”的表情，“奥利弗这次想搞什么操作？”

“……看看就知道了。”卢卡斯从盒子底部取出一条纸卷，展开了开头，“是……勒夫先生的笔迹。要读吗？”

“读读读快读。”巴斯蒂安急忙放下了手里精致得像是要散发香气的拍立得，小脑袋往卢卡斯那边凑。

“亲爱的队员们：对于你们仍被困营地的处境，我们报以深切同情并希望你们能早日康复……”

“去去去略过这些客套话读关键的！”

“哦。”卢卡斯把纸拉开一大截，扫了几眼又开始读，“……同时，我们也认为这次重回旧日的体验对各位来说都是意义非凡的体验，对各位增进感情很有助益……”

“继续略！跳到最后！”

“……希望看到这封信的你能善用这部机器，给大家留下美好的纪念。尤希阿姆·勒夫和奥利弗·比埃尔霍夫留。”

“emmmmmmmmmmmm……”巴斯蒂又挤出一个单音，“Jogi的意思是……要我们去拍别人？”

卢卡斯一脸黑线地举着纸卷：“而且看起来，还要我们拍已经幼化的。”

“不对啊。信那么短，剩下的纸卷都是什么？”

卢卡斯闻言立马往下抖开整个纸卷，不看不知道，剩下的纸卷像条飞泻而下的瀑布一样一头往下撞，直撞到卢卡斯的膝盖才停下。卢卡斯也是被吓得一跳，回过神来才开始从第一个名字开始读：“尤希阿姆·勒夫……全员？比埃尔霍夫，全员？”

小猪崽也是一脸懵圈：“啥？？什么意思？给我看看？”

卢卡斯听话地递过纸卷，巴斯蒂于是接着读了起来：“尤尔根·克林斯曼，全员。米夏埃尔·巴拉克，米洛有多少要多少……卧槽这什么？等一下弗林斯？为什么还会有卡恩？？？？？？？？”

“……是我想的那个意思吗？”两人大眼瞪小眼无语凝噎良久，巴斯蒂终于找回了语言，“这些……都是订单？”

“Jogi……把消息散出去了吗？”卢卡斯碧蓝的眼眸里现在全是呆滞，“感觉我们好像被卖了。”

“不是感觉，是已经被卖了。”

卢卡斯突然晃晃头从无力感中挣脱，一脸惊恐地指着不远处的大箱子：“那同一批送过来的箱子里到底是什么东西？！！！”

“……好问题。”

最后当两个孩子费九牛二虎之力撬开箱盖，把内容物完全暴露在灯光下，他们发誓他们看见了有生以来最多的拍立得相纸。


	19. Chapter 19

事到如今，如果说还有哪只豆丁是梅老师攻略不下的，那只有托马斯了。梅苏特·育儿砖家·厄齐尔不止一次对着满地撒欢的托马斯怀疑人生，觉得能把熊和天使结合地如此沁人心脾的托马斯一定是个奇迹，而唯二能把他管好的菲利普·拉姆和马里奥·戈麦斯简直就是神仙本人，尽管其中一位更倾向于娇惯小卷毛而不是管教他。但事实证明，不管上述二位家长指数相距有多大，他俩不在的场合，托马斯只会像脱缰野狗一样旋风乱跑。而梅苏特只能通过他奔离的速度判断自己的存在感有多高。

这次的小卷毛反常地主动拉住他的手，一边哼着小调一边蹦跶着往前赶，而梅苏特也搞不清自己掏钱买来的巧克力太妃糖和找曼努埃尔哪一项让他雀跃成这样。托马斯轻车熟路地领他绕一条条走廊，最后松开他的手跑向一扇房门开始砸。

“曼努！曼努！快出来啦！梅苏特买了巧！克！力！太！妃！糖！曼努曼努！你最喜欢的巧克力哦！快出来吃糖糖！不然我吃光啦！”托马斯踮着小短腿还是够不着门把，便继续拍门和喊话。梅苏特上前捞起小家伙，后者心满意足地摸到了门把。

“嗯？”托马斯压了压门把，抬头望向梅苏特，“锁了诶？”

“锁了？”梅苏特把小卷毛放下，又按了下门把，“曼努埃尔？你在里面吗？”

没有回应，气氛有点诡异。托马斯扒着他的裤腿：“梅苏特，曼努是不是出什么事了？”

“别瞎说。”梅苏特朝他的额头一戳，又敲了敲门，“曼努，贝尼和约书亚他们都在等你哦？你再不出来，你那份就要被别人吃了啊？”

依旧没有回应，梅苏特耸了耸肩，拍拍一脸灿烂的托马斯，“走吧。”

“那曼努那份可以归我吗？(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o ”

“菲利普不让你吃那么多糖。”

“怎么这样(；д；)！”

梅苏特还在哄扭着他裤腿撒泼的托马斯，突然听见门后拖曳摩擦的声音，房门咔哒一下弹开，小小只的曼努埃尔站在椅子上从门后探出头，表情忐忑。

说实话，虽然是小学同学，但生性腼腆的两人其实交集并不多，但诺伊尔一双好像从婴儿时期开始从未变色的蓝眼睛让人印象颇深。时隔多年再次直面给人的感受还是……很不同，特别是这双蓝眼睛正怯生生地盯着你看时。

梅苏特觉得自己可以原地飞升个几百次。

托马斯几乎是看见曼努那一刻就开始叽里呱啦地往外倒话，而曼努安静地从椅子上爬下来，看上去有点不安。

梅苏特拉过他安慰：“没事的曼努，感染了这玩意，变小是迟早的事……”

小曼努却摇摇头：“不是这个……”他声音颤抖，语气低落到了极点，憋着一股子委屈，“我想我的泰迪了QAQ”

比埃尔霍夫估计是没想过营地里一群糙汉会对泰迪熊有需求，直到菲利普一个电话飞过去才意识到他们高大威猛的一门小时候对泰迪熊有超乎常人的迷恋。结果曼努委屈巴巴地坐在沙发上无所适从地等着起码两天后才会邮来的泰迪熊，前·干儿子基米西见状安慰性地给了个标志性的头抵头拥抱，但并没有对回复小孩子脾性的干爹产生多大宽慰。

赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯面色极其复杂地坐在他对面，全身防护服的医生告诉他们小曼努身体很健康，就是幼化时间提前了不少。身心全面回缩的巴斯蒂闻声大吵明明我提早那么多为啥不检查我，被青年菲利普一把捞起来扔去门外。

曼努还在为迟到的泰迪发闷，马茨突然凑过来蹲下，眼神戏谑：“长大后那么拽一个扑克脸，小时候还挺可爱的嘛——”

曼努往后挪了挪，像是要把自己揉进沙发里。马茨见状更是变本加厉地靠近——完全无视身后贝尼“别欺负曼努”的殷殷劝导，抬手就想去戳小曼努的脸。

下一秒，小曼努的脚狠狠踩上他的额头。

“让开你的大头。”曼努埃尔·身子变小了骨子里还是个女王·诺伊尔冷淡地操着他的小奶音，顺势又碾了两脚，“你的孜然味熏到我了。”


	20. Chapter 20

1.

问题来了。

看着沙发上乖巧坐直的约书亚和抱膝发闷的曼努埃尔，菲利普觉得前所未有的 ~~胡梅尔斯~~ 头大。

随着曼努的回缩，最直接的问题是队长的重担重新回到了他身上，现任队长一小时前被他扔出门外，副队正在缺熊的懊丧期，第三队长？第三队长不给他添蘑菇就是万幸了。

第二个问题，曼努埃尔现在也是个顶着浅金锅盖头和一双蓝汪汪大眼睛的豆丁，他和约书亚的监护和被监护关系顺理成章解除了。看着眼前两个安静如鸡的小家伙，菲利普的太阳穴一突突地跳着疼。他本来以为罗伊斯过来能添个帮手，结果这人还没到达战场就已经阵亡。所以名义上小胖子和安德烈都交给马尔科监护，实际上还是杰罗姆一手照看着两个孩子外加一个病号，颇有些苦情媳妇的意思，菲利普也不好意思让分身乏术的杰罗姆再拖上一个包袱。

是的，一个包袱，约书亚不存在包袱。

还在他头痛自己是不是应该辛苦一点为人民服务时，赫 ~~爱国~~ 赫韦德斯挠挠他好不容易茂盛回来的头毛，微笑着向他伸出友情之手：“菲利普，我只带着尤里安一个，要不我帮忙照顾……”

“贝尼实在是太感谢你了！”激动的菲利普一把握住贝尼的手就上下甩动，活像等到红军的劳苦大众，心里却打着小九九，心想贝尼那么甜那么重情一个人肯定是想帮忙照顾曼努的，自己就顺水推舟成了这桩美事，把约书亚领回来还能帮忙管着精力过剩的托马斯，这世界上还有比这更美的事吗？这样想着菲利普手甩得更起劲了。

贝尼被弄得有点不好意思，垂下眼柔和地笑：“不用谢，帮大家解决问题是应该做的。”说着就扭过头面向坐在沙发上两个孩子。菲利普几乎可以看见曼努埃尔婴儿蓝的眼眸深处期待的光芒，大概在现在的曼努埃尔小小的心中，也只有贝尼本尊能跟泰迪熊抗衡了。

菲利普·送子鸟·拉姆目光温柔地等待着这出认子大戏能画上完满的句号，突然一条黑影从贝尼身后掠出，一把扑向沙发上吃瓜的约书亚。

“贝尼我要和约书亚在一起！！！”突然杀出的黑发孩子双臂死死环住一脸懵逼的约书亚的脖子，几乎是半强迫地把约书亚圈进怀里，鼓着腮帮摆出不依不饶的阵势。两秒过后反应过来的基米西小脸涨成玫瑰色，似乎要被尤里安稚嫩胸膛温度烫得发昏。

贝尼和菲利普交换一个眼神，俯下身放轻语气劝眼神倔强的尤里安：“Jule，曼努现在没有拿到泰迪熊很难过……我想他现在需要我。”

“但我需要约书亚！”尤里安快速接口，好像根本没经过思考，其实脑子里的小算盘哗啦哗啦地响。只可怜纯情的约书亚闻言脸又红了一个色号，“我喜欢Josh！他在哪我去哪！”

眼瞅着约书亚快熟透了，曼努一脸快哭出来的模样，尤里安又不肯松口，贝尼彻底没了辙。他转向半痴呆状态的菲利普：“那个……菲利普……？”

尤里安这孩子看着白白嫩嫩切开其实是超大质量黑洞吧！这手牌打好了不止踢开了一个强大情敌，还能收下一个好看乖巧的套路之王当助攻。现在的年轻人套路一个赛一个强，让菲利普有种回到淳朴干净的乡村的冲动。他觑一眼贝尼，青年的眉头拧得像条麻花，大有动摇的态势。

这样下去自己队内心机NO.1的地位迟早不保啊！菲利普眉头一皱，眼神锁定在了咬着唇憋住不哭的曼努身上。

只有这个办法了！菲利普心一横，换了个笑脸对着一脸愁容的贝尼开口：“既然这样……那边那个马茨，曼努就交给你了。”

“WHAT???????????”刚刚还安静打牌的马茨一把把手机撂到地上，急得南德土话都说不准了，“尼嗦啥？？？？”

“我说，”菲利普把眼神转回震惊到痴呆的曼努身上，“曼努埃尔，马茨是你的临·时·监·护·人。”

小曼努被最后几个字震得一个哆嗦，蓝眼睛看看菲利普又看看贝尼，最后又看看已经石乐志的马茨，松开了约书亚的小手，摇摇晃晃地从沙发上爬下地，默然地往马茨的方向走，萧瑟地如同走向地狱。

卧槽你真去啊！菲利普看着小曼努沉重的脚步心都凉了一半，他原来的设想不过是逼贝尼心软，但曼努根本不按套路走！要是你在马茨那有什么三长两短的我可是会背锅的啊！

在这篇文里头躺枪无数却从未如此绝望的胡梅尔斯先生，看着昔日的门神眨着一双泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛晃晃悠悠地走过来并最终一把抱住他腿嘤嘤呜呜地哭出来的时候。

他的内心更加灰暗了。

哦我的设定原来是“百分之百被孩子嫌弃”？既然如此我为何要出现在这篇文里？我是谁？我在这里做什么？

事情完全失去控制，现在是曼努抱着浑身僵直的马茨哭的昏天黑地，尤里安以及尤里安环住的约书亚不约而同露出了心疼的表情，托马斯全程挑眉看戏。而贝尼·风暴中心·赫韦德斯，秀眉平展嘴角带笑，好像全不担心，只突然伸手弹了一下尤里安的耳朵，然后平静地开口：“菲利普，你给我换一间大点的房间吧，曼努和约书亚都由我带。……但我需要帮手。”

贝尼你简直是人间的至宝！菲利普狂喜中带着矜持地点头应允：“可以可以马茨跟你们住一间他打地铺都没问题。”

马茨：喵喵喵？？？

结果贝尼微笑地摇头：“不，我要梅苏特。”

2.

“所以……这是一个尤里安本来只图撒娇能换来约书亚，菲利你把曼努推出去给马茨想逼贝尼心软，结果曼努干脆将计就计把情敌三号马茨扯下水，最后贝尼来了一个顺水推舟直接住在了梅苏特旁边……的故事？”托马斯趴在沙发上晃着小细腿，眯着眼把整出大戏理出一条梗概，“真是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后呀。”

刚刚经受头脑风暴的菲利普瘫在沙发上捏着鼻梁：“没成想一个二个都是宫斗专业戏精，更没想过算到最后竟然是贝尼。”

“所以嘛干嘛搞那么多套路呀~”托马斯在沙发上就势一滚躺在菲利普身侧，“你把曼努接过来我陪曼努玩不就好了嘛，我甚至可以带他出去踢球让他圆前锋梦啊！”

“带你一个都那么辛苦，还带多一个蔫坏的曼努吗？放过我吧。”

托马斯突然挺起身子扒住菲利普的衣袖：“可是菲利你有没有想过……既然曼努和尤里安都那么喜欢……唱歌，那他们今晚怎么睡？”

3.

当天晚上，梅苏特躺在床上都能听见隔壁传来地狱般的歌声。而机智如约书亚，在死亡喊麦和夺命摇篮曲成功洗脑之前抱着枕头敲响了马茨房门并逃过一劫。

据说那天晚上除了已经产生魔音抗体的贝尼，其余的前·沙矿二人组都没有睡着。

~~（约书亚担起了照顾马茨的重担。~~


	21. Chapter 21

1.

“托马斯你别乱动。”菲利普好容易按住乱动的孩子，把头箍固定在他头发上，“好了可以了。”

“欧耶耶耶耶耶耶耶——”托马斯欢叫着从椅子上跳下，挂在细皮带上的毛茸茸的小狼尾左右晃荡，“菲利菲利菲利我看起来怎么样是不是很帅？”

菲利普看着托马斯雀跃地跳来跳去，配着铁灰色的尖耳朵和毛绒的围脖，不像条狼，倒像条撒欢的小狼狗，忍不住笑了出来：“拜托你有点作为狼人的自觉好不好，严肃一点。如果不是你那俩得天独厚的小虎牙，波尔蒂还真不一定会把角色让给你。”

“不是我说，我这牙口cos吸血鬼都不用带牙套的嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

“算了吧你真成了吸血鬼，估计受害人都不是失血过多而死的，都是被你烦死的。”菲利普弯下身挤了挤孩子的小脸，扶着他的肩把他往外推，“去吧曼努他们估计都等着你呢。”

小狼狗抬头盯着他：“菲利你不用打扮一下吗？”

“不用，奥利弗没给我准备。”菲利普大言不惭地开始瞎说，“希望上帝有出手阻止他烧钱。”

奥利弗肯定准备了，不想穿直说嘛我还不知道你吗我们那几百场比赛敢情都是白打了。托马斯脑内絮絮叨叨地想着，他想起菲利普每次万圣节能贴块假胡子戴个牛仔帽就是极限了，再出位一点估计这人就要像鬼上身一样坐立不安一晚上。

唉，小老头。小狼狗托马斯摇摇头，走出了房间。

2.

“贝尼你把那个放下。”

“尤里安你看看嘛很可爱的。”本尼迪克特·兽耳爱好者·忍不住对自己干儿子伸出了罪恶的双手·赫韦德斯举着一双兔耳朵朝角落里的尤里安逼去，吓得黑发孩子把自己缩手缩脚地挤进了墙角。“这可是万圣节Jule你就放开点别害羞啊。”

“这不是放开不放开的问题好吗？？？”尤里安举着两只手在空中胡乱挥舞，望了一眼刚刚被（强行）套进小熊维尼套装而在一边抱着泰迪怀疑人生的曼努埃尔，挣扎得更加厉害了，“这玩意会把我二十几年的自尊自爱败成负值的！贝尼你冷静点啊啊啊啊！”

正当贝尼企图借助身高优势霸王硬上弓之时，对门的一大一小及时地推开了房门：“贝尼我来找——呃你们在干啥？”

尤里安几乎是一看见来人就立马开溜，直接躲到了马茨身后。马茨一脸懵逼地放下约书亚，后者抖抖背上的小翅膀，跑到马茨身后把另一个孩子拉出来。

马茨有点尴尬，像是误入了不得了的伦理现场：“呃你们这是穿好衣服了？”

“没有。”贝尼无奈地叉着腰摆手，看着哆哆嗦嗦的尤里安笑出声，“某人不愿意合作。”

你以为我想合作吗？曼努埃尔苦巴巴地瘪着嘴，把泰迪抱紧了些。

“一开始我还想直接让他们穿成小恐龙，Jule还笑我是想当丹妮来着。”贝尼把玩着手上的头箍，漫不经心地把毛团扣在自己皮带上，“结果我补了一句让你当雪诺这样就能省假发钱了，他俩就死活不穿了。”

啊这两只兔崽子。马茨友善地微笑着扫了俩豆丁一眼，俩人不约而同地扬起下巴毫不退让。难得贝尼那么主动出主意能和我搭个CP你俩要不要那么小气！而且！你们现在是未成年人！你们怎么知道剧情最新进展的！

“emmmmm我过来是想说我们拿多了一套小恶魔的衣服看看你们需不需要……贝尼？你在干……咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳。”马茨看着贝尼把那双兔耳朵毫不迟疑地往自己头上按，还与有荣焉地抖了抖，一时气血上涌差点把肺咳歪。始作俑者狡诈地笑，走过去抱起还在生闷气的曼努。怎么说还是个孩子，贝尼这么一哄也就乖乖趴贝尼肩上，软绵绵的倒真像只毛绒熊。

尤里安心领神会地拿走他手上的恶魔角扣在头上，拉着约书亚悄咪咪地溜走。

这代沟太大了，溜了溜了。

看他实在咳得凄惨，贝尼上前来拍拍他肩膀：“马茨你还好吧？”

“没四我没四。”马茨咳得南部口音都出来了，抬头只看见曼努缩小版的嫌弃脸。“啧穿得那么可爱就不要露出和年龄不符的表情好吗？”

“某人啥都没穿还蠢的和年龄不符还好意思说别人？”曼努一口软乎乎的奶音，说出口的话却毒得要命，末尾还附赠一个标准的白眼，搂着贝尼的脖子别过头不理他。

“嗨呀你个兔崽子。”马茨一把掐着孩子的小身子就把他整个抱过来举在面前，“说谁蠢呢！”

曼努一手呼过去把他的大脸挤到变形：“你不很喜欢跳跳虎吗！还抱着睡呢！有本事就穿啊！”

“穿就穿！”

“说话算话！”

一大一小就这么互相蹂躏着走远，突然发现自己被忽视的贝尼左顾右盼了一会，决定跑去找约书亚他俩。

3.

“马尔科！你好了没？”马里奥把自己从白兜帽里头解放出来，提上南瓜灯，在房门前踱来踱去，真有几分鬼魂徘徊的味道。

“好了！”马尔科几乎是咋咋呼呼地从门里头跌出来的，吓得马里奥马上扔下手里的灯上前扶他，结果一下子被找回平衡的马尔科捞起来抱在怀里，“嘿嘿没事了别担心。”

马里奥抬手碰了碰马尔科草帽边沿上的稻草秸，被扎得小脸一皱：“马尔科你干嘛要选稻草人啊？”

“没为啥，就随便拿的。”马尔科抓住孩子的小手放在掌心里揉搓，“没扎疼吧？”

“没有扎到啊。”小胖子摊开小小的手掌在马尔科面前晃晃，细白剔透得讨人喜欢，“好着呢。”

马尔科伸手把孩子的兜帽罩上，白布直接盖过了马里奥的眼睛。马里奥下意识想用手去理，结果袖子太长，小手在里头乱窜就是出不来，反倒是带着袖子打了马尔科好几下。马尔科吃吃笑着往外躲，等小胖子手忙脚乱地把兜帽扣下去了，又伸手把兜帽扣上了。

“马尔科你干嘛啦！”

“你戴上兜帽会安全些，不然这一路上不知道要被扎多少次。”

“用不着你抱。”马里奥晃着头想把兜帽晃下去，抬着头从缝隙里瞧，“我很重的啦。”

马尔科帮他把兜帽拉起来一点，让孩子金棕色的眼眸从阴影里头露出：“我连成年版的你都举得起来，你就别担心现在的体重了。”

马里奥小脸红红地还想争辩点什么，想了好一会放弃地趴回马尔科肩头，嘟嘟哝哝地提醒：“记得拿南瓜灯啊。”


	22. Chapter 22

1.

菲利普不想相信自己看到的。

现在硕果仅存的成年人们都怎么了？

被小狼狗托马斯拖着过来的路上，他看见了俨然要开小熊维尼专题游园会的赫韦德斯三人，胡梅尔斯身上套着的那套橙色虎皮差点没把他尴尬死；套着黑猫耳朵画着三道胡须玩手机的厄齐尔，和他身边惨白惨白的僵尸赫迪拉；博阿滕干脆把自己穿成了一具骷髅；还有一只扮相相对正常的戈麦斯，如果他没有套着一个画满十字架的指虎和拿着一把中二至极的龙息枪的话菲利普会欢迎他加入正常人俱乐部的。

穿着寻常衬衣寻常裤子的菲利普现在感觉自己就像群魔乱舞里头一颗闪耀的星辰。还是超新星那么亮的那种。

“米洛，你认真的？”菲利普看着面前的克洛泽极度优雅地拿喝红酒的姿势喝了一口凉白开，然后好整以暇地整理自己的立领和披风，“陪着他们一块胡闹？”

米洛斯拉夫·吸血鬼·克洛泽用一种极其庄zhuang重bi的动作缓缓坐下：“可能一辈子才能在这种设定下闹一回，我觉得没毛病。”

“所以你把他俩也拉下水了？”菲利普抬手指着米洛身后只露出一头金毛和一双眼睛的木乃伊托尼和一脸青灰还画着可疑疤痕的聚勒，“现在我们有一位吸血鬼，一位木乃伊和一位……尼克拉斯你这是什么？”

“弗兰肯斯坦。”尼克拉斯挠了挠后脑勺，有些腼腆地开口，“我妆是不是没画好？”

“呃……不，挺好的。”菲利普一下子被带离了重点，有些懵，“还是很感谢你能过来帮忙，我们人手实在不够。”

年轻人带着一种蜜汁诚挚地回答：“我也希望我能帮上忙。”

所以你就一起玩起来了吗？菲利普醒悟过来，重新面向坐在沙发上入戏太深的米洛：“我还以为你们会稍稍坚守一下底线的。”

“什么底线？”

“年龄的底线。”

“哦这位先生你看错了，本人今年20岁。”克洛泽相当严肃地回答，换来菲利普的瞪视后又大笑出声，“看起来你那‘没准备服装’的借口是用不上了？”

菲利普用表情充分说明了他有多绝望：“托你们的福。”

2.

房间的角落，两个小脑袋鬼鬼祟祟地凑在一块。

“7张米洛。emmmmmm12张贝尼，还有3张虚焦的托马斯，喔一叠曼努？卢基你原来那么喜欢曼努的吗？”巴斯蒂安·袖珍疯帽子·施魏因斯泰格扬了扬手里的一叠照片，动作幅度之大差点让他头上夸张的高筒帽掉下来。

另一边扣着小钢盔涂得一脸绿的卢卡斯·玩具兵·波多尔斯基把弄着手里的拍立得：“什么啊，是梅苏特私底下跟我要曼努小时候的照片嘛，难得曼努穿那么刺激，这一叠估计能跟梅苏特换一堆太妃糖呢。”

“但米洛的也太少了吧？”巴斯蒂安苦着脸把照片再数了一遍，“米洛可是大红人啊，特别是米夏埃尔那伙人，张口就是一打，我们这样很难跟上面交差嘛……”

“他太会躲镜头了，我也跟不上他啊只能悄摸摸地拍……”

“卢基这不怪你。”巴斯蒂安拍了拍小伙伴的背，换了个贱兮兮的笑，“你看，那里有只落单的尤里安，我们悄悄地靠近他……巴黎某位有头有脸的人物看到了一定满意嘿嘿嘿。”

他们俩在角落里鬼鬼祟祟地笑，突然身后传来一把低沉的男声：“哦？那你们任务还挺重的哦？”

“那是当然……？？？？！！！马里奥你怎么在？？？？”卢卡斯一回头看见戈麦斯正气的大脸拔腿就想溜，结果还是被拎着衣领子往回拽。

“照我今晚的角色，肯定是来抓小鬼的啊。”戈麦斯晃了晃他手上的指虎，“所以？这位疯帽子先生和这位小兵先生，要来把糖之后乖乖交代吗？”

3.

不要小瞧这群熊孩子探听情报的能力。勒夫被一群装扮各式各样的熊孩子被堵在车里要糖的时候想。

可是聚勒你跟着一起要糖你不觉得有点不合适吗？

4.

“不给糖就捣蛋。”

“天啊安德烈，这个时候就就不能给点激情吗？”马尔科俯下身看着这个小小的黑死病医生，就算裹在一身黑漆漆的袍子里，搭在额头上的几绺白金色头发还是暴露了他的身份，“这句话说那么平淡我是不会给糖你的。”

“emmmmmm……”安德烈犹豫了一会，深吸一口气，“不给糖就捣蛋！”

“再大声点？风太大我听不见。”

“马尔科你……”安德烈看起来是气坏了，面具下的苹果肌红彤彤的。他四处望了一眼，拖来一张椅子站上去，朝着罗伊斯的耳朵大声吼，“马尔科·罗伊斯！不给我糖劳资就拆了你的房间！！！”

“等下安德烈太大声了我给你给你还不成吗？”马尔科一边讪笑着掏出糖果放在孩子手上，一边抬手把安德烈的面具抬到眼界上面。

“喂头发都弄乱了！你要干嘛啦！”安德烈捂住额头几束翘起来的金发，表情愤慨。

“好把你的蓝眼睛露出来。”马尔科拆了一颗糖直接塞到孩子嘴里，“这样更有说服力嘛。”

5.

“托尼尼尼尼尼尼尼尼尼尼尼——不给糖就捣乱！我说真的！”

托尼根本不用转身都知道是谁来了，却只能摊着手摇头：“对不起啊托马斯，我糖都派完了。”

“怎么这样QAQ”托马斯的脸上闪过一丝失望，可没多会就笑逐颜开，“没事呀木乃伊先生我还有捣蛋这个选项呀。”

“那你想怎么捣蛋呢？亲爱的狼人先生？”托尼蹲下身，视线与孩子平齐，握着托马斯的手腕把他拉近了些，“我敢保证我房间里的布置跟你精心破坏过的现场不会有任何差别。”

“也对哦，给糖又没有，捣蛋又没效果，木乃伊先生你让我们非常难办。”托马斯表情严肃，可他身后晃来晃去的小尾巴总是起到反效果。托尼就在原地看着他纠结了整整半分钟后退开一步，还以为小狼狗这是要转移战场了。

结果托马斯只是站开了一步，张开双臂：“既然两项要求都不符合，那就请这位木乃伊先生给我一个涌抱吧(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ”

然后托马斯那一晚上都没下地走路了。

6\. 

“菲利普你难得那么合作嘛。”尤希阿姆·勒夫惬意地在沙发上伸直双腿，罔顾他对面坐着一位头戴皇冠身披裘皮的“国王”。

“如果我不穿，估计所有人都会只向我要糖。”菲利普头上顶着那么一个玩意连腰都不敢弯，小腰板裹在红色披肩里挺得笔直笔直，“迫于生计，只能穿上了。”

“奥利弗给你们准备的，还喜欢吗？”

“服装的话一点都不喜欢。”菲利普毫不思索地回答，话间他看了一眼周围，看着挎着篮子的孩子们四窜打闹，约书亚难得放开手脚拽着尼克拉斯的手指转圈，马里奥还试图往自己兜帽里藏糖果躲避马尔科的搜捕，他感觉这场喧闹大概能持续到半夜，或者再久一点。

“但是过节的话……感觉还不错。”


	23. Chapter 23

“你说的‘传染了’是什么意思？”菲利普用手揉着眼睛，没用发胶耙上去的栗金色刘海软塌塌地搭在眉骨上，一副睡眠不足的青少年模样，让坐在对面沙发的罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基多少有点心里发毛，两只手搓的可以摩擦生电，“我们从这文开始更的时候就被困在这里了，掰指头算算也一年了，哪来的传染？”

“呃……说传染也不对。”罗伯特在心里强调自己要冷静，不就是一个青年版的队长吗他能扛过来的，“倒不如说是作者想把其他人也拉下水弄出来的借口……吧。”

菲利普皱眉想了一会，对这篇文混乱的时间线已经懒得吐槽，自暴自弃地把头毛抓乱：“大概什么情况？”

“听说法国那边为了格列兹曼这个多动症已经乱成一锅粥了，西班牙那边情况因为作者认识的人多也不容乐观，照这样下去意大利巴西荷兰什么的……都是迟早的事吧。”罗伯特一脸冷静地分析，“所以我就提早过来，学习一下。”

菲利普轻笑出声，捡起旁边一只毛绒玩具扔给罗伯特：“有什么好学习的？就是看着一群熊孩子，每天的日常就是锅碗瓢盆保卫战和喂食追逐战，时不时还得防着败家领队包下一个游乐场。如你所见，就这么没营养。”

“这些我已经想过了。其实更重要的是想问问……怎么处理和幼化队友的关系。”罗伯特捏了捏那只填充玩具，抿嘴微笑了一声，“就算变成了孩子也都还是队友，我没什么把握掌控……等等，那是托马斯吗？”

鬼鬼祟祟猫在沙发后面意图偷袭菲利普的托马斯刚刚把身子挂上椅背，就直直撞上罗伯特惊讶的视线，“哇”地叫了一声摔进了沙发里，四仰八叉还不忘喊：“LeeeeeeeeeLewy你怎么在这里？？？！！！”

“我怎么就不能来了。”似乎是被小型托马斯勾起了兴趣，罗伯特身体前倾，歪着头迁就沙发上姿势诡异的托马斯的视线，“俱乐部队友相见，就不想欢迎我一下吗？”

小卷毛手脚都半举在空中，看上去像条露出腹部打滚的小狗，睁着圆乎乎的葡萄眼和菲利普对视了一眼，菲利普拍拍他的小肚皮，露出一个微笑。

收到菲利普默许的眼神后立马撒欢一样翻下沙发一把扑向罗伯特。波兰男人轻车熟路地接住现在还是个半大孩子的锋线搭档，轻巧一举就把他抱上膝盖，结结实实地收下了这个小型队友的拥抱。

菲利普像个大佬一样摊在沙发背上，露出一个暧昧的微笑：“莱维，和幼化队友的关系处理的怎么样？”

“什么？”罗伯特忙着捏托马斯的脸和躲避托马斯揉他头毛的小爪子，有点没反应过来。

“你现在就抱着一个啊。”菲利普努努嘴，“变成小孩的，队友。”

罗伯特和托马斯面面相觑了一会，然后成功先发制人两手齐发把托马斯的脸挤在一块，而手短的那位只能张牙舞爪口齿不清地呜哇乱叫些“莱维你欺负人啊啊”“脸要被挤出褶子了”“菲利普救命这里有人欺辱良好公民”的胡话。罗伯特笑得可开心，就算平时比他还高些的队友缩水得不是一星半点，细长得硌人的四肢现在软乎乎的，连在耳边响个不停的嗓音也变成了奶声奶气，可是罗伯特大概在看见他的那一瞬间就认出，无论这个躯壳变成什么样，这里面一定还是那个托马斯。

就像他们无数次在球门前，托马斯会在那的。

也没什么好担心的。

“我明白了。”罗伯特终于放开手，托马斯嘟哝着揉自己的脸，仿佛被挤一会会僵化一样，“看来还是我想太多。”

无视托马斯连续不断的“明白啥？”“菲利你们说了啥？”“莱维你想啥？”的问题，菲利普突发奇想地打了个响指：“莱维，其他人你还没见过吧？这样吧，把托马斯借你一天，留下一块过圣诞吧。”

托马斯终于找到机会插话：“菲利你这就把我卖了哇你还有没有良心啊一句话把我租出去了我这以后怎么见人……”

“那你是不愿意？”

“愿意啊。”

“那不就结了。”菲利普翻一个白眼，不再理他。

“这——样——一——点——都——不——好——！”马茨站在小板凳上，沮丧地扒在洗手盆边上，“我连镜子都看不到！”

约书亚抱着手站在洗手间门边，第五次尝试出言让马茨冷静下来：“马茨，首先这是可预见的正常的事，你已经幼——”

“为啥是今天！”现年不足10岁的马茨·虎妹一脸悲愤的眼泪和鼻涕转过头来，胡乱地开始扒拉他得天独厚的浓密头毛直到它们充满了野性美，“今天是平安夜！这是几个意思？在这么一个大好的日子让我扔掉为人快30年的自尊自爱！这是为什么！”

约书亚耸耸肩：“这你得问作者。”

马茨从凳子上跳下来，抓住约书亚的肩膀就开始摇：“约书亚你也是这么想的吧！突然就从成年人变成了什么都不能做的小孩子！你也很委屈吧？！”

约书亚一脸懵地抓住他的手迫使他停下来，抬着头想了想，认真地回答：“第一，我从一开始就变成小孩了，也没享受什么逗队友的福利；其次，我其实也成年没多久没有那么油腻，所以我还好啊。”

~~从油腻中年突然变成一杯清水的~~ 以为找到战友的马茨听着约书亚的话，笑容渐渐消失。


	24. Chapter 24

“Josh我跟你说哦，人呢，一定要好好打造自己的外部形象。所谓人靠衣装佛靠金装，你看看曼努埃尔长得盘儿亮条儿顺，一套上他那些个衣服立马就成了乡镇干部……”

“……”

“你听我一句劝，我走过南闯过北，这人啊还是得装装样子。这趟回缩也不知怎么变回来，指不定是个二次发育的机会，Jo啊你就抓紧着看能不能长高点，我也瞅瞅能不能别把头憋那么大……”

“……”

“你说我这头怎么就长那么大了呢真破坏比例……哦对了还有最重要一点是从小养好头毛，你看Bene这样年纪轻轻的……”

“你说什么？”

马茨还在忙着往椅子上摞衣服，盘算着怎么站上去照镜子，一时没反应身后的声音变了，自顾自地回答：“我说Bene年纪轻轻头发……”

“Huh?”

终于意识到声音不对的马茨滞在原地，然后像个发条木偶一样一卡一卡地扭过头，贝尼抱着手倚在门框上，眉毛上挑：“马茨你刚刚说什么？”

“我……我说。”马茨抱着衣服磕着一排牙，“说要养好头毛，头毛……头毛才能像Bene一样柔顺光泽……”

贝尼和贝尼身后的约书亚同步率极高的翻了个白眼，给了马茨双倍的“别以为我不知道你想说什么”的表情。

马茨见贝尼没有发作，忙不迭放下怀里的衣服，讪笑着搓着小手：“贝尼你怎么过来了？”

“Josh被你烦的不行，跑过来对门搬我过来让你闭嘴。”贝尼换了个姿势，在地上一下下地点着拖鞋。他身后的约书亚吐舌头做了个鬼脸，在马茨愤怒的目光下跑出了房间。贝尼回头看着孩子冲进自己房间一把抱住了床上和尤里安联机打游戏的曼努，笑着转回头，“约书亚还问我你怎么比托马斯还烦。”

“我哪有！”马茨理直气壮地叉起了腰，顺便把胡乱绑在腰上的裤子提拉了一下，“我这是活跃气氛！”

“约书亚聪明着呢，他可不信你。”

“这人精得和菲利普一个样，我也没想过他信啊……”马茨一下瘪了下来，趿拉着过大的拖鞋晃晃悠悠地挪到贝尼跟前，忽地伸出两只小短手。

“干嘛？”贝尼优哉游哉地倚着门框，明明心知肚明但就是装不懂，看着比马茨的手臂还要长个两倍的袖子几乎拖到地上。

“抱一抱嘛贝尼~”马茨巴拉巴拉地眨着一双卡姿兰大眼，抿着嘴可无辜，“可不能差别对待呀~”

还是那么不要脸。贝尼笑着摇摇头，叹口气认命地抱起地上的那个豆丁：“你不说我也得带你去换衣服，总不能让你拖着比腿长的裤子去找衣服吧。”

“别看现在腿短，以后我的腿有辣~么~长~”马茨就算被举着也不大安分，兴奋地扬着两只水袖似的袖子比划。让贝尼有点担忧如果以后得一拖四还能不能正常入眠了，更别说四个里面有三个某些情况下可不对付。

前景堪忧啊。贝尼感觉自己又要秃了。


	25. Chapter 25

一，

对于精力过剩的孩子来说，睡前灌一杯热牛奶绝对有奇效。

每晚聚众喝牛奶现场绝对是一天下来最和谐的时候。闹腾多动如史崴泥波尔蒂之流，在寒意渐生的冬日夜晚也会乖乖抱着杯子吸溜烫嘴的牛奶；少数效果明显的例如安德烈，可能还没回到房间已经眼皮半盖脚步半浮，晚安还没说完已经趴在监护人脖子旁睡个半熟。贝尼全天里最喜欢这个时候，作为曾经以一拖三的英雄父亲，能让对面三只崽子都安静下来实属不易，能把他们齐齐整整地一字排开放在椅子上让他充满了成就感。

但今天有点不一样。

因为现在他是一拖四的神仙父亲了。

以前解决尤里安和曼努之间的蜜汁不对付很简单，只需在他俩中间塞一只约书亚；现如今，他面临一个排列组合式的困难。这个困难让他的头秃有跨年龄发作的趋势，他甚至想过要不要问菲利普借一只托马斯塞在马茨和曼努中间。

他觉得自己一定是疯了。

他竟然觉得往修罗场里扔多一只魔王有利于稳定事态，而且这只魔王有一串堪比阎罗王的墙头，贝尼觉得这样自己绝对会推动世界核平。

二，

尤里安这个小鬼头似乎很乐于看马茨和曼努鹬蚌相争，早早就往约书亚身边一坐晃着腿把牛奶杯贴脸上取暖。基米西本着佛系儿童的一颗慈悲心端正地捧着杯子捏着吸管仿佛那是玉净瓶。而马茨和曼努——即使坐在 ~~观世音~~ ~~本音~~ 基米西旁边，仍然能用眼神在半空中打一场无声战争，只不过战场从以前一米九的高空转移到了一米过一点的半山腰，可激烈程度并没有因为充满奶味的空气削减半分。换做以前的赫韦德斯可能会对这种程度的斗狠熟视无睹，可随着身心一天天回缩，贝尼越发于心不忍起来。

换回另一厢的曼努马茨，两个孩子瞪着浑圆的葡萄眼，一个噘着嘴一个鼓着腮帮，谁也没让谁。贝尼终于看不下去，出声提醒：“牛奶要凉了哟？”

两个孩子同步率极高地扭头看了他一眼。

又看了桌上的牛奶。

又对视一眼，同时露出了一个阴测测的微笑。

说时迟那时快，两人以迅雷不及掩耳之势，端起桌上的杯子，头一仰就着马克杯就是豪气千丈地“吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨”。

一旁看热闹的尤里安看俩人把牛奶干出了劈白酒的气势惊得吸管掉了都不自知，看热闹不嫌事大的马里奥还挂着奶胡子就喊起了加油，而监护人，监护人已经心力衰竭而退群了。

三，

最后是马茨凭着极小的差距先曼努一步清空杯子，马克杯被“哐”一声砸桌上的同时，胜利者发出一串极具戏剧性的大笑：“我赢了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。”

笑着突然捂起了嘴。

惜败的曼努虽然很生气但还是保持了一贯高冷人设：“啧不就是嘴大吗？”

马茨的眉头皱成疙瘩，好像有一堆话想反驳可就是不愿放开自己手。

“捂着有什么用啦。”曼努埃尔有点疑惑于对方的反应，“挡着也改变不了你嘴大的事实啊，锅盖头！”

马茨终于忍无可忍，挣起身一声呐喊：“谁嘴大啦你个矮胖墩——嗝。”

诺伊尔愣住了。

意识到自己一时冲动酿下大错的马茨立马又捂住了嘴，可还是来不及了。

“马茨？”贝尼看着孩子通红的耳廓和脖子，“你是不是打嗝了？”

四，

巴斯蒂安·锅盖头·施魏因斯泰格&马里奥·矮胖墩·格策：我们做错了什么？

五，

在赫韦德斯看来，马茨平日是个脸皮极厚的人。

可这个脸皮极厚的人，竟然会为自己打嗝而害臊到挂自己身上屏息半天，贝尼有些哭笑不得。嗝还没止下来，孩子肩膀一抖一抖的，无论贝尼说什么都不肯开口，哪怕他俩现在已经走到了餐厅外。

“马茨。”贝尼一下一下地顺着他的脊背，尝试不让自己笑出声来，“你也不能憋着不呼吸啊。”

“可是，嗝，有人说，嗝，憋气能止嗝，嗝，啊。”马茨小声地在他耳边嘟哝，因为嗝停不下来有些恼火，耳尖又红了起来。

“叫你喝得那么急，没呛到已经算不错了。”贝尼温声责怪，另一只手挠了挠孩子金棕色的直发，“没事了，谁都会打嗝，没什么好害羞的。先回去吧。”

马茨听上去还是很委屈：“不要，绝对会，嗝，被他们笑的。”

这人害羞的点怎么那么奇怪。倒一身咖啡和追人家单车的时候我真以为你要向谐星发展的。

不过还挺可爱的。

“那……我陪你散散步吧，等你止住了我们一起回去。”

六，

这文开更以来和贝尼第一回约会！单独！隐蔽！没人打扰！

为什么会是这种情况？！

马茨憋着气执拗地不肯开口，可从胸腔翻滚而上的气流还是把他单薄的身子冲得一抽抽的。他有点恼火，平时憋气憋个三十秒就没事了，可今天的横膈肌似乎铁了心跟他过不去。

他偷偷别过头打量走在旁边的贝尼的反应：青年平静地目视前方，握着他的手一言不发地走着，很贴心地没去关注马茨的状态。已经到了平时睡觉的点，营地小路上不见人影，只有两侧的路灯幽幽地散着光。冬日已至，连虫鸣也被冷意推入过去的日历，成为过往季节一个模糊的剪影。小路上只有路灯的冷光和蔼蔼树影，层叠着没入更深沉的夜色之中，万籁俱寂，令人形神俱寒。

而他和贝尼相握的手，从贝尼手心传来的温度，是这一个时刻唯一可感的暖意，微弱得像飓风中一束火苗，又鲜明地像浓墨中滴入的一点红漆。

马茨突然感觉，他在贝尼身上所求的，无非也就是那么一点东西。

七，

马茨就是盯妻盯得太专注了。

所以他没听到旁边草丛中传来的窸窣声。

所以当一只手拍拍他的肩膀，他也就非常自然地回头了。

然后他看见了一只贞子。

八，

“抱歉抱歉，”厄齐尔竭力不让自己笑得太明显，而罪魁祸首——一只头上还盖着一只章鱼头套的“贞子”，现在正笑得满地乱滚，“托马斯说有办法帮他止嗝，所以我们就利用了一下万圣节留下的装备。没吓坏他吧噗——”

马茨确定刚刚自己的尖叫声整个营地都听得见，沉重地决定今天一整天都不从贝尼身上下来。

九，

不过嗝的确是止住了。

十，

“怎么还不回来我还没来得及嘲笑他呢贝尼快回来快回来快回来……”曼努恨恨地想着，咬着被子角睡着了。


	26. Chapter 26

一

营地外下起了雪。

零零星星的雪粒渐渐铺满了营地，一片素净松软，平整漂亮。

而阻止一屋子的熊孩子跑出去把自己滚成雪球冻成冰棍的原因有且只有一个。

那就是鞠躬尽瘁，退休还被迫重挑大梁的队长大人，倒下了。

“为什么不让我进去看Fippo！”托马斯小朋友抱着梅苏特的裤腿，一边呜哇乱叫一边拽，“我可是他的被监护人虽然不是监护人但是我现在没人监护很没安全感不行让我进去我要找菲利啊——”“”

“对啊对啊为什么不让我们进去看菲利！”另一只裤管被巴斯蒂安小朋友抱的死紧，“好歹让我看一眼啊都多少年队友了！”

“你们俩快从梅苏特腿上下来！”尤里安扒着两人的衣角往外拉，小脸憋得涨红。“我不给你们抱着梅苏特！”

“梅苏特……”赫迪拉站在他身后，一边好笑地扶住他一边肩膀，好让他在超载的腿部挂件下保持平衡，一边凑到他耳边嘀咕，“你总得让他们消停会。”

“我也得找到法子啊！”厄齐尔两手拎着裤子走也不是站也不是，别扭地别过头白了赫迪拉一眼，然后松下一只手去拉闹得最凶的托马斯，“诶诶诶托马斯你安静一点，医生还在里头可不能让你俩进去捣乱！”

没想托马斯这孩子突然一屁股坐地上，扯开嗓子哇啦哇啦地诈哭了起来：“哇啊啊啊啊啊你不让我进去是不是菲利普出事了啊菲利普是不是死了呜哇啊啊啊啊啊我是不是以后就得孤零零一个了呜呜呜菲利普死了我怎么办啊——”

梅苏特看着他这化想象为真实的逻辑能力目瞪口呆，差点放松警备被他拽下裤子，露出了半拉子秋裤裤头。想着要不轻飘飘揍小卷毛一顿让他消停，翘着兰花指的巴掌还没下去，突发状况就来了。

本来坐在罗伊斯怀里安安静静看戏的马里奥，看着托马斯哭（假的）那么凶，突然反身抱住马尔科的脖子就嘤嘤呜呜地哭了出来：“呜马尔科菲利普是不是死了啊呜呜呜——”

马尔科：“Sunny你怎么跟着托马斯的逻辑跑了？……不不不我没有在怪你不要哭啊不要哭……”

乖懵乖懵的安德烈本来只是想上前安慰两声，没成想还没凑上去，就被激动得不能自已的马里奥一把抓住头毛又拧又拽，疼得眼泪哗一声就下来了：“嗷马里奥你住手呜哇啊好疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼。”

这厢俩人哭得惊天动地，那厢巴斯蒂安瞅着这两人那么真情实感，不由得放开了厄齐尔，而一直拽着俩人的尤里安终于失去重心，哐一声撞地上。

四脚朝天的尤里安愣了一会，手摸上后脑勺，又看了看同样呆滞的巴斯蒂安，抖了好久还是大声哭了起来：“好痛都怪你都怪你都怪你都怪你都怪你都怪你——”

尽管赫韦德斯第一时间从另外三小只那赶过来，可受伤的少女巴斯蒂安已经委屈巴巴地红了眼眶：“怎么能怪我嘛我怎么知道你拽着我呢……”

为兄弟打抱不平的波尔蒂立马冲到一边偷玩手机的马茨面前：“你们怎么欺负史崴泥！”

马茨无辜：“等等欺负他的不是我啊？怎么看都是那位……等等别拽我头发啊？？”

“……活该……？喂别抢我泰迪快还我！……呜打架就打嘛为什么抢我东西……我不好意思问他们拿回来啊怎么办啊呜呜呜呜……”

……

整段垮掉。

托马斯终于从表演中回过神来：“咦他们怎么都哭了？”

二

聚勒低头看着抹眼泪的基米西：“……你跟他们瞎起哄什么？”

“他们都哭了我不哭好像不大好？”

三

小孩子之间，哭真的会传染。

梅苏特·厄齐尔为首的一众家长，得到一个惨痛的教训。

四

“托马斯你还能不能想我点好的？”

熟悉但明显有些中气不足的声音从厄齐尔身后传来，还沉浸在大伙为啥会哭的究极奥秘中的托马斯小朋友还是愉快地扑向了裹着厚衣服从房间里挪出来的拉姆。 …

“菲利你这可吓死我了我还以为之后我就得独守空房啊不孑然一身茕茕独立孤独寂寞凄凄惨惨戚戚了。”

“别瞎说了。”拉姆只是把他从身上卸下来就已经累得不行，“去帮着梅苏特哄人吧，你自己弄出来的烂摊子，好歹帮忙收拾。”

把托马斯从身边送走。赫迪拉看他脸色有点吃力，可随后出现的队医一副熟视无睹云淡风轻的模样，心下也明白了多少，便压低声音问道：“要打电话给Jogi吗？”

菲利普朝他感激地一笑：“勒夫先生已经知道了。我估计我撑不了多久，是得叫个人过来帮忙了。”

“这样的话，我倒可以推荐个人哦？”两手空空不知道把崽扔哪了的神仙父亲赫韦德斯突然悄摸摸地凑过来，带着一个神秘的微笑。

五

第二天，在伦敦遛鸟侃大山＆当广场舞教练，顺便休息的默特萨克，接到了一个远洋电话。


	27. Chapter 27

托尼·克罗斯最近有点烦躁。  
上午因为定海神针队长大人病倒多米诺骨牌一样哭倒一片，他作为一个没有监护对象的闲人被迫和梅苏特一起跑上跑下哄这个哄那个，到了中午已经累成了一滩泥。米洛忙着和赫迪拉一起安排远洋引援（。），也只能在他面前放了一杯热咖啡，附赠一个和煦的笑容。好歹是一代人的绿茵初恋，就这么挑眉露齿一笑，就让克罗斯脑子一空内心爆炸，老老实实地接住咖啡，也不知道自己喝的啥。  
时间转眼到下午，可克洛泽显然还没忙活完，对着电话那边一边捏着鼻梁一边一遍遍交代“不用带玩具。”“更加不要买什么遥控车。”“把你整个人一件不拉地带过来就成。”  
这怕不是带了个姥爷过来。（还真是。  
这个时候门铃响了。托尼抬头看了看窗外，雪是停了，可风还是大，卷得窗外几支秃枝抡着圆打窗户。其实要他去开门，托尼有百万个不愿意，可在场的人都忙着，他也不好意思闲着，和米洛交流一个眼神，便起身去开门。  
几乎是在门拉开的一瞬间，克罗斯就感觉到一股强大的推力，一个没挡住，冷风卷着两三片残雪就迷得他眼前一片朦胧。他强撑着不适睁开眼看，只看见门外的人一头散在风中的柔软棕发和半张埋在厚围巾里的侧脸，心下有些熟悉，可下意识还是问出了口：“哪位？”  
“抱歉先等一下。”那人手忙脚乱地拨着头发，托尼这才看见他手上还捏着帽子，估计是被风吹掉的，“头发太长了……”  
风不住地往里灌，吹得耳边呜呜响，连话也听不清。托尼身上单薄，又看来人细手细脚的不禁冻，心里一横拽着人袖子就往里拽，另一只手当机立断把门“哐”一声轰上，才在骤高的室温里舒了一口气。  
“冻着了吗？对不起啊……”那人终于把过长的刘海拨开，露出一双和声音相称的线条柔润的双眼。  
“没事。”克罗斯还忙着往冻僵的双手里呵气取暖，“您哪位？有什么事吗？”  
“不认得了吗？”来人听上去有点委屈，开始解开挡在脸旁的围巾，冲着逐渐瞪大双眼的托尼一笑，“我是塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪啊。”

“我是三天前发现自己年龄倒退的，早上起来发现头发变长了吓了一跳。”现年18岁的塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪小口地吹着热茶上的蒸汽，擦去了鼻尖上凝结的水珠，“勒夫先生让我过来这边的，说是隔离，避免传染。”  
“救援还没到，病号又多了一个啊。”赫迪拉苦笑摇摇头，和坚持办公的菲利普交换一个眼神，“最近有接触到类似症状的人吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头：“没有啊，一直待家里练琴。”  
“非接触性传播。”菲利普裹在口罩内的声音有些闷，“这更难搞了。”  
鲁迪看了一眼两位国家队大佬郁摧的神情，小心翼翼地开口：“是给你们添麻烦了吗？”  
“你应该不会成为‘那种’麻烦，实际上，你还没见到真正的麻烦们呢。”赫迪拉忍不住微笑，偏头看了一眼梅苏特，“不过，在你还没回缩成小孩之前，人手不够的话能帮帮忙吗？”  
“当然可以。”塞巴斯蒂安笃定地开口，然后堪称柔美地把鬓发往耳后一撇，“很高兴能帮得上忙。”  
众人见此都愣了一愣，然后纷纷把目光投向了梅苏特。  
“干嘛？”梅苏特抱着手靠在柱子上，下巴一抬，“他做得又没我好看。”  
众人：“没有没有。”  
鲁迪：？？？


	28. Chapter 28

1.

“你可从来没告诉我你是游戏黑洞。”鲁迪微笑着放下游戏手柄，转头看着沙发上已经失去梦想变成大鸡腿的马茨，“亏我还让了你一个点球。”

“呜是游戏里托马斯那个傻子射丢的才不是因为我游戏黑洞！”马茨忿忿不平地鼓着腮帮不肯看他，“只是我不擅长FIFA而已！换游戏换游戏！”

沦为游戏陪练的鲁迪头疼地挠了挠自己的长发：“可是马茨，这已经是第三个游戏了。”

也是塞巴斯蒂安第6局连胜了。

比五连绝世还要多一连。再赢下去就要被说欺负小孩了。

“我不管！”马茨一脸悲愤，“我要雪耻！我不懂什么年少轻狂只知道胜者为王！我要为自己正名！”

塞巴斯蒂安憋着笑想了一会，最后欣然同意了：“那你再挑一个游戏。”随后他露出一个奸诈的笑容，“不过说好了，谁输了，谁就让对方扎一条辫子。”

马茨闻言立马双手护住自己一头金棕色直发，可是在求胜的欲望和男人的尊严的权衡下，他大义凛然地捡起了手柄，豪气千丈地出声：“马里奥赛车！”

塞巴斯蒂安还是那种自带柔光的笑容，就像他脑后挂了个圣光发射器：“好啊。”

然后一小时后。

马茨被扎了一头的冲天辫，梅苏特的倾情赞助了彩色小发圈若干。

还被巴斯蒂安和波尔蒂抓着拍了一堆照片。

尊严？马茨眼神呆滞地看着梅苏特一脸突然兴奋.jpg举着手机四处闪现并按下快门和鲁迪计划通的表情。

不存在的。

2.

“托尼——托尼好了没有？”托马斯伸出两只手在半空中扒拉，和小脸相比过大的VR眼镜把他两颊挤成红彤彤的两团，“哇我什么都看不见！”

克罗斯一只手在小卷毛的脑后给他调整VR眼镜的松紧，另一只手按着手机调整参数：“等一下就好……托马斯别乱跑站在原地。”

托马斯侧着头听了一会他的声音，谨慎地放碎步子摸索过来黏黏糊糊地抱住了他的手臂。

“好了好了我戴个眼镜。”托尼温柔地把小卷毛从自己手臂上拎开，给自己扣上了VR眼镜，“开始了哦？”

托马斯本来紧张地扒着自己的眼镜沿，看见眼前慢慢亮起，模糊的黄色灯光渐渐在他眼前打开了一片仿真的荒凉街区，霎时间浑浊暗沉下来的气氛让孩子心下有些怕。此时他突然看见了远方一群涌动的黑影，耳机里传来一声非人类的啸叫，好像鼻端都能闻到腐臭味。

“丧尸……我去丧尸啊啊啊啊啊！”托马斯往后退了一步，撞到了沙发脚，猛地跳了起来“托尼？托尼你在哪啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你在哪啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

托马斯落地时明显没拿好重心，没来得及吸气便脚下一滑往后仰去，VR眼镜尽职地显示了一片无云的夜空，还有一轮惨白的圆月……

“托马斯？”没有预想中的着地，小卷毛被人从背后一抄就举到了怀里，VR眼镜里直接闪入了主角有点穿模的大脸，“托马斯你还好吧？”

托马斯急吼吼地用手推开眼镜，把刘海推得支棱起一片，看清了眼前的人就一把抱了上去：“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊托尼啊啊啊啊啊！”

“好了好了。”克罗斯一下一下地给小卷毛顺气，眼角眉梢都藏不住笑意，“吓到了？”

“肯定吓到了啊一大群丧尸向你涌来诶一个个都像全身骨折一样一拐一拐的挪过来吓死个人好吗！”

托尼几乎是听到一半就无奈地笑出了声，一双蓝眼像被圈在弯起两眶中的星体一般熠熠发亮：“托马斯，你还记得你玩的是什么角色吗？”

“哈？角色？什么角色？”小卷毛瞪大眼睛，显然摸不着头脑。

“托马斯，你挑的角色是丧尸啊。”托尼低头看看手机里主角已经归零的血条，“而你刚刚这几下已经把我锤死了。”

3.

少女巴斯蒂安不是没想过玩恐怖游戏来证明自己，例如生化危机妻管严或者玩个恶灵附身什么的。

求知欲让他点进去。

求生欲让他退出来。

然后抱着玩三维弹球都很开心的波尔蒂一上午安慰自己受惊的小心灵。

4.

一开始说让自己陪曼努玩游戏的时候，菲利普是拒绝的。

作为人未老心先老的模范代表，菲利普最喜欢的事是把自己关在房间里看电视，而不是搓手柄和敲键盘。

而当他知道曼努竟然想玩模拟人生时，他更加是拒绝的。

但是当曼努抱着泰迪熊瘪着嘴抬着一双婴儿蓝的葡萄眼可怜兮兮地跟他说：“拜托。”的时候，菲利普听见了自己原则碎掉的声音。

从开电脑到装游戏到注册账号一气呵成，然后坐在电脑前看着认真捏脸的曼努才醒悟过来。

确认过眼神……？

5.

最后马茨终于找到了可以赢塞巴斯蒂安一把的游戏了。

当然是线上羊头牌了。（他赢了个爽。

6.

“哇全是英文，看不懂诶！”托马斯把耳机摘下来递给约书亚。

“我来吧。”约书亚摸着下巴，盯着屏幕上的英文拧起了眉，“这里大概说的是……要得到密码，要在红色和黄色相混的房间里的数字，加上希望和谎言之间的数字，再加上录音机所在频道……录音机的话，找到了，是56。可红色和黄色相混的房间是什么？”

托马斯抬起头朝着空气努了努嘴：“红色和黄色，红色和黄色混在一起不就是橙色吗……Josh等一下！刚刚不是有个什么橘子的画吗！那里有没有数字？”

“The painting of orange吗？”约书亚闻言快速切换了页面，“啊！真有！2001！厉害啊托马斯！”

小卷毛与有荣焉地挠了挠鼻子：“突然想到的嘿嘿嘿也不算什么啦……那剩下的那个呢？希望和谎言之间的数字？”

“还有一幅图没有用……我记得在西边走廊上。”基米西把手机递过去给托马斯，“你看看这几个立方体？”

“盲生你发现了华点！”托马斯突然兴奋，半晌又萎了，“看不懂，不就是几个立方体嘛……”

“但如果我们换一种理解方式呢？例如……”约书亚短圆的手指拨动着屏幕上的立方体，小奶音里压不住的严肃，“不是希望和谎言之间的数字，而是HOPE和LIES之间的数字呢？这样子的话……啊中间有个FIVE！”

“56+2001+5。”托马斯眼睛一转，“2062。”

“打开了！电脑解锁了！”

“真哒？耶耶耶耶——”小卷毛探过头掠了一眼，便兴奋地举起小手想和约书亚来个击掌，没想到被约书亚一把抱了个满怀，“Josh等一下屏幕上有东西会错过线索的……”

坐在一边的聚勒：(´•ω•｀)

路过的克洛泽：“你那是什么表情？那俩个在玩什么？”

尼可拉斯：“解密游戏吧(´•ω•｀)。”

克洛泽心下疑惑，便凑上前听了一会两个孩子的对话。半分钟后，他折了回来。

“完全听不懂呢(´•ω•｀)”

“是吧(´•ω•｀)”

不可侵入的，学霸的世界。

7.

“马茨你到底行不行啊？”马里奥熟练地操纵着战士清对面兵线，一边朝着麦奶声奶气地抱怨，“一顿操作猛如虎，一看战绩0-5。这样下去我们这把会凉的！”

“对啊马茨，Andy都快奶不住你了。”马尔科的笑声在游戏背景音里显得非常突兀，“Sunny过来拿红爸爸只剩丝血了。”

马茨马上出口反驳：“才没有！我不就走了一回神吗！”

“这位少侠你又离开我技能范围了……”安德烈弱弱的声音传来。

“好好好我回来了。”马茨的耳机传来一阵布料摩擦的声音，“哼哼哼现在就让你们见识一下什么叫真正的技术等一下贝尼我没……”

耳机被掐掉了。马茨的角色定在了原地。

马尔科：“凉了吧？”

马里奥：“估计凉了。”

安德烈：“我们还打吗？”

就在这时马茨的话筒重新打开了，一把温润的青年声传来：“你好，这里是贝尼。”

“贝尼你好呀~”马里奥快活地打起了招呼，“马茨呢？”

“马茨被我赶去睡觉了。”贝尼的声音透着笑意，“看起来你们现在是停不下来了？”

马尔科找了个草丛趴好：“没事的贝尼，你跑回城就可以了我们三个也能……”

FIRST BLOOD.

马尔科:“卧槽……”

贝尼听上去还是非常和蔼可亲，可是手上的角色已经一连大招清掉了对面刺客：“那我就帮你们打完这盘吧。”

接下来，马尔科三人听着耳机里不断传出女声DOUBLE KILL, TRIBLE KILL, QUADRA KILL, PENTA KILL, KILLING SPREE, RAMPAGE, UNSTOPPABLE, DOMINATING, GODLIKE, LEGENDARY, 最后是伴随着对方投降效果音的“VICTORY.”

简直是贝尼带你复习moba游戏英语术语大会。

“早点睡哦。”贝尼在他们反应过来之前柔声开口，却带着不容拒绝的威严，“小孩子睡眠要充足。”

然后他掐掉了耳机。

以为是个青铜，没想到是位王者。

果然人不可貌相。

8.

曼努在模拟人生里很努力想要成为一位前锋。

可是最后还是成为了一位门将。

他很不服气，再次对已经完成了跨国公司总裁成就的菲利普发动狗狗眼攻势。

菲利普心下一软答应跟他合玩一个号。

结果有超强陪练的曼努完成了前锋到教练到联合国大使再到诺贝尔和平奖的 一系列成就。

路过的戈麦斯：“请问你俩想联手毁灭世界吗？”

9.

与此同时。

“萨米，有时间吗？”

赫迪拉意料之外接到尤里安的电话，心下有些迷惑但还是接了：“有啊，你要找梅苏特吗？”

尤里安的小奶音夹杂在一大串枪械声和爆破音之中，让赫迪拉不由得把手机拿开了点：“不，我就找你啦。”

“找我什么事？……尤里安，你在干什么？”

突然背景音里传来另一把奶声尖叫“Jule你躲开！”随后又是一串爆破和枪声，萨米满心懵逼时听见电话那头的尤里安小声说了句粗话：“呃我刚刚在玩游戏，然后我现在死了。”

“噗Jule你活该。”背景里传来另一个孩子的调笑，认真分辨的话还有另外一把笑声。

尤里安听上去有点生气：“你们是不是公报私仇？信不信我不帮你们了！”

笑声停住了，半晌一个声音可怜巴巴地求饶：“Jule~你不能这样对你的前队友和现队友的……”

“前队友和现队友？”赫迪拉出色地抓住了重点，“尤里安？他们是谁？”

“呃……”尤里安似乎是被打乱了步调，嗫嚅了好一会，“是凯文和莱昂。”背景音里两人还元气满满地“嗨”了一声，“找你就是想让你出面办个无成人陪伴儿童登机的手续，还得拜托你去接个机啥的。”

赫迪拉：？？？

今天的保父依旧被奴役着。


	29. Chapter 29

1.

生活处处是惊喜。

因为无论是正选队长还是退休返聘队长还是各位不省心的副队长都因为各种不可抗力幼化的幼化，倒下的倒下，要么不出场一出场就变成操心老父亲的赫迪拉在门铃响起那一刻心下就微微一紧。

“不开门吗？”塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪把桌上散落的羊头牌收进盒子里，鬓边还扎着马茨用了20分钟才辛辛苦苦绑上的一条麻花辫，“中午外面会很晒的，会是谁呢？”

我怎么敢开啊？上上回这门开开进来一个净胡闹的半吊子家长马尔科，上回这门开开进来的是国民姐姐你，这回开开可不知是哪尊大佛了。赫迪拉翻了一个足够漫长的白眼，做好了心理准备，深吸一口气直起身……

“你好？”然而鲁迪已经拉开门了，已经娴熟地向门外的人问好了，刚刚拢上去的那条小麻花还极具风情地在他脸旁摇晃。

你妈妈没教你不要随便给陌生人开门的吗！萨米·赫迪拉对这一屋子的糊涂孩子的安保意识感到了深切的绝望，三步并作两步护在门边。

“你好，打扰了~”

是个孩子的声音，音质软糯，措辞得体，就是听起来……海拔有点高。

赫迪拉抬头，迎着一脑门的灿烂阳光看见了——

“萨米！好久不见啦！诶这是新来的孩子吗长得真漂亮——”

~~传说中的老救星~~ 佩尔·默德萨克以及他肩上的幼体凯文·特拉普。

2.

“你们怎么一起过来了？凯文，你们飞机不是晚点了吗？”赫迪拉揉着鼻梁，看着塞巴斯蒂安堪称体贴地给凯文拿了杯果汁，然后抛给佩尔一罐冰啤酒，最后拖着看热闹的聚勒退出会客厅，“我以为你们不熟？”

凯文抬着一双曾被形容为“华美”的大眼睛吸溜吸溜地喝了半杯的果汁：“后面又突然说不晚点了，手机玩没电了就没通知你啦。我和佩尔的话的确不认识。”

“所以是什么给你勇气让你觉得你可以跟他一起走的？”

“emmmmmmmm……”孩子和默德萨克交换了一个眼神，又喝了一口果汁，“他看上去比较慈祥？”

我是不是该让梅苏特加强一下他们的安全意识教育？

弱小，无助，但胆子十分壮实。

3.

“下次不要随随便便跟着陌生人走。”赫迪拉感觉自己心都要操碎了，皱着眉环视了一下四周，“对了，尤里安告诉我你们不是两个人吗？莱昂呢？”

听到这一直淡定且风度翩翩的凯文才瞪大眼睛，也环视了一下四周：“对啊莱昂呢？”

与此同时，在花园里闲逛的克洛泽，捡到一只因为走神没跟上而被关在门外所以干脆自己玩起来了的，幼体格雷茨卡。

4.

从一脸无奈的克洛泽手中接下这位小型不速之客的赫韦德斯同样感受到了安全教育的迫切之处。

5\. 

“冒昧问下，距离你们这最近的咖啡店在哪？”被暂时上到了默德萨克的户口，安心接受事实的凯文临走时突然问道。

6.

“外面怎么那么吵？”前文提到的退休返聘老队长现在只能窝在被子里不停擤鼻子，直到高鼻梁上都罩上一层浅浅的红色，“发生什么了吗？”

坐在高椅子上的曼努埃尔凑过大半个小身子把菲利普按回靠垫上，蓝汪汪的眼睛里全是和年龄不符的严肃和责备：“你现在都病了就不要管那么多了。”

菲利普看他态度坚决也就顺从地躺回去，任由金发孩子帮他掖上了掀起的被角。有条有理地整理好被铺，曼努又坐回他的高脚椅子上，拿起小刀继续削一个削到一半的苹果——就算是最袖珍的水果刀，对于现在的曼努的手来说也是过于大了。如果不是曼努再三保证不会弄伤自己，菲利普是断不会让他碰刀，更别说是让他做削苹果那么高难度的活了。

未来的德国国门现在失去了那双富有安全感的大手，取而代之的是一双圆润的小掌，皙白得能和果皮之下的果肉相比。手不够大对刀的操控就更讲究技巧，孩子必须付出多一倍的专注。从菲利普这个角度只能看见孩子垂下的刘海和不自觉撅起的嘴唇，还有他手掌间一点点退出的鲜红色的果皮。

“削得不大好看。”曼努把苹果递给他之前看着最后收刀时错手削去的那个小凹坑不满地皱眉，“给你。”

“谢谢。”菲利普从善如流地揉了一把曼努梳理整齐的金发，接下了他递过的苹果，“这只是个苹果，不用那么完美主义的。”

孩子只是撇着嘴看着他咬下第一口，从纸巾筒里抽出几张纸巾把指尖的苹果汁液擦去，然后拽着暂时安置在托马斯床上的泰迪熊跳下高脚椅子，言简意赅地解释道：“我出去看看能不能帮得上忙。”

菲利普病中反应稍有迟钝，愣着看着曼努环抱着几乎和他一般高的泰迪走向门外，才后知后觉地叫住了他。

“？”曼努疑惑地转过身，短短的眉头蹙在一块，倒和他成年后别无二致。

菲利普一时之间也有些语塞，身量不高的孩子还站在他的床尾，虽然有些不耐但还是稳住了乱飘的视线，瞳色清浅得仿佛能一眼见底，仿佛又不能。

虽然现在不过是个和他人无二的团子，短手短脚，还有一肚子孩童的闹腾天性，但还是会挣扎着想去承担责任。小小的双掌现在无法持球，连抓起苹果都显得吃力，但还是努力着把果皮完完整整地削去。沾着苹果汁攥紧的小拳头，和沾满草叶和泥泞也稳定如磐石的手掌，不知何时竟然朦胧地重合了起来。

“菲利普？”见他没有反应，曼努狐疑地抬起一边眉头，“你还好吗？”

曼努，你又何曾给自己留过余地呢？

“没事。”菲利普放低视线，看着手上苹果底部那个小小的凹坑，“辛苦你了。”

以后就拜托你了。

7.

“Schu我告诉你，只要穿过这条窗缝儿，我们就自由了！”马里奥对着那个小小的通风口摩拳擦掌，兴奋得一双巧克力色的眼睛熠熠发亮。

安德烈抱着手看着小胖子站在椅子上跃跃欲试，一副“请开始你的表演”的模样：“你会卡住的，我跟你说。”

小胖子两只小手臂已经伸出去了：“卡住是不可能卡住的，这辈子都不可能卡住的……诶？”

马里奥半个身子已经探出窗外，上半身已经呼吸到了自由的空气，他扭着身子想把自己从窗缝里拔出来。

拔得出来就不知道自由的可贵了。

“呜安德烈……”小胖子又挣扎了两下，卡在窗缝边的小肚子纹丝不动，便自暴自弃地在空中乱划，“安德烈救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我卡住了！”

安德烈一副作壁上观的样子：“你就是太胖了。”

“你说什么？！！！”

“安德烈·许尔勒撤回了一条消息。”

“你别想耍赖我都听见了！”马里奥愤怒地挥舞着双手，轻轻脆脆的童音撞在玻璃上听上去闷闷地抖开一片，倒是扩散得更远了。“呜还有没有点兄弟情义了你们这些没心没肺没肝没肾没胃……”

“照这样下去我俩都是不食人间烟火的神仙啦？”马里奥正颓丧着，挂在窗台上嘟嘟囔囔地骂，只见两条长腿在自己面前站定。一抬头马尔科插着兜气定神闲地看着他笑，“哟，倒挂金钩啊，讲究。”

马里奥本来满怀希望，可见这人还是一副吊儿郎当的样子，连半点搭救的意思都没有，便佯装生气撇开头：“你来干嘛？我只是在这欣赏风景，才没有卡住！”

“我收到Schu的短信，说你身涉险境急需救援。”马尔科晃晃手机，“Sunny，要我帮忙吗？”

“不用！”今天的丁日男孩也很倔强。

“真的不用？饭点快到了，今天有派哦？”

“……要。”小胖子听到甜食浑身一抖，扭捏了一会，最后还是垂下手认输，“马尔科帮帮忙嘛……”

见孩子服软，马尔科也就不再逗他了，一手托着孩子的腰，另一只手试图把固死的窗户扳开多一条缝隙，一边凑在孩子耳边调笑：“你倒是收收腹啊？”

马里奥一听不免有些羞恼：“我已经很努力了！硬来会很痛的好不好马尔科你就……哇！”

大半身子都在窗外，马里奥脱困那一刻便失去重心直直往下栽去，一声惊呼还在嘴边，就被马尔科一把抄在怀里，一大一小双双摔在了草皮上。

天旋地转后的马里奥率先清醒，忙不迭从马尔科身上滚下来：“马尔科！没事吧？对不起我……”

“没事。”好歹是被小胖子整个砸身上了，马尔科胸腔一阵闷痛，但还是强撑着朝小胖子眨眨眼，“现在有没有兄弟情了？”

马里奥上一秒还吓出一眶眼泪，下一秒就噙着泪水锤了马尔科肩膀一拳：“有有有，还感天动地的那种！起来啦派要被抢光了！”

8.

安德烈在窗内看着他俩旁若无人地走远，一张笑脸下是碎成饺子馅的心。

兄弟情？？？？

9.

“莱昂。”凯文翻了个身，华美大眼在昏暗的室内blingbling发亮，“你睡得着吗？”

“睡不着。”莱昂大睁着眼，意识清醒得可以去室外数星星。

好像今天咖啡喝太多了呢。


	30. Chapter 30

1.  
趁着小魔王们午睡的当儿可以干很多事情。  
例如像赫迪拉一样打个盹。  
例如像厄齐尔一样玩会手机。  
例如像鲁迪一样，绕过所有教练组的监控，把泳池放满水，然后吵醒自己玩得最好的队友。

对于鲁迪一张安静贤淑的美貌白皮下其实是只全黑皮皮虾这一点，聚勒并不意外。  
然而被从难得的午睡时间里拽起来，连拖带扭地被拉到游泳池边上，看着昨天还干得连瓷砖都不带水气的游泳池被放满了水，而罪魁祸首还兴高采烈地一边在水里晃腿一边可灿烂地对着他笑。  
生气了吗？生气了哦。  
“你就为了这个？”聚勒叉着腰低头看着塞巴斯蒂安棕色的发旋还有一小截白色的耳尖，“把我吵醒，然后放一池子水，就是为了让我看你在这泡脚？”  
“谁说我只泡脚了？等我泳裤到了就下水。”鲁迪撇着一边嘴角侧着脸看他，“怎么？你还生气了？”  
尼克拉斯气到瞪眼：“我还不能气了？你上午只坐着陪着马茨和莱昂打游戏了吧？我可是抓托马斯和巴斯蒂安抓了一上午！跑到快残废！我好容易有个时间眯一会！瞅着这个当口你把我吵起来，Sippi我劝你善良。”  
塞巴斯蒂安几乎是听到一半就开始笑，仿佛尼克拉斯的血泪控诉跟他隔了一层喜剧电影屏幕：“哇对不起对不起，我忘了您现在需要休息。”  
“算你有良……”  
“毕竟您现在可比我老啊Niki，老年人要注意休息。”鲁迪眉开眼笑，好像刚刚讲了一个可以拿诺贝尔奖的真理。  
熊队友不要扔！裹上蛋液撒上面包糠下锅炸至金黄老人小孩都……  
去你X的老子现在就要扔！  
尼克拉斯是个实诚男孩，给你的承诺说到做到。所以他一个箭步 上前从地上把青年捞起来，在他的惊叫声中把他扔下了水。  
2.  
“水温合适吗这位先生？”尼克拉斯蹲下身瞅着塞巴斯蒂安挣扎着冒出水面，手忙脚乱地抹去脸上的水，然后趁他抹完睁开眼的一瞬间又掬了一掌水往他脸上狠狠泼去。  
丝毫没有一个23岁成年人的自觉。  
3.  
“Niki你是魔鬼吗？”好容易爬上岸的塞巴斯蒂安从上到下都哗啦啦往下淌水，半张脸都粘着头发，狠狠瞪了一脸得意的尼克拉斯一眼，费了好大劲把自己从湿透的上衣里解放出来，便坐在泳池边试图把衣服拧干，“就这么扔下水，我背都快断了。”  
您的好友尼克拉斯已经进入了记仇模式，抱着手一副大义凛然的样子：“活该。”  
“哇明明逆生长的是我！你这人几岁？”塞巴斯蒂安抖开拧到半干的衣服抖了抖，结果眉头又拧在一起了，“等到这衣服干到能穿，我估计已经晒到中暑了。Niki我告诉你我要是晒黑了……”  
话没说完，塞巴斯蒂安听见身后拉链划开的毛糙声响，刚想转过头就被尼克拉斯扔到他头上的外套糊了一脸。  
“借你了快穿上。”尼克拉斯试图装出十分严肃，但看着青年从外套下探出的还挂着水的带笑双眼瞬间便去了七分威风，“谁不知道你晒黑了还比正常人白两个度，如果不是怕你……”  
“怕我什么？”塞巴斯蒂安已经把衣服穿上了——如果忽略他是倒着穿这一点的话。现在他大半张脸都捂在过于宽大的衣领下，正挣扎着把手从长了大半截的袖子里抖出来去拉上被他穿到了背后的拉链。他绝对是在笑，虽然看不见下半张脸，但耸起的苹果肌和弯起的蓝绿大眼出卖了他。  
尼克拉斯盯着青年已经堪称白净的后颈和更加苍白的背部轻微的色差，没来由的有点脸红。他急躁地上前动作粗暴地把链子拉上，迅速背过身就想走：“快回去了他们差不多醒了。”  
然而塞巴斯蒂安从背后叫住了他，他转过身看见青年歪歪斜斜地站着，完全裹在袖子里的手指了指自己略微红肿起来的右脚踝，表情无辜。  
“我脚扭了。”  
4.  
“你怎么下个水都能扭到脚？”尼克拉斯绝望地发问，已经可以看见“队友又可以因为扭到脚坐一上午而自己必须满世界追熊孩子”的可悲未来，“你有那么脆弱的吗？”  
“你还好意思说我？”现在好整以暇地趴在他背上的塞巴斯蒂安用刮耳朵的方式表达着自己的埋怨，“如果不是你突然扔我下水，我就不会急急忙忙在水里站起来，如果不是急急忙忙站起来，我就不会扭到脚！不怪你怪谁啊？”  
“道理我懂，但是Sippi你能停下刮我耳朵不？”尼克拉斯试图偏头避开那只乱挥的袖子，把背上的塞巴斯蒂安往上颠了颠。  
作为回应，塞巴斯蒂安又刮了一下他耳朵，然后呼噜了一把他的头发。  
尼克拉斯半是恼怒半是无奈地回头看了一眼，鲁迪一副“我超乖的，但是我的手有自己想法”的无辜笑脸，单独发生在他身上的时光回溯熨平了他眼角尼克拉斯深谙于心的笑纹数量，湿漉漉的棕发没了发箍便散乱地盖在脑门上。  
然后他又趁着尼克拉斯愣神的一瞬间，给了他脑门结实的一掌。  
真正的皮是什么？是就算腿断了，也能继续皮。  
5.  
你自找的。聚勒眯着眼盯了后背上那位皮孩小半分钟，突然松手把人放下了地。  
“Niki你干嘛不会要我那么远跳回去吧等……哇？！”塞巴斯蒂安才堪堪站稳，正一脸懵逼地抬头发问，还搭在聚勒肩上的手突然被狠狠往前一拉，让他整个人摔在了对方背上。  
“等一下！Niki你到底要……”被困在自己前伸的双臂和聚勒宽阔的后背之间，鲁迪只能艰难地用仅剩完好的一只脚原地乱蹦，想越过尼克拉斯巨塔一样的身高看这人到底一言不发地在干什么——虽说不是第一回在这个晚辈面前皮了，但往常他身后都有广阔的空间让他后退，然而现在他必须直面自己皮的后果了，这位不怎么合格的前辈才发现以前供他后退的并不是所谓物理上的广阔空间，而是尼克拉斯过分的宽容。  
现在自己成了物理意义上的晚辈了，尼克拉斯还有纵容他的必要吗？塞巴斯蒂安没有这个底气，所以他慌里慌张地开始道歉：“Niki你听我说那个……我很抱歉，我不知道这会让你生气我……呃那个你能先放开吗有事我们可以好好谈……”  
似乎是听到了他的道歉，又或许是因为其他原因，从手臂上传来的拉力消失了——塞巴斯蒂安迅速回过神来，试图活动自己的双臂，然而不行。他疑惑地努起嘴，小心翼翼地上下左右乱动，可前臂仍然被固定在聚勒宽广的两肩之前。  
这个时候尼克拉斯又把他捞到了自己背上。塞巴斯蒂安被自己手臂卡在原地也只能乖乖地扣住前者的肩膀，借着高度他终于看见了，尼克拉斯的杰作。  
他把他两只袖子长出来的部分绑成了死死一个大结，干净利落地把他不羁的双手困在了袖管里——全方位无风险地把他的手欠发乎脑抽止乎现实。  
几乎是在他意识到自己被耍的同时尼克拉斯开始大笑，他笑得浑身发抖以至于在他背上的鲁迪都能听见他胸腔里浑厚的笑音：“Sippi，手欠也是要付出代价的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安本来不是什么话多的人，被禁锢了双手如同被禁锢了灵魂。灵魂不自由的塞巴斯蒂安被沉默debuff了半天，最后把头埋进聚勒肩侧，好久才闷出一句：“Niki你真没劲。”  
6.  
从泳池到营地路不长也不短。  
塞巴斯蒂安并不算重，甚至逆生长后还轻了几分，但一定的份量还是有的。尼克拉斯没过一会也觉得有点喘不上来气，便放慢了脚步缓缓地走，好节省些体力。  
鲁迪起初还能跟他有一搭没一搭跟他斗嘴说笑，逐渐声音越来越低，到最后和平缓的呼吸融在了一起。尼克拉斯回头看了一眼，青年偏着头枕在自己半干的长发上睡着了。他的视野只能看见青年窄直的鼻梁，但背部密密麻麻的神经忠实地反馈着鲁迪每一次匀长的呼吸和每一次柔软棕发的磨蹭，每一次都在给他确认他背上青年的存在是如何的鲜活而温暖。隔着一层肌肉，塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪的体温让他从来没有那么真实可感过。但说习惯都是假的，这个塞巴斯蒂安像是一张随手抽出的扑克牌，从尼克拉斯无比模糊的他的过去随意截取的一个剪影，渺茫得缺乏实感，又真实地装着一个熟悉的灵魂。尼克拉斯被迫意识到，在一个他并不清楚的过去的时刻里，塞巴斯蒂安有这么一头柔顺的棕发，有这样温柔却迷茫的眼神，有这样绵软的嗓音。塞巴斯蒂安退行到了熟悉的旧日，但对于尼克拉斯来说却是迈进了一个崭新得令人不安的领域——在变成自己遇上的那位塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪之前，在他曾经是和自己同龄甚至比自己小的愣头青的时候，他是怎么样的一个人？  
以前的尼克拉斯会说服自己不要去猜，因为每一次揣测都像是一种不可饶恕的僭越。但当这个青年真切地出现在门前，真切地握着游戏手柄娴熟地打游戏，真切地因为玩笑吃瘪生闷气，真切地伏在自己背上毫无防备地睡着，虽然明白这不过是暂时的假象，最终一切都会扭转回他熟悉的模式，虽然未经允许，但是不是就可以假装自己曾经也曾和他共享过那么一段人生。  
他为此欢欣，同时亦为此惶恐。  
7.  
这么想着已经回到了营地，小魔王们午睡还没醒，尼克拉斯想着既然如此不如自己放下背上的人也去补补眠好了。  
结果把人背到房间了，他才后知后觉地意识到。  
如果不叫醒塞巴斯蒂安，他就没法把人放下来；如果不把人放下来，他就没法腾出手解开袖子上的死结；如果不解开死结，他就没法补眠；但是如果叫醒塞巴斯蒂安，他也不好意思也不可能去睡。所以是叫还是不叫？  
优秀青年尼克拉斯·聚勒就这么陷入了无尽的思考，直到路过的托尼仗义出手帮他把袖子解开。  
到最后尼克拉斯还是没能补眠。


	31. Chapter 31

1.  
让一个孩子乖乖坐下并喂他吃饭不是什么难事。  
在梅苏特成为这个实装版颜值高配永无岛实际岛主之前，他真情实感地这么想。  
现在，他被安排得明明白白。

2.  
运气来了你是挡不住的。这辈子都不可能挡住的。  
例如，梅苏特随便出门吃个饭，都能在饭堂还有一百多米的直线距离的小路上，捡到一只连人带饭皮进泥坑的小型托马斯。  
真是羡煞旁人。  
梅苏特绷着脸把托马斯和一只盘子从泥坑里打捞出来，一路嫌弃一路小跑着把人拎回营地又是洗脸又是换干净衣服。而被抱在怀里的某儿童只会搂着他脖子没脸没皮地笑，丝毫没有刚刚捧着餐盘跳着骑马舞一头摔进坑里的羞耻感。  
俗话说得好开局一只娃其他全靠捡。在梅苏特抱着这个吸铁石一样的幸运之星一路走回饭堂，没走两步就遇见了千里追娃直到天涯的马里奥·戈麦斯。男人小心翼翼地隐藏着自己跑完整个营地寻人后加急的喘息，三番几次表达感谢后就安静地走在梅苏特旁边，拒不接受托马斯无数次试图利用道歉的狗狗眼；两大一小又没走两步，又碰见了正在和小马里奥激烈辩论（虽然看上去就是单方面的解释和一方面的撒泼）的博阿滕，一大一小就着“果仁冰淇淋里面也有维生素也有碳水化合物还有矿物质为什么就不能当正餐”这个话题不停拌着嘴并自动自觉地跟在了梅苏特身后；接下来撞上的是一身草屑的巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯，两个孩子绕着队伍里几个成年人玩起了秦王走位，但总体来说还是跟着大队伍了；然后是带着蜜汁闲适的克洛泽以及蜜汁严肃的克罗斯，前者甚至绕上来拍了拍托马斯的卷毛脑袋，还相当活泼地讨了个碰拳，换来托尼一脸“我只有二十几岁但是我好累”的表情；脚上套着护具的鲁迪和聚勒在大队伍经过时还在猜拳，然而几秒后就变成了鲁迪在聚勒背上并嘲笑“谁叫你猜拳第一次永远出布啊？”而聚勒笑着抬手扯住他的发箍并狠狠弹他额头上的状态……人越聚越多，到最后梅苏特到达饭堂时，为数不多早早到达的神仙父亲赫韦德斯以及他身边四个豆丁都看直了眼。  
“恭迎大驾。”默特萨克从流水台边绕出来，操着一口德式英语，动作浮夸地递给梅苏特一个盘子，“大佬我们今天打谁？”  
梅苏特白了他一眼，然后把托马斯糊了过去。

3.  
尤里安老远看见梅苏特走过来，赶忙开了粉丝滤镜滤掉他身后黑压压一群人，小腰板挺得笔直笔直，连一开始嫌弃推开的西兰花都叉起来正打算往嘴里送了，却看见梅苏特把托马斯塞走便径自走去吃东西，看都没看这边一眼。  
试图引起偶像注意却不幸失败（1/1）  
作战失败，尤里安顿时泄了一半的气，挺起来的腰板随之就塌了下去。黑眼珠溜了一眼叉子上无辜的西兰花，越看越不顺眼。  
情灭了爱熄了，再也没有吃西兰花的理由了。  
所以他一叉子把西兰花拨到了旁边马茨的盘子里。  
肉食动物马茨：？？？

4.  
被硬塞了一块西兰花，马茨瞅着贝尼还在看手机，一肘子就怼了回去：“你干嘛！你不吃就扔掉别塞给我！”  
“谁说那是我的你能证明吗？”小兔子翘起小鼻子，轻蔑地斜了他一眼，“别栽赃陷害啊。”  
“嗨呀小兔崽子就算变小了我也还是你长辈！”马茨瞪大眼睛，果决地把西兰花叉了回去。  
“都是第一次做人凭什么让你啊？”尤里安不甘示弱，把已经被叉得相貌凄惨的西兰花叉进了马茨的盘子里。  
两个毛孩子就这么一来二去地往对方盘子里怼一朵可怜的西兰花，眼看着一朵好好的西兰花都快变成西兰花蓉了，一直坐在对面一边安静吃饭一边暗中观察的约书亚不着痕迹地叹了口气，在某个来回马茨的叉子落下前，从尤里安的盘子里叉走了西兰花并放进了嘴里。

5.  
长辈马茨率先反应过来，面带挑衅地拍了拍尤里安的肩膀：“你看，人家就是比你懂得营养均衡。”  
紧接着，尤里安在众目睽睽之下说了那句让他接下来后悔三天的话。  
“营养均衡有什么用？”他嗤笑一声，“既然我都知道我未来会长到188了，我费什么劲维持什么营养均衡？”

6.  
话音刚落，约书亚浑身一抖。  
你完蛋了。曼努淡定地继续吃东西，看似稳如蛇皮实际慌中带急，攥着泰迪的手已经在微微颤抖。  
尤里安你完蛋了。

7.  
看似平静的小餐桌上，暗流汹涌。  
贝尼突然起身离席，灵巧绕过餐厅里乱窜的巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯以及追在他们身后喂饭的默特萨克，把试图逃狱的格雷茨卡按在了饭桌上。  
看着家长一时半会是回不来了，约书亚突然有了动作。他一言不发地开始从尤里安盘子里叉走剩下的西兰花、青椒和紫甘蓝——只要是尤里安明里暗里表示过嫌弃的食物，他都叉到了自己盘子里。  
充满正义感的马茨瞧着约书亚充满自虐倾向的不合情理的行为急了眼：这孩子平时看着可是个人精怎么现在就傻了帮着人折磨自己了？就算看上咱家兔崽子也不能这么干。这门亲事我不同意！赶忙着撂下餐具想站起来，被专业看戏的曼努埃尔 一把拽下。  
你又干啥？敢情爹傻傻一个娘傻傻一窝在你家是反过来了吗？马茨把一双葡萄眼瞪得滴溜圆，盯着另一位前监护人满脸不可置信。  
年纪轻轻急什么急？得了急失了智懂不懂？曼努埃尔云淡风轻地把紫甘蓝青椒串了串拨到了旁边约书亚盘子里，而后者低眉顺眼地就默许了这个举动，甚至更加云淡风轻地拨了拨意面摆了一下盘。  
尤里安一看也傻了眼，昨天还盖一条被子的小伙伴怎么吃了块西兰花就傻了？抬头一扫眼发现贝尼已经成功把莱昂捆在了椅子上，已经要往回走了，急忙按住约书亚摆盘的手：“Jo你清醒一点！你把西兰花叉回来我也没有那么讨厌……”  
约书亚抬头看了他一眼，目光平直，带着成年人的锐气。  
然后他在尤里安反应过来之前，一把把两个人的盘子换了过来。

贝尼像计算好一样到达，看见了尤里安一脸惊恐按着盘子就往外推的双手，温柔地笑了笑：“Jule，不许挑食。”  
“对啊，要注意营，养，均，衡。”约书亚再抬头就是一脸稚气，神情认真地用叉子敲了敲尤里安那一盘子蔬菜，“不然长不高的。”  
尤里安：不知道怎么了就被安排进去了。  
马茨：miao啊。（发出前任套路之王的声音）

8.  
坐在一边抱着马里奥喂饭的罗伊斯看完了全程，瑟瑟发抖地抱住了怀里的小胖子。  
时隔多年，身高仍然是不能踩下去的坑。  
还是我家任揉不炸的Sunny可爱。  
坐在对面的安德烈：这兄弟情我看不下去，请问我能换台吗？  
不过说到身高。  
安德烈环顾了一下四周，有点摸不着头脑。  
菲利普呢？

9.  
身为大佬，菲利普不担心身高吃亏已经很久了。  
但是现在，他一手抓着拖地的polo衫，一手提着过长的裤子，抬头看着高不可及的门把手，意识到自己被困在自己房间里了的事实。  
时隔多年，菲利普再一次吃了身高的亏。


	32. Chapter 32

1.  
俗话说三岁看大七岁看老。小时候的性格和成年后的性格就算不会像个十成十可至少也有八九分相像吧？  
曾经默特萨克是这么想的。  
结果现在他和对面长着松鼠牙的小崽子隔着一条要用勾股定理算半天的直线眼神对峙，心里却只想抽自己两大嘴巴子。

2.  
安德烈一早就发现菲利普没来吃饭了，可马尔科顾着揉马里奥的腮帮子，隔壁桌一场套路大战打得酣畅淋漓，而梅苏特？梅苏特跑去吸新来的孩子了，还拽着唯一一个看上去靠谱一丢丢的赫迪拉。  
小安德烈愁得一头白金色的软毛都耷拉下来了，思前想后，最后还是顺着椅子滑下地，迟疑地向前走。饭点时间的食堂简直就是大型违章现场，一地的小魔王撒开脚丫四窜奔走，横冲直撞，安德烈几乎是两步就会被吓得浑身一震，这一路走得心惊肉跳危机四伏。  
跑什么跑啊你们没几个长大了跑的比我快的……  
小安德烈小声腹诽着，侧身躲过冲过来的卢卡斯，终于到达追孩子追到残废的默特萨克旁边，踮着脚好容易够到短裤边，犹犹豫豫地拽了拽。  
佩尔本来靠在吧台边已经模模糊糊了，恍惚里觉得自己裤子往下掉，下意识揪住裤腰往上提——这一提不要紧，咋觉得自己裤子重千斤？难不成自己短裤还能成精自我增重吗？  
佩尔被自己吓了一跳，忙不迭撑开眼往下一看——  
攥着短裤脚吊在半空中的安德烈露出了一个尴尬的笑容。

3.  
菲利普不在房间里，房间里除了拖到门边的椅子以外为什么异样。可这一看，曼努心里什么都明白了，握了握贝尼的手示意他低下身，趴在贝尼耳边小声说了几句，便放开手揪着约书亚跑了。  
贝尼转头就和默特萨克说了，可没人知道菲利普在哪，眨巴着斑比眼的克洛泽不知道，急得跳脚（真的在跳）的托马斯也不知道。  
默特萨克一个头赛两个大，只能拜托贝尼和米洛把几个未成年人送回去吃饭，成功换来贝尼一个“WTF”的表情。好说歹说终于把人哄走了，佩尔左看看右看看，也不知道往哪走去寻人。  
感觉自己上了一条贼船。

4.  
与此同时，约书亚和曼努终于找到高度合适的椅子，把陷在童装海洋里表情怨忿的菲利普拉了出来。  
又吃身高亏了呢，队长。

5.  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
几个一米八的大汉围着中间小小一个黑着脸的孩子，这个场面怎么看怎么诡异。  
最后被围在中间的菲利普清了清嗓子：“我刚刚自己开了门，见没人就自己跑去找衣服穿，然后……然后……”  
“困在箱子里了？”从门外进来的米洛神色戏谑，和后面贝尼一脸“WTF”形成鲜明对比。  
“……是。”菲利普脸一下红到耳尖，“知道了你非得说出来吗米洛？”  
克洛泽神色自若地把一杯温牛奶塞进孩子手里：“你自己立flag就得自己拔出来。给，没吃饭没喝水的，先喝点牛奶。”  
“你端点别的过来不成吗？给我点酒精安慰一下我不成吗？”  
“不成，你现在未成年人，就得喝点未成年人喝的。”  
菲利普白眼一翻，抱着玻璃杯往后一靠，驾轻就熟地啜了口牛奶：“你们也看到了我现在短手短脚的，肯定带不了托马斯那种猴子精。这家长一天一天地少，必须得想想办法……梅苏特你能不能收一下你的笑容？”  
“啊对不起。”梅苏特笑容突然端庄。  
“佩尔。”菲利普眼珠一溜，“你有什么人选吗？”  
突然被cue，可今天已经接受好几次核打击的老人家已经身心俱疲，一个白眼避过：“没有。贝尼你呢？”  
“啥？”青年刚刚还在摩挲自己的鼻尖，只能下意识扯起一个非常官方的微笑，“……我也没有。”  
“马尔科？”  
金发青年立马摆手：“没有没有。”  
“托尼你……”  
“抱歉没有。”克罗斯早就预料到这一步，话还没说完便一脸冷漠地回绝。  
“……”菲利普鼓着腮帮看着这一圈成年人，突然把杯子往桌面上重重一砸：“啊烦死了！我不管了！我——要——吃——饭——！”  
“等等啊？”佩尔利用臂长优势隔着老远把拔腿想跑的松鼠崽子按在沙发上，“事情还没解决呢你急啥？托马斯那小崽子都快给你承包一个饭堂了你还怕没东西吃吗？”  
“哇我现在都是未成年人了你们还想压榨童工吗！”菲利普把一句话说得咬牙切齿，呲起一排小米一样的牙，“我什么时候才能当一个甩手掌柜？！”  
“起码把工作交接好啊！”  
“我吃完东西再说！”  
“费不了多少时间！”  
“我不管我不依我就不！”  
于是就发生了开头的一幕。  
说好冷静严谨认真尽责呢？  
今天第二次意识到自己上了贼船的默特萨克感到前所未有的头大。


	33. Chapter 33

1.  
菲利普坐在球场边护栏上，从齐膝短裤下露出的小腿在半空中优哉游哉地晃着。从球场观众席遮雨棚旁漏出的阳光把孩子的影子拉得很长，也拉出了孩子所没有的棱角。菲利普眯着眼看着几十米外小曼努又双叒叕洞穿了托马斯把守的球门，金色锅盖头跑成了中分，插着腰笑倒在草坪上。而托马斯则是艰难地滚到球门里把球捞出来，带着一身的草碎把球往曼努脸上砸。  
无聊。  
菲利普又舔了口榛果味的冰淇淋，换了个晃腿的频率，皱眉看着曼努“哇”一声弹起来开启了新一轮“有种你别跑我保证不打死你”的追逐战，托马斯也没辜负一个未来国脚的身子，在草坪上跑出一条蛇形残影。  
那么热的天他们怎么跑得那么欢的啊？他们是太阳能发电的吗？  
菲利普抹了把汗湿的后颈，被束高的发尾扫在手背上，像一小撮麦芒。  
菲利普本来很拒绝把头发梳起来，可天热巴盖，该出的汗还是会出，后脑勺的碎发软塌塌地，半天下来沾上汗贴在皮肤上，痒得让人难受。最后杰罗姆看他把后颈都挠红了，才帮他把发尾束起来了。  
期间梅苏特曾悄摸摸地试图给他绑条丝带，被他用眼神杀了回去，于是就有了以下这一幕。  
天气晴好，行云万丈，球场边上坐着一只小辫子短。

2.  
“Fippo！”  
菲利普刚刚舔完手上的冰淇淋，太阳已经移到了他头顶正上方，直射下来的阳光烫得他整个人晕乎乎的。他听见托马斯在远方喊他，操场上蒸起来的水汽把孩子跑过来的身影冲得模模糊糊，他犹豫一下，从栏杆上跳下地。  
“Fippo！”托马斯在他面前停下的时候又叫了一声，乐呵呵地扯着嘴笑，“把手伸出来！”  
到底是哪里想出来那么奇奇怪怪的叫法的，我对着自己名字都几十年了都没想过这么叫的。菲利普略带不满地腹诽着，一边扯着汗湿的领子，一边伸出手去：“干嘛？”  
托马斯神秘地挤挤眼，突然一把握住他伸出的手。一阵凉意隔着孩童的皮肤传过来：“哒哒哒哒！我刚刚去厨房偷了冰哦！怎样呀是不是很凉？”  
菲利普终于留意到孩子的手还挂着水珠，怕不是把冰在手上捂化了：“都几岁的人了啊？这么捂着不冻得疼吗？”  
“不疼呀！”托马斯完全忽略了他不赞同而皱起的眉头，又伸手挤了挤他的脸——自从他也回缩了之后这人就更加放肆地做些没大没小的举动了。不过刚才那一下的确让他晒得晕乎的脑子回神了，看在这份上菲利普也就默许了他拉着他手往回走的举动了。

3.  
本来这个画面无比和谐。托马斯握着他手走在前头，一边张着嘴叨逼叨。菲利普跟在后头，安静地吃口袋里的果冻。  
直到马茨一脸鬼祟地从旁边凑过来在托马斯耳边说了几句话，然后得意地走开。  
“他说什么了？”菲利普换了个质询的眼神。  
“他说我像牵了个小女友。”纯真开朗的托马斯就那么大喇喇地说了出来，毫无队友意识，“长头发扎小辫子的那种，还说下次让你试试Drindl。”  
“这样啊。”  
当天下午，鲁迪成功在房门上拾获一只被透明胶牢牢贴在墙上的，扎着双马尾穿着Drindl的马茨。  
对于这种天降把柄，皮皮迪思考了很久（拍摄角度），最后还是各个角度拍照取证后，把人从门上取了下来。  
据说当天晚上全营地就人手一份了。  
你大佬变小了，但他还是你大佬。

4.  
在经历这一事件后，梅苏特（对着照片笑了一个晚上）（然后各个云空间都备份了一份后）意识到了一个严重的问题。  
营地里崽子们的头发是不是都该剪剪了。

5.  
剪头发这个事虽然受到了营地大部分幼儿园群众的推崇，虽然不能从外面请XX师傅进来给自己捣鼓头发，但毕竟现在剪了也不怎么影响成年后的帅气。大部分人觉得这对自己的偶像包袱没什么负面影响，也就同意了。  
当然也有叛逆分子。  
例如马茨。  
对，就算被扎了好几次小辫子，甚至被全营地冠上“梦中小女友”的雅号，成为营地里头号女装大佬，但他还是不想放弃自己的秀发。

6.  
“马茨，你听话。”聚勒拿着剪刀满脸都写着高兴：马茨死活不肯剪头发，他怎么劝都不听，“你还想被扎头发吗？剪短了有什么不好吗？”  
“很多不好！”小马茨嘴嘟的老长，抱着手就是不依，“我觉得我现在很好！我不想剪头发！”  
“马茨你过来。”刚刚还笑得一脸乖巧端庄像谁心底的一片白月光的塞巴斯蒂安突然扬手招孩子过去，“过来嘛又不会吃了你。”  
“不经验告诉我你会的。”  
“真的不吃啦我很挑食的。”  
“我怎么感觉被黑了？”孩子皱着眉，小脸都是狐疑的神色，“你不准使坏！”  
鲁迪现在的笑容堪称诡秘了，要是配个水晶球活像个算命神棍：“过来吧支你一招。”  
或许是塞巴斯蒂安一张纯良乖萌的白皮颇具说服力，也或许是保住头毛的念头让马茨急需一位长发队友的支持，马茨最后摇摆了一会，看了一眼浑身沐浴着公正严明光芒的聚勒，还是转身向塞巴斯蒂安的方向跑去。鲁迪可得意地朝他抛了个胜利wink，把马茨抱起来放到膝上，贴到孩子耳边小声说着什么。  
他又翘起一边嘴角了，这表明他又要使坏了，这次受害者大概就是自己。尼克拉斯颇具先见之明地意识到了这点，这让他不由自主关注起那双薄唇的每一次翕动，想费力地读出个中词句。但塞巴斯蒂安敏锐地感觉到他的视线了，他带笑弯起的双眼朝他瞟了一眼，眼眸和嘴角的弧度都带着狡黠的味道，便举起一只手挡在自己颊边，完全隔绝了尼克拉斯的窥探。  
啧，小气。尼克拉斯不自觉地有些恼，别过头去看窗外的风景。  
没过一会他听见马茨透着不信任的声音：“这真的能行？”  
“真的能行。起码对Niki有效。”塞巴斯蒂安信誓旦旦地眨眨眼，“试试不就知道了？”  
马茨盯着他眼睛看了一会，又扫了一眼聚勒，思考了一会，突然一脸破罐破摔地转过身面对尼克拉斯。  
“Niki~”下一秒，聚勒就听见马茨比平日嗲上个几百倍的童声，吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
现在全营地的梦幻小女友正抬着他一双澄澈大眼可怜巴巴地盯着他：“我不想剪头发嘛~”  
“拜托拜托啦~”  
在马茨开口说最后一句的时候尼克拉斯突然明白为什么塞巴斯蒂安有那么大把握了。  
因为在孩子开口的一瞬间，圈着孩子的塞巴斯蒂安把下巴轻轻搁在孩子发旋上，用同样的弧度抬着眼，笑着随着马茨的话一个字一个字地做着口型。  
“拜托咯Niki~”

7.  
知道两个自带柔光的人放在一块会怎样？  
会合成圣光。  
尼克拉斯觉得自己看到了天堂的召唤。

8.  
马茨毫无悬念地被放过了，小孩特别沉重地表示终于知道兔崽子是怎么把贝尼吃得死死的了，并特别正经地对表示了感谢后跑出了门。  
背后真凶鲁迪不显山不露水地把人送出去，回头蹲下身去拍趴在沙发上方生方死的尼克拉斯的脑壳：“这位理发师傅，你怎么就倒下了呢？这里还有人等着你剪的啊？”  
尼克拉斯别过头盯着一脸嘚瑟的人，突然抬手揪住塞巴斯蒂安额上的发箍，扯开后突然放手，面色平静地看着冷不丁防被发箍弹得“嗷”一嗓子坐地上的塞巴斯蒂安。  
“Niki你搞什么啊？”塞巴斯蒂安捂着额头一脸委屈巴巴。  
“你又不用剪。”尼克拉斯扭过脸朝向沙发里，耳根微红，“你这样就挺好。”


	34. Chapter 34

9.

像马茨这种恶意卖萌曲线救国的是一种抗争方式。

当然也有铁骨铮铮对抗到底的反叛分子。

例如菲利普。

10.

“我不要剪头发！”菲利普手紧紧捂住头上的安全帽，帽檐压下来的金色刘海盖住了满是惊惶警惕的大眼睛，“佩尔·默特萨克！我警告你不要再过来了！”

佩尔举起双手做了个无奈的表情，两条长腿施施然一迈一跨就越过了茶几，吓得菲利普往后连跳几步，像小动物一样从佩尔两臂间闪出去，跑到茶几另一边气呼呼地看着他。

天啊这孩子松鼠的吗怎么那么能溜？佩尔快被现实压坏一身老骨头，只能强装严肃：“菲利普你都带着那个安全帽睡了一晚了，就剪一点点，你的头发太长了！”

“才不长！这叫时尚！”菲利普龇着小米一样的松鼠牙回嘴，“不许你碰它们！”

艾玛长大后那么明事理一人怎么变小了就那么熊呢？难道小时候就把熊的份额用完了吗？

佩尔静止在原地和豆丁菲利普隔空对峙，希望能凭自己严厉如炬的眼神让孩子服软。事实证明他完全没有吸取昨天的教训，几分钟后他就意识到就算他颈椎因为长时间弯折而断掉，菲利普都会保持着这个誓死不从的姿势保卫他失而复得的头毛。气恼之下他又试图借手长优势把小孩捞过来，可菲利普灵活地一缩身子便惊叫着从他指尖溜走，麻雀一样跳上沙发。

大概是几百个回合后，佩尔已经累得摊在沙发上哼哧哼哧喘着气，而菲利普也没好到哪去，靠在沙发脚上气不接下气，安全帽歪扣着，开始犯困。

最后双方各退一步，菲利普剪短了他的刘海，佩尔则保证他后脑的小碎发就算长得可以编麻花他都不管了。

勇士菲利普在高恶势力下，成功保住了他的头发。

真是可喜可贺。

11.

当然也是有积极响应号令的乖孩子。

曼努端端正正地坐在高脚椅子上，两只小手攥着裤子膝盖，安静地看着贝尼忙里忙外窜来窜去四处捣鼓。他的面前从大到小罗列了一排各种型号的剪刀，全都是贝尼不知道从哪个旮旯翻出来的。

正说着，贝尼又翻出来一把细身长脚的剪子，往桌上一放便又开始找。曼努伸手把那把剪刀拉到自己身侧，比对了一下把它也归进了桌上的队列。

都十几把了吧，贝尼还没找到趁手的吗？小曼努伸长了脖子，看着青年正欲把头塞进不知道哪里翻出来的蜜汁箱子里，忙不迭开口叫住：“贝尼！别找了！随便找把用用就好了！”

“这不成啊……”贝尼攥着箱子边露出一个抱歉的微笑，“我还没给小孩子剪过头发呢，还是找把好用点的吧，剪出来也好看。”

曼努露出一个困惑的表情：“不用那么麻烦吧？这头发都是小事情啊不影响，这种事不都是看人颜值的吗？”

？？？少年你这个自信心有点强啊？？？

等等这就是你乱穿衣服的原因吗？？？

贝尼好像猝不及防解开了一个困扰他好几年的疑问。

“贝尼，这把就可以了。”曼努随手从桌上捡起一把，恰恰好是刚刚翻出来的细脚伶仃的那把。可没等他举起来，贝尼就两步并作一步地冲过来小心翼翼地把剪刀尖从他小掌里卸出来放到桌上，指尖还在他掌丘上不轻不重地责备一按。

“你可别划了手。”贝尼眼神在桌上一排剪刀上溜了两回，最后终于捡起来一把圆头的剪刀，“还是圆头的的吧，那就不会伤着你了。”

曼努埃尔咧嘴朝贝尼一笑，又端正地坐回高脚椅上，乖巧地闭上眼：“只是刘海那么一点，贝尼你手那么巧，又能有什么错呢？”

“可别报那么大期望，剪岔了不负责啊。”贝尼笑着按下小孩的金色刘海，略长的金色发丝密密地遮住孩子的眼盖，和长翘的睫毛交在一块。贝尼咬着下唇度了好久，才敢把剪刀尖抵上孩子的额头。

小孩皮肤光洁细软，金属制的刀尖抵着也没有多少阻力，虎口一开一合，刀刃一合一开，金线一样的细发应声落下，孩子的睫毛也会随着落下碎发的毫厘重量轻颤。

说着不在意其实还是在意的吧。贝尼忍不住微笑，有谁会跟自己发型过不去啊？

本来就只是理理刘海的小修小剪，就没有多大工程量。没一会贝尼就放下剪子，用手拨去落在孩子眼旁的碎发，柔声开口：“好了曼努。”

曼努闻声也听话地睁开了眼睛，一瞬间涌入的灯光让孩子的瞳孔自然地收缩，明蓝色的虹膜向中心聚拢，微微熠动的水意和倒映的光斑，像从万花筒中看万朵海浪冲刷黑色礁石。说实话贝尼也是第一回距离那么近端详曼努埃尔的眼睛，以前只觉它们安在曼努一个成人身上也蓝的过分，今日突然那么近的一看，才发现这一双蓝眸似乎由始至终都没有变过色。

“贝尼？”冷不丁被人老近老近地盯着看，就算是老熟人，小曼努内敛的本性也让他下意识往后躲，“怎么了？”

“没，没事。”贝尼回过神不好意思地眨眨眼，窘迫地原地转了圈，才找到纸巾拂掉孩子脸上剩下的碎发。

找个机会一定要给他拍张特写。

12.

说到剪头。

托尼突然发现自己顶着那么个名字，竟然全章没有被cue过。

作者：不可能的。

13.

不过托尼老师很闲是真的。

虽然全章都在围绕剪头一个中心，但要剪的也说实话也不多，现有的人手也带的过来。除却从梅苏特那听的几个“光辉事迹”，这回剪头潮算是有惊无险地过去了。托尼平日里拎拎孩子是可以的，但真让他去对付那些个混世魔王，他估摸着自己可能还没聚勒一半有用。

还是对着个半大成年的米洛舒服啊。托尼翘着脚摊在沙发上，看着青年克洛泽姿势随意地躺在对面沙发上，原生的一头金毛在抱枕堆里蹭成鸡窝，盯着一本杂志看得颇为专注。

米洛多好。早睡早起饮食规律，平日里也安安静静不瞎皮，长得也贼好看，看着就赏心悦目。

托尼就带着一种莫名其妙的惬意看着米洛从沙发上坐起来，把杂志搁一边，看着地板很严肃地思考了一会。

半晌，他抬起头，斑比眼里全是雀跃：“托尼老师，我决定了！我想染头发！”

托尼老师：？？？

今天的托尼老师也还没彻底弄清青年米洛的部分脑回路。


	35. Chapter 35

一

今天是托马斯生日。

放在平日，托马斯可能找几个队友吹几支啤酒，一边打牌一边胡咧咧，等到酒精冲上头了就扔下牌来一段蹦迪，然后就各回各家各找各妈。但今年有点不同，灵魂老了一岁，可身体却年轻了个二十几岁。做了一晚上趴体梦的托马斯七点钟准时准点兴冲冲醒过来，从床上冒起来的时候看了一眼自己短短的小腿，突然意识到今年好像不能劈啤酒了。

而且也不能出去买蛋糕了。

艾玛失算了。

刚刚醒过来的托马斯小朋友，陷入了“今年生日怎么过”的哲学思考中，又缓缓地躺下了。

二

“……你怎么还不起？”半小时后菲利普顶着一头鸡窝一样的金发怔怔地爬起来，看着大睁着眼躺在床上的托马斯一脸迷糊，“今天不是你生日吗？”

“是啊。”托马斯抱着枕头一动不动，双眼空濛地盯着天花板。

菲利普揉着眼睛把被子掀开，摇摇晃晃地从床垫上站起来，挪到睡姿无比标准的托马斯旁边踹了踹他的腰：“那你怎么还不起来？”

托马斯像只回魂丧尸一样慢慢坐起身，特别空茫地转过头看着他：“Fippo，今年生日我怎么过啊？”

敢情你直愣愣地躺尸半小时就在思考这个？

前队长被他充满求知欲的眼神盯得发毛，抄着枕头把他又砸了回去。

三

等他俩洗漱好换好衣服准备吃早餐，餐厅已经堆满了人。托马斯端着盘子看着几乎被扫荡干净的早餐吧台，感觉耳边响起了熟悉的《二泉映月》。

没有炸虾，没有慕尼黑香肠，连意面都快没了。

走在二字头的尾巴，迎着三十岁的朝阳，结果生日的当天早上，竟然要饿肚子吗？

我现在只是个孩子啊！我承受不来！

小型托马斯遭遇了二十九岁以来第一波核打击，因为饿肚子丧失了与命运搏斗的勇气。

四

就在托马斯在考虑要不要找个干净地方来一次失意体前屈时，一双大手揉了揉他的发顶：“怎么站在这了？”

“托尼呜呜呜呜呜我没东西吃了！”托马斯转过身一把抱住在场唯一没喝忘崽牛奶的成年人，“托尼我一年就一回生日作者那个凑表脸的口口声声说我是她的崽转过头就让我饿肚子了啊这种无良妈系粉十天半月不更文一更文就来虐我了呜呜呜呜呜呜托尼我好饿我想吃炸虾再不成慕尼黑香肠也行托尼行行好救我一命我长大一定报答你——”

“先打住，打住。”托尼蹲下身竖起一只手指止住了小卷毛一开口就说个不停的小嘴，笑着捏了一把他委屈巴巴的圆脸，“闭上眼睛，跟我来。”

托马斯是个鬼灵精，自然不会乖乖闭上眼。托尼看他颤个不停的睫毛无奈的摇摇头，刮了刮孩子圆润的鼻头，拿出准备好的布条把他眼睛蒙上。

这么一蒙，托马斯心里明白了大半，便拿出一派寿星的神气，伸着两只小手臂就讨人抱，听着托尼带着笑音的叹气理直气壮地抱紧了男人的脖子。

五

就在托马斯幻想一会会收到什么样的惊喜时，两边突然传来两声巨响，把他吓得一个激灵，差点从托尼怀里倒栽下来。还没等他摘下布条，就听见巴斯蒂和卢卡斯两个杠铃一般的笑声。他把布条抬起一条小缝，看见漫天红红绿绿闪着光的礼花打着旋落在地上。

“生日快乐啊。”托尼温柔地帮他把布条解开，一圈人围着一个点着蜡烛的蛋糕用迥然不同的调子分作百八十个声部唱起了生日歌，这场面，不是一般的辣耳朵。

也不是一般的暖。

六

曼努埃尔作为托马斯损友兼牌友多年，在这个特别的日子，当然不会只是唱唱歌喊喊麦那么简单。

于是他另外准备了一个蛋糕，悄摸摸地凑在吹蜡烛的托马斯后面，就等他许完愿，一起身，就把蛋糕糊他脸上。

可托马斯吹完蜡烛，许了愿，却没有起身。只见他极其认真地把蜡烛一支支拔出来，欣赏了一会蛋糕上的裱花，突然捂着自己脖子，把自己糊了进去。

七

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别以为我不知道你们在想什么！”托马斯面目全非地从蛋糕里抬起头，挂着一脸极其野兽派的奶油得意地插着腰大笑，“你们肯定想着用蛋糕拍我！我那么聪明绝对不会给你们这个下手的机会！”

真是令人智熄的操作。

曼努埃尔看了眼自己手上的蛋糕，又看看接过托尼递过来的纸巾在擦脸的托马斯，思考了一会。

然后在托马斯把奶油擦得差不多的瞬间，把自己的蛋糕糊了上去。

“你逃不掉的。”德国国门还意犹未尽地把盘子往两边抹，带着一个标准的冷笑，“那么多年啤酒浴，我也不是白过的。”

八

马茨有点生气。

凭啥托马斯生日又是送蛋糕又是送牌友还拉一排CP出来亲亲抱抱举高高，我生日那天就没有？（她甚至没有更文！

路过的贝尼拍了拍他的肩：“按她最近很乐于把你写死这点来看，没有让你再一次穿女装或者染绿毛已经很不错了。”

于是马茨更加生气了。

可是当托马斯端着一块完好的蛋糕递给他，笑得比他脸上挂的奶油还甜的时候，他的怒气消了大半。

托马斯是他多年的牌搭子，平日里也常缠着他跟他一块唠嗑。马茨知道自己说话直，大有玩笑开过头的时候，可托马斯从未为此恼过，打着哈哈绕过所有锐利的话锋，带着与平时一般无二的笑容，把话题带到更远的地方。

几乎所有人都宠着托马斯。菲利普惯着他啰嗦，巴斯蒂由着他胡闹，曼努埃尔陪他胡闹，同辈他能混作一堆，就算是晚辈他也能打成一片。好像就没有他攻不破的壁垒，聪明机敏的不喜欢笨嘴拙舌的，沉着踏实的不喜欢锋芒过露的，敏感急躁的不喜欢牙尖嘴利的，可他就是能避开对方忌讳的雷区，站在最合适的位置，正如他会出现在最合适的位置，把球送入球门。

难得啊。

就在马茨从思考中回神，满心感激地伸出手的时候。

托马斯把蛋糕盖到了他的脸上。

九

我收回以上所有话。

马茨恨恨地抹掉脸上的奶油，气呼呼地去拿了块蛋糕，卯足了劲往捧着肚子大笑的托马斯脸上呼过去。

然而比他多了好几年啤酒浴经验的托马斯精得像只猴儿，稍稍一欠身就躲了过去，没了标的的蛋糕在空中划了一道短短的弧，正巧砸到了听到动静转过头来的曼努脸上。

“喔噢……”目睹全程的托马斯低低地叫了一声，看着曼努一双拳头越攥越紧，“马茨，你完了，你真的完了。”

据说那天马茨被曼努埃尔举着蛋糕追了一天，直到半夜做梦也在被窝里疯狂奔跑。

十

“我不。”小胖子死死抱着杰罗姆脑袋，得意地咯咯笑，“我就不下来，看你拿我怎么办~”

“马里奥！你虽然没打中！但是也别想逃过去！”托马斯在杰罗姆脚边跳来跳去，无奈德国铁卫身高实在太高，坐在他肩上的马里奥更是高不可及，“你耍赖！”

“略略略我就耍赖。”马里奥做了个鬼脸，“来啊来打我啊~”

托马斯插着腰，撂下一句“你等着”就胸有成竹地往回跑。

杰罗姆抬眼看了看过分自信的小胖子：“你就那么放心？”

小胖子下巴一抬：“当然，杰罗姆那么高我就不信他……等等托马斯你耍赖你不能把马里奥叫过来！”

骑在戈麦斯肩上的托马斯把蛋糕盘高举过头：“为什么不能！骑肩膀又不用资格认证！”

“哇杰罗姆快跑啊——”

“你别跑！有本事偷袭没有本事被糊吗！马里奥加油我快够到他了——”

十一

最后托马斯还是得手了，兴冲冲地举着蛋糕盘四处炫耀。小马里奥哭丧着脸，却在安德烈过来安慰他时用脸上的奶油糊了他一脖子。

两个成年人跑得肺都歪了，一个撑着墙一个弯着腰直喘气。杰罗姆喘着喘着笑出了声：“你也够卖力啊，明明只是个临时工。”

“没办法啊。”戈麦斯扭头看了眼开心到原地骑马舞的托马斯，无所谓地笑笑，“你知道我最看不得他吃亏，以前是，现在也是。”

十二

一伙人一直闹到了快中午，从一开始的糊蛋糕到后面变成纯粹的追逐打闹，弄得满身都是奶油和蛋糕屑，然后被清洁人员轰回宿舍。

疯了半天的托马斯冲完澡才发觉自己除了唇边舔到的奶油，还真的一口正经东西没吃。又一想等一会也有午饭吃了，也就无所谓了。

等他换了身干净衣服，却发现一身整洁的菲利普坐在房间里等他。

“说着开了生日宴，但一口蛋糕没吃吧？”菲利普极其老成地抱着手，对着桌上的小盒子努了努下巴，“打开吧。”

纸盒子毫无装饰，简简单单，里面装了一块完整的蛋糕。

“早就料到你们会浪费蛋糕，所以早早地留了一块完整的。”菲利普看着一脸鸡贼的托马斯翻了个白眼，“别想着糊我，敢动一下就给我出去跑圈……唔！”

猝不及防被托马斯塞了一口奶油，菲利普瞪大眼差点没动手。可今日寿星只是乐呵呵地朝他挤眼，挖了一块蛋糕送进嘴里。

“祝我自己生日快乐。”

也祝你们快乐。


	36. Chapter 36

一

虽然有时差，但是今天的确是某个东方国家的传统节日中秋节。

不知道是不是受到了东方神秘力量影响，一大早，慈爱又多金（假的）的领队就送来了一大堆原料和料理工具，然后把一卡车的食物器材和好几本食谱连着整个营地的小崽子一起送进了厨房。

是的，今天的厨房就是孩子们的游乐场。

对此，在久违僻静的小房间里面怼啤酒的老父亲们留下了感动的泪水。

二

约书亚·基米希，幼儿园大军中为数不多维持着成年人的理智的智者和三好学生，捏着月饼的食谱对着面前一袋袋迷之白色粉末感到前所未有的无力感。

对已经开始攥着不知道是面粉还是澄粉还是粘米粉但已经开始往对方头发上一把揉的胡新穆三个人更是感到了前所未有的绝望。

~~扛着一家人的智商真是辛苦了~~ 。

三

然后在他们已经升级到用碗往对方脸上扑粉的时候，马茨再一次失去准星并把碗扣到了菲利普头上。

接下来他感受到了什么叫浓缩都是精华点燃都是核爆，还是托马斯从旁求情才没有让菲利普用他得天独厚的大头来锤蒸好的冰皮面糊。

四

镜头转回在小房间享受难得清闲的老父亲们。

托尼从未如此感觉自己是一个异类。

因为当几乎所有老父亲都短暂地摆脱了监护对象一身轻松地喝啤酒嗑瓜子时，他才第一次面对生活的重压。

米洛——准确来说，是染了一头珊瑚粉色头发的米洛，正翘着二郎腿在他旁边有一搭没一搭地咬着手上的苹果。

米洛是个执行力很强的人，这一点并没有随着他身体的回缩有所改变。托尼最后还是在他闪闪发亮的小鹿眼攻势中软成了一个废人，被迫坐在兴致勃勃的米洛身边对着电脑屏幕补习18年最流行发色长达两小时。第二天拍板网购的染发剂就送到了营地门口，而托尼只能眼睁睁看着走路都开心得犹如小鹿跳的金毛米洛消失在洗漱间的门后。

当然因为脸真的很能打，这么个发色也没有对米洛的整体观感造成什么影响，只是那双翡绿色的眼睛从浅淡艳丽得不正常的刘海下带着笑意闪动时，总会给人一种这人不是真实存在的错觉。 ~~（让人怀疑想出这个配色作者你是不是日漫看多了。~~

虽然在一开始毫不意外地受到了注目礼，但不多时众人也习惯了这么个亮眼的发色。期间只有（同处在叛逆期的）塞巴斯蒂安对米洛这么一次壮举表示了由衷的赞赏，立刻换来了聚勒“你不会也想染吧？”的担忧目光。

结果青年只是耸耸肩叹口气：“不想。我发色深，要漂就实在太麻烦了。”

乍一听聚勒安心地松了一口气，可两秒后他细思极恐地反应过来。

等一下！为什么你那么熟练啊？！

五

当然也不是所有老父亲都会享受与被监护对象分离的时光。

例如梅苏特就绝对不会放弃这种千载难逢的机会。

他穿着从伦敦带过来的雨衣，小心翼翼地溜进厨房，结果门还没打开就被砸到门上的碗吓了一跳。

深知小怪兽习性的梅老师想了想，把路过的佩尔叫住，跟在佩尔身后进了门，靠着天然的身高体型优势躲过了扣到佩尔脸上的面粉碗。

梅苏特从来没有那么庆幸过自己身高体型不占优的事实。

六

尤里安自带偶像雷达，所以在梅苏特从（拎着托马斯的）佩尔身后鬼鬼祟祟探出头时，小孩就抛下刚刚还在打闹的小伙伴屁颠屁颠地黏了上去。

“梅苏特！”小兔子捧着一个碗在他脚边一脸雀跃地蹦着，葡萄一样的圆眼睛都是蜜糖一样欢快的笑意，“你来啦！”

梅苏特俯下身把孩子抱在臂间，理了理他沾了点果仁屑的刘海：“对啊来看看你们弄成什么样？这是什么？”

“月饼的馅！”尤里安笑着用勺子舀起一勺递到他嘴边，满眼都是期待，“我做的，要试一下嘛？”

哪有送到嘴边不吃的道理梅苏特找不到什么拒绝的理由，低头抿了口勺子上的果酱，一股浓郁的果香从他舌尖开始绽放，而甜味循着果香的痕迹，沿着味觉神经一路爬升，让人不由得心生欢愉。

“蓝莓，乳酪和一点点麦芽糖。”小孩咬着下唇忐忑地盯着他的反应，“我不确定……你喜欢吗？”

梅苏特把勺子放进水槽，挑了一支新的放进他手里：“喜欢，味道很好。”

“真的吗？不会太甜吧？”尤里安松开了眉头，但还是有点不放心地追问。

“真的。”梅苏特把他放下地，捏了把肉呼呼的小脸，冲他温柔的一笑，“我很喜欢。”

“梅苏特喜欢就好。”尤里安终于露出一个欢喜的笑容，“那我就回去啦！”

“嗯。”梅苏特看着孩子小小的身影跑向远处，欢笑着回到他的伙伴之间。

蓝莓，乳酪和一点点麦芽糖，就能够做出让人喜欢的味道。

而梅苏特能想起的一切让人欢喜，让人心生喜爱的东西，才恰好能做成一个让人喜欢的你。

七

马尔科来的时候，马里奥正站在搬来的高脚椅上想够到橱柜上的巧克力酱。

担心小胖子摔跤的马尔科赶忙上去把人给抱下来，顺手拿下橱柜上的罐子。

马里奥伸手就想拿，谁知马尔科手一缩，让小胖子扑了个空：“我都帮你拿下来了，你现在要跟我说什么？”

马里奥巧克力色的小狗眼滴溜溜一转，噘着嘴想了一会，然后置手上一层糯米粉于不顾，抱着马尔科脖子偏头在他侧脸上响亮地亲了一口：“谢谢Marco~❤”

所以等梅苏特抬起头，就看见马尔科挂着一个像磕了两百斤迷幻药一样的标准沙雕笑一头撞到了门框上。

八

就这样，梅老师收获了一个奶音中毒的病友。真是可喜可贺。

九

“托马斯，炸虾不能当月饼的馅，猪肘子也不行。”

“巴斯蒂，不要问我慕尼黑白香肠能不能当馅，这个答案已经很明显了。”

“我觉得我深刻感受到了能让你差点留级的手工课成绩了，亲爱的卢卡斯。”

“凯文，能别往元宵里倒咖啡吗？”

菲利普眼观六路耳听八方，井井有条地安排着手下一群熊孩子做工，一边把一大堆坚果仁塞进了月饼里。

十

总体来说最后的成品还是过得去的。

如果忽视凯文用咖啡煮的元宵和奇奇怪怪的月饼馅的话。

十一

“米洛，你怎么跑出来了？”托尼终于在阳台找到了突然失踪的米洛，后者正捧着月饼坐在外面优哉游哉地赏月，一头粉毛在月光下接近银白。

米洛偏过头对他笑笑：“还是不习惯人多，出来透透气。”

“明明还是个老人家习性。”托尼拉开椅子在他身边坐下，抬头看了一眼和平日似乎并无差别的圆月，“还学人家染头发？”

“借机会试试，体验一下啊。”米洛这次没有看他，而是盯着夜空。明月高悬，星辰略显失色，“错失的东西找不回来，但还是觉得，在此时尝试一下，也算是对过去一个聊胜于无的弥补吧。”

托尼一时语塞，不知如何作答。可米洛只是转过头朝他灿烂地一笑，把手上的月饼递给他：“中秋节快乐。”

但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。


	37. Chapter 37

一

“好可惜。”米洛叼着牙刷含含混混地说，刘海用发夹胡乱地卡了上去，像个扎了冲天辫的小姑娘。

“可惜个什么？”托尼咬住牙刷腾出双手把孩子刘海卷了卷再夹上，一边对着镜子里孩子的倒影发问，“接下来什么事都不用干了，你有什么好可惜的？”

孩子把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，嘴角挂着的白沫子也不洗，只瘪着嘴眼神幽怨，连说话间跳脱的波兰口音都换了个向下的调：“染发剂好贵的，结果只染了一天。”

托尼努力没让自己笑喷出来，一嘴牙膏沫可不大雅观，伸手在米洛窄窄的脑门上不轻不重地一拍：“都这样了还瞎想，金发有那么磕碜吗？”

孩子哇一声揉了揉被拍的地方，澄碧的大眼责怪地一瞪，放慢了语调一个个字往外蹦：“我没说金发不好。”

托尼也就听之任之地耸肩一笑，快速清理好自己后把孩子抱下矮凳，扯了扯他身上晃荡得像和服一样的袖子：“带你出去换衣服？”

没想孩子一脸冷淡地拒绝了：“不想去。”

托尼有些不明所以，指了指米洛拖到地上的衣摆：“你这衣服根本穿不了，为什么不去？”

“drrrrrrrrrr。”米洛抬着头漫不经心地听他讲话，自顾自地发着大舌颤音玩，“没有为什么，懒得。”

托尼老师：……

二

曾经的托尼，你叫他干活他立马有事忙，你叫他走一步他绝不会走第二步，没什么事的时候就和米洛两个人各自霸占沙发两端，极有默契地叠着两双长腿，一个玩手机一个看报纸，任由什么人在旁边赶孩子，淡定故我，雷打不动。

对足球以外几乎一切事物，托尼是个懒人，米洛也差不离。青年克洛泽虽然脑回路独特，但自理能力优秀，自律得令人发指，让托尼省了不少心。

然而，托尼老师的好日子到头了。

三

两个懒人相遇会怎样？

会有一个人被逼着变得像ddl临头的大学生一样勤快。

托尼老师抱着一堆儿童衣物和鞋子向我们走来，你看他笑得多开心。

果然劳动人民最光荣。

四

可是当托尼抱着米洛进入客厅时，才发现所有人都已经到齐了，硕果仅存的几个成年人凑在一块面色沉重，如临大敌。

几个不同颜色的小脑袋凑在一块，各自握着手柄打电玩打得正欢。托尼扫了一眼，不由得分神感叹了一下多久没见过那么好的技术了，结果被表情震惊的米洛一巴掌拍在脑壳上。

托尼老师毫无防备一嗓子嚎了出来：“嗷！怎么了为什么突然……”

刹那间整个房间的噪音像按下静音键一样陷入死寂，几个大人从严肃的讨论中抬起头，看向这边时表情竟然有几分心如死灰的决然。

“怎……怎么了？”托尼下意识在集体的注目之下退了一步，突然意识到他们只是在看自己怀里的米洛而已。

因为刚刚凑在一块的小脑袋都一个接一个转过头来，被簇拥在中间，晃悠着穿着鸳鸯拖鞋的小脚的孩子，金棕色头发下一双深色的媚长眼睛像足了贝尼。

五

历史总是惊人的相似。

六

托尼老师把米洛放下后便加入了绝望的大人的行列。而现在米洛是个甚至还没换牙的小孩，橄榄绿的眼睛被洗成更清透的澄绿色，未长成的鼻梁还带着孩子俏丽的弧度，倒是一双薄唇不合年龄地抿着，除了和经过的菲利普像两个小老头一样打了招呼，大部分时间都盘着腿靠在沙发上闭目养神。

而好巧不巧又是同一日回缩的贝尼真怀疑自己和米洛是不是被栓了什么奇怪的生命链接，想了想把手上的手柄递了过去：“要玩吗？”

米洛睁开眼谨慎地看了看这个新世代的玩意儿，一会儿才开口：“我不会。”

“没什么难的，试试嘛~”和成年后的持重温和迥然不同，年幼的贝尼显然更有想象力。他直接不顾中间隔着的兔崽子，趴在人腿上就把手柄递了过来，脚上一红一蓝的鸳鸯鞋在他的动作下飞了一只。

米洛有点动摇，但还是拘谨地往回一推：“我真的不会。”

这回的贝尼根本没有给他回绝的机会，身子往前一压，在尤里安的抗议和挣扎中把手柄塞到他手里，朝着手足无措的他眨了眨眼。

七

当天晚上精疲力竭回到房间的托尼老师惊奇地发现，幼年米洛好像染上了网瘾。

八

每个孩子欢迎别人的方式都不一样，例如马里奥会送自己省下来的糖果，安德烈会羞涩地上来拥抱，而卢卡斯，是一口大白牙，然后举起相机给你迎面一快门。

“你刚刚是不是拍我了？”成功被这一独特问候方式吓到的米洛往后一退，半晌才问出口。

“AHA！”卢卡斯取出拍立得还未显色的照片，在空中呼啦呼啦地抡着圆：“是啊！”

“……你就没有什么想说的？”

“我错了，下次还敢！”卢卡斯举着照片看了一下显色效果，却在米洛往前探头时收到了背后。

“我就不能看看吗？”米洛有点不满。

“不能！”卢卡斯笑出一口白牙，但更坚决地退了一步。

一计不成，米洛又生一计，开口便是波兰话：“（波兰语）老乡也不成？”

“（波兰语）老乡也不成。”卢卡斯反应奇快，迅速接口。

“（波兰语）出门在外要互相帮衬啊。”

“（波兰语）哥这一切都好说，但这是我未竟的事业，独独这项不行。”

“（波兰语）要是被拍了黑照，我这一世的英名就毁了！”

“（波兰语）哥你失去的只是一世英名，我失去的可是饼干巧克力果冻蛋糕果仁大礼包啊！”

两个人就这么你一言我一语地争论着，一时间整个房间充满了快乐的东欧风情。

一边收照片的巴斯蒂安：( ´･ω･` )？？？

九

两人争执的同时，马里奥坐在马尔科腿弯里一边舀着布丁一边感叹：“米洛小时候长得可真好看。”

谁料马尔科闷闷地回一句：“明明是你比较可爱。”

“？？？”马里奥皱着眉往上看，“马尔科你斗什么气？”

马尔科哼了一声：“明明我才是最好看的，我养出来的人哪有不好看的道理。”

马里奥：“？？？马尔科你今年几岁？？？你人设会塌的你知道吗？给我振作一点啊！”

“我不听我不管我不依……”

一旁吃布丁的安德烈默默坐开了一点。

十

你永远不知道明天和意外哪一个先来。

但门铃响起的那一刻赫迪拉觉得自己的明天就真的要交待在这了。

十一

“您好？”有一头蓬松鬈发的年轻人头都没抬便下意识问好，鼻梁上的眼镜分外醒目，“请问是……啊赫迪拉先生！您怎么在这？”

“……你不知道我在这？”赫迪拉突然意识到有什么不对。

赫克托极其无辜地眨眨他那双孩童一样的榛木色双眼：“我不知道啊，我接到了勒夫先生的电话，说让我来这里帮个忙。”

“这样啊……”赫迪拉突然换了个悲悯的表情，仿佛在看一只即将被烤的羊羔。“希望你做好了心理准备。”

乔纳斯心下疑惑，但随即便安慰自己没有什么比国家队征召的电话更令人意外的了。

可是当他一脚踏进房间时。

他意识到他不仅没准备好，甚至有种掉头就跑的冲动。


	38. Chapter 38

一

考虑到人手完全不够，菲利普这种暂时还未丧失成人理智的孩子自然而然被放到了“无需忧心”的一边，正正好和插科打诨上蹦下跳但就是不闯大祸的前监护对象托马斯站在了一块。两个人披着两小无猜一双璧人的皮，底子里还是一样的配方，便担负着场上最老前辈佩尔的期望住回原来的房间。倒是刚来的乔纳斯放不下心，蹲着身子和他俩再三确认后才肯离开。

菲利普喝着果汁目送青年小跑着离开走廊，摇摇头笑出了声。在这之前他俩接触不多，但今天一番折腾下来倒是让他觉得Jogi挑了个顶好的人选，便也稍稍放了心。可这厢他刚松口气，背后就传来托马斯声震云霄的一句嚎，吓得他肩膀一抽差点没背过气去：

“Fippo！你看！！你转过来看！！！”

这人是生化改造了吗？是吃扩音器长大的吗？为什么人家嚎就只是嚎，他嚎还能嚎出鬼叫的意趣？

菲利普揉着耳朵往回转，只见这个幼体人形扩音器一手洗手液，圈起拇指和食指，朝他吹了个泡泡。

那个肥皂泡飘飘忽忽的，外面的倒影打着旋，里面的色彩也打着旋，贴着菲利普的发尾一下碎开了，炸了菲利普半张脸的水。

小老头菲利普怔怔地看着托马斯抱着腿在对面笑成个乱颤的球，突然想把尤纳斯叫回来，把托马斯扔出去。

二

“Fippo~!一起玩嘛！”

“……”

“Phili~!很无聊啊一起玩嘛！”

“……”

“Fipsi~!”

“我靠你还蹬鼻子上脸了？！”看着这小不要脸的用的昵称一路升级，菲利普终于还是忍不住糊了他一个暴栗，正中脑门。

三

然而到最后菲利普还是没扭过这个小不要脸的。

四

就算被扯到了室外，菲利普还是没摆脱被胡搅蛮缠的命运。托马斯似乎一直都不满于肥皂泡的持续时间，眨眼间就用掉了半瓶洗手液。菲利普知道败家领队不心疼，但他心疼啊，这么玩下去这坑没填完单是买洗手液都能买破产啊！

所以在小卷毛试图把剩下半瓶洗手液都倒进去之前，菲利普及时上前拦住了他罪恶的双手：“你这样弄没用。”

“那怎么办？”小卷毛听话地放过了那半瓶洗手液，扭过头问他，迎着他脑门的阳光把他晒出一层汗，被菲利普习惯性地用衣袖擦去。

“要加点东西，盐啊之类的。”见托马斯一时半会是不会放弃了，菲利普也就认命地在草皮上坐下。

“然而巴斯蒂和卢卡斯上次炸厨房已经让厨房进入高度警戒了，靠近半步都会被人倒着拎出来，我怎么拿盐啊？其他东西成不？”

“其他东西啊。”菲利普抬头想了想，目光一偏，刚好看见几百米外和尤里安相谈甚欢的特拉普，后者手上还拎着咖啡。

“有了。”菲利普歪着嘴笑得可邪魅，摆手让托马斯凑过来，埋头在他耳边说了几句。

五

明明自己好容易溜出去买的咖啡，中间和超友善的托马斯聊了会天，怎么放在塑料袋里的糖浆球和奶球就不见了？

被苦得怀疑人生的凯文快想破了他的小脑瓜。

六

“你没给凯文留一个？糖球奶球都带回来了？”菲利普挂着笑把铁丝扭成圈，被倒空的奶球和糖浆球就在他脚边，“太残忍了吧？你让一个孩子喝无糖意式浓缩。”

托马斯挠着后脑怪不好意思的：“我分不大清这俩球差别在哪，就一并捎了。等下请他喝两倍糖两倍奶的吧。”

“可别了，凯文再喝下去就成瘾了，怕不是会拉着莱昂打一晚上游戏。”菲利普最后加固了一下铁丝圈，把它伸进容器里搅和搅和，递给了一脸期待的小卷毛，“试试吧。”

托马斯可认真地鼓起腮帮，一个雾白色的泡泡逐渐扩大遮住了他的小脸，那个多余的奶球被化学物质捋成烟状的细丝，在透明的球体里打着圈。这个肥皂泡离开线圈后随着风飘得很远，远的坐在草坪上的两个孩子看不清它雾霭一般的纹路时，落在草叶上啪一下消散。

小卷毛一脸惊喜：“哇好厉害！菲利你从哪学的怎么学的能告诉我吗感觉我小时候玩的完全不够级别啊！”

菲利普白了他一眼：“你们玩的都是我们那个年代玩剩下的，你说我怎么学的。”

“这样吗我还以为菲利你没童年呢。”托马斯突然拉过他手，把线圈塞他手里，“都变那么小只了就别那么老气了！你也一起玩嘛把你从老年电视节目里拽出来可费力了！”

菲利普差点没忍住拿一碗泡泡水扣他。

七

吹泡泡不是什么很困难的体验，不需要什么技巧，急促的气流吹出的泡泡小而简单，但碎得慢；也能控住气吹个大的，还没等到你看清那些瑰丽的纹路便会裂开不见；技巧好点的还能在大泡泡里套几个小的。

但现在的菲利普什么都不想想，他现在又不用弄什么艺术品，即使他擅长把每件事都做到最精最细。每个人都想着如何控制气流，控制泡泡水里的成分，让吹出来的泡泡尽可能美好也尽可能坚固，然而是个肥皂泡，都会碎掉的。

还不如随便顺个糖球奶球，混上一碗水和半瓶洗手液，随便一吹，看着那些或大或小的泡泡随着气流飘远，在碎掉之前记住这点美丽。苦苦为旧日的幻影挣扎，永远不会为下一次的新生积攒任何勇气。

菲利普蘸了蘸泡泡水，吹了口气。

八

路过的马里奥蹦蹦跳跳地在小径上跑，他的监护人一边玩手机一边跟在后头，突然他的鼻尖撞上一个白色的泡泡，泡泡便在他面前碎了，留下一丝若有似无的奶味。

小胖子下意识舔了舔上唇，诶，甜的诶。

还没等他回味过来，下一个泡泡飘过来了。

九

罗伊斯知道真相后差点没把小胖子拉去洗胃。


	39. Chapter 39

1.

和十二月的雪一起降下的是冬夜的万家灯火，本来是万物凋敝的时节，街道上或红或绿的灯光倒像是开春一样越聚越多，照亮了雪夜的半边天。

圣诞节要到了。

打折季来了。

贯彻勤俭持家精神，被迫担下阻止领队新一轮节庆狂欢败家剁手的重任并战斗到凌晨的默特萨克发出了头秃的声音。

2.

夏天愿意出门都是生死之交，而冬天，肯出被窝都是以一当十的猛士。

但躺在这个被窝里的明显不是。

“马里奥……9点了哦。”安德烈伸手一个猛虎掏心关掉了不知道第几次响起的闹钟，揉着眼睛看了看时间，拿手去推身边的马里奥的脸。

被安德烈的寒冰掌一推，小胖子呜咽着抗议了一声，把安德烈的手扳开，翻个身把一头乱糟糟的棕毛往枕头里一砸，转眼又睡得死沉。

叫醒小伙伴无果的安德烈努着嘴，没醒过来的小脑瓜磨磨蹭蹭地反应了会，攥着被子小心翼翼地从被窝里挪起来，一边抵御着外界的冷空气一边尽力伸手去够最边上的马尔科的肩。

“马尔科……马尔科！”安德烈叫唤两声，没有回应。起床气充得他耳际发闷，连伸出去的手都开始发酸。

没醒透的人从来都是便宜行事的。

安德烈放下手呆坐了一会，然后顺从本能往前一歪，裹着被子直接倒在了马里奥脚边，在被子上压出了小胖子歪七八扭的睡姿的轮廓。

2.

头一碰被单，安德烈就感受到了回笼觉难以拒绝的召唤。小孩极力维持着清醒，手往前一推：“马尔科再不起……就没早餐了。”

结果那么一推，正好推在了腰上。马尔科迷迷糊糊中只觉得一股无比强大的力量把他往前一撞，还没清醒过来半个身子已经翻出了床沿。

一声闷响，绿茵偶像C位担当马尔科罗伊斯，连人带偶像包袱一下子大字型摔在了冷冰冰的地板上，随着他偶像包袱一起硬着陆的还有他卷在身上的棉被。在地上的马尔科身上一痛一下炸起来，一脸懵逼地扶着床头柜；而在床上的两个崽子全身一凉，安德烈一个咕噜从床上翻起来，木怔怔地盯着消失的被子和莫名开阔的床铺，马里奥闭着眼伸手胡乱扒拉，发现除了被单啥都摸不到才皱着鼻子哼哼唧唧地转醒。

一大两小就那么傻了吧唧地互相注视了一分钟，直到马里奥响亮地打了个喷嚏，扯着刚睡醒的沙哑嗓子大喊：“马尔科你还想抱着被子到什么时候！！！”

据说头顶大包的马尔科哄马里奥哄了一早上。

而安德烈，他可厉害了。他哄佩尔给他换房躲避追杀哄了一早上。

3.

有的人还在被窝里醉生梦死，有的人已经站在了被奴役的最前线。

聚勒站在雪地里跺着脚，恨不得把帽子戴到脸上。雪不大，在地上铺成齐踝高的一层，隔着鞋有些冻脚，让他站也站的不安稳。他想从口袋里抽出手看表，可又觉得对不住自己的手，开始疯狂在兜边蹭袖子试图把袖子蹭上去好露出手表。隔远了看就是一个一米九的猛男像蹦迪一样在雪中抖肩膀——可肩膀上雪没抖走多少，倒是往衣领缝隙里抖进去不少，冷得他内心疯狂呐喊，表面却要充当若无其事。

因为旁边站了个看戏的皮皮迪。

4.

塞巴斯蒂安的抗寒能力对一个瘦子来说有点过于优秀了。明明是一块被差出来站雪地的，尼可拉斯在冷风拍面中都快缩成个坚果墙了，人家还倜傥地直立着，戴着耳机，微张的唇隙呼出一团团白气，快活得像个得道仙人。

天要亡我。

在尼克拉斯差不多要把头彻底缩进大衣里时，一直站在他旁边笑看的鲁迪终于伸出手把他袖子拉上去一点，还好整以暇地握着他手腕俯下身看。“9点17分，Niki，如果你还想知道的话。”

尼克拉斯有点恼地把手往兜里又揣了揣，别开了塞巴斯蒂安的手，后悔怎么就答应跟着他出来等见鬼的圣诞树。还是难得是小魔王都醒不过来，有点个人空间的冬日早晨，结果教练一个电话打过来就让他们去帮忙搬运送途中的圣诞树，尼克拉斯听得一头雾水：“离圣诞节还远着吧，那么早订圣诞树？”

勒夫的声音透着一股高深莫测的笑意：“按这个作者的不到节庆提不起笔的坑品，下次更新估计就要等到圣诞节了。”

有理有据，无法反驳。

可说好九点就会到的圣诞树，却迟到了15分钟。慢慢打着旋落下的雪粒在塞巴斯蒂安的长发上越积越多，挂在他的发丝之间，有些落在他翘起的睫毛上，像些闪闪发亮的小饰品。他不知道鲁迪在看什么，青年专注而空茫地看着树顶或者是电线杆上的电箱，或者是枝丫间跳跃的小雀，冬季天穹干燥而明朗的青蓝色倒映在他的双眸中。

塞巴斯蒂安来这已经快有一年了，青年没有任何继续回缩的迹象，也没有再长回去。这让尼克拉斯想起了以前看碟片时倒退时按下的定格键，人物被卡在两帧之间，任凭外界的时间已经流去多少，那个人物还是维持着一样的表情一样的姿势，直到你按下播放键。

那种不真实感让他有些心慌，这样被夹在两段时光之中的塞巴斯蒂安明显不是平面二维的什么人物，他有自己的意识和喜乐。但没人知道播放键按下后，继续前行的塞巴斯蒂安还会不会记得这段时空罅漏之间的一切事情。在他回过神时他的手已经摸上了鲁迪的发尾，而青年一脸“小老哥你怎么回事”的表情看着他。

今天的聚聚也是个行动派。

5.

“咳……！”被自己吓到的聚勒堪称窘困地往后退了一步，迅速找好了借口，“Sippi你头发上全是雪了，不怕湿吗？”

这个理由听上去有理有据让人信服，塞巴斯蒂安没有起疑，只是拿手拽了拽自己的发尾:“啊真的，头发湿了。那就把兜帽戴上吧！”

见人一头雪水便想扣上帽子，尼克拉斯赶忙上去拦住：“你有那么糙吗？满头都是雪你还扣帽子你想感冒？”

“没关系吧一会就回……哇Niki你搞什么？？？？”塞巴斯蒂安话还没说完，聚勒罪恶的双手已经摸上了他的发顶一顿乱拨——雪是拨干净了，但头发也被折腾成像从十级风场一轮游出来一样壮观。

塞巴斯蒂安看着尼克拉斯极其幼稚地狂笑不止，挂着一个假笑突然伸手拉住尼克拉斯的帽子，一把往下拉。

“怎么样？够保暖吧？”塞巴斯蒂安语气里有十二分的得意，丝毫没意识到事情的严重性。

尼克拉斯也不是什么恶魔，他一只手往后把帽子拉起来，另一只手已经抄好了雪球直直往塞巴斯蒂安脸上砸。

所以5分钟后，孤身一人哼哧哼哧拖着圣诞树走到营地门口的赫克托只看见聚勒举着两个足球大的雪球追着人跑，而鲁迪的兜帽松紧带收到只露出一双眼睛，身上全是雪还不忘停下来嘲讽。

赫克托：我记得Jogi是派了两个成年人给我帮忙的对吧？成年人呢？？？


	40. Chapter 40

1.

“马里奥，这个商场好大哦！”

“嗯。”

“小时候总觉得商场都超级大的！好像逛一天都逛不完的样子！货柜都好大好高！能来一次都特别开心！后来是不是长大了，觉得好像也没那么大的样子，没走两步就到收银了呢！再高的东西踮踮脚就能够到了！现在变小了才觉得长大会失去的乐趣好多啊！”

“好像是这样……”

“马里奥马里奥接下来我们要去哪啊好多东西要买啊你那里有清单吗哇这里的食品区真的超——级——大——马里奥我能买点太妃糖吗上次曼努变小都没吃上……”

“托马斯。”戈麦斯无奈地揉着鼻梁，脸上的表情有点哭笑不得，“怎么说都好……你能先从货架上下来吗？”

托马斯·不知道怎么就爬上了三层货架顶并大喇喇趴着·穆勒小朋友：“为什么？这里看得比较清楚哦？”

2.

“你趴在货架顶不安全。况且我们现在都是偷摸着出来应该避人耳目才是，而你现在很引人瞩目啊。”戈麦斯指了指脑后的大兜帽，提醒一时熊上头的小孩两人目前的状况，“你也不想被人发现你变小了吧？”

“唔不想。”托马斯瘪嘴摇摇头，回头张望，表情有点诡异，“我也想下来……呃但是马里奥？”

“怎么了？”

“他们把梯子撤掉了。”

3.

一大一小一高一低两个人大眼瞪小眼好几分钟，最后还是作为成年人的马里奥反应过来，左右环顾，发现四下无人，便伸出手：“跳下来吧，我接住你就行了。”

趴在架子顶的小孩瞪大眼，两道短短的眉毛扬得老高：“哇马里奥这听起来比我趴在这更没安全保障啊我还年轻现在更年轻了我不想在商场摔破相……”

“你敢爬上去还没胆跳下来吗？”戈麦斯又把双臂举得高了一些，安抚地招招手，“你又不是什么胆小的，直接下来吧。我接得住。”

托马斯看上去还是有点忐忑：“你保证？”

“我保证。”马里奥眨了下他的灰绿色眼睛，缓慢而坚定，“过来，托马斯。”

孩子抿着嘴，趴在货架上左右看了看，确保没有人在留意这边便悄悄伏着身子站起来。

“要跳了哦？”

这回马里奥没有回答，小卷毛在他臂长上方大概20厘米高的地方，这个高度说高不高说矮不矮的，他需要全神贯注。

事实证明小孩还是个惜命的主，小心翼翼地伸腿踩着下一层的货架摆正身子后才安心地让自己做自由落体运动。不过也多亏了托马斯踩下来那一步，戈麦斯准确地判断了他的下落方位，在小孩开始呜哇鬼叫之前卡着他的小身子把他捞了回来。

“喔吼好险！”托马斯抱上他脖子那一刻就开始兴奋地欢呼，好像刚刚只是玩了一次过山车。反而是马里奥松了一口气，心有余悸地看着孩子滔滔不绝地描述他的惊心冒险，还得一手捏住了他的小鼻子才迫使他停下那张碎嘴。

不过怎么都好。我接住你了。

4.

“下次不许随便乱跑乱爬了，你是教不回来了，别教坏下一代。”

“哦。对了马里奥我们要买槲寄生吗？”

“？？？整个营地80%都是未成年人小老弟你怎么回事？”

“哦那就不买……对了马尔科让我们给他买毛线，说只要黄黑的不要蓝白的……哇过分这不就只有他们家才有福利了吗！”

“？？？他要毛线干什么？？？”

“马里奥你不知道吗？”托马斯在半空中甩着那张购物清单，“马尔科说要给他两个监护对象打毛衣啊。”

戈麦斯：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

5.

努力奋斗在育儿第一线的戈麦斯第一次在点新技能点这件事上出现了犹豫。

6.

室外的雪没有化，已经堆到了小腿高。贝尼抱着帆布包鬼鬼祟祟地从厨房溜出来，扶着房舍的墙猫着腰一步三回头地走。雪水浸湿鞋面的感觉不好受，可幸的是同时也把脚步声融在了松软雪粒之间。

还差20米。贝尼别着头一点点往后挪，带着志得意满的笑容测算着宿舍和厨房之间的距离。还差20米，这些东西就都归……

他的后背突然碰上了什么柔软的东西。

贝尼在雪地上一蹦三尺高，“哇”一声大喝后猛地跳转过身子。可还没等他那一声喊完，一只手就直接伸上来盖住了他的嘴巴。

“贝尼！”曼努埃尔见他恢复冷静才松开手，脸上也一副被吓得够呛的神色，“别喊了是我！”

7.

“你去厨房干嘛？”曼努插着腰，腰间的儿童保温壶一晃一晃的。

“没干嘛。”贝尼坐在石阶上，把背转向曼努，两条小腿搭出去半空，此地无银三百两地盯着自己的鞋尖看。“就逛逛。”

“骗谁呢……”曼努的金发脑袋突然凑过来，吓得贝尼身子一缩抱住了自己的帆布包。可曼努心下早已了然，“是姜饼吧？你去偷拿姜饼了？”

贝尼一听瞒不住了，也就转过身把抱在怀里的帆布包毅然决然地递出去了：“既然你都知道了，那就分了吧！不准告诉其他人！”

可曼努没有动他帆布包的意思，相反只是眯着他的蓝眼睛高深莫测地抛问题：“你怎么不问我在厨房那边干什么？”

“那你在厨……”贝尼还满心疑惑地重复，可字咬到一半他突然醒悟过来，“等等！你是不是也……！”

“要偷就偷点刺激的嘛。”曼努把保温壶取下来，在贝尼耳边晃晃，“蛋奶酒，要吗？”

8.

“我告诉你曼努，这可是酒精饮料，被Jogi发现我俩可免不了挨骂。”

“闭嘴，你不喝的挺开心的吗？”曼努捧着杯子呵着气，柔柔的热气蒸得鼻头红彤彤一片。贝尼没回嘴，只把下半张脸缩回围巾里吃吃地笑。

小孩的味蕾都敏感，曼努难得尝出了朗姆酒的涩味，又灌了口打算用奶味把那压下去。贝尼坐在他旁边，腿间夹着那个保温壶，一边摇着身子一边从盒子里挑出形状完整的姜饼人，考虑一会才会从腿或者从头下口。

“贝尼。”

“？”棕发孩子还在咬着姜饼人的腿，被雪光照得白白净净的脸蛋上还沾着饼干屑，“怎么啦曼努？”

“没……”曼努感觉有点唐突，就换了个说法，“就感觉你不像个会去偷偷拿姜饼的人。”

“不我想这么干很久了，搞点小破坏啊不听管教啊，怎么开心怎么来啊。”贝尼把姜饼人的腿塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边含含混混地说着话，“但你知道……我以前是队长，我不能这么干。”

曼努差点没被蛋奶酒给呛死，把杯子拿开拍着胸脯给自己顺气，咳得脸红脖子粗。可贝尼只是毫不同情地在那边咯咯大笑，从曼努手上把杯子顺过来，一双媚长的眼睛瞅着他，把杯里剩下的蛋奶酒一饮而尽。

他在笑。笑容明晃晃地发亮，不知道是酒精还是热气让他脸颊发红，在冬日清冷的光线下显得特别明显。没有泪水，没有掌声和哄吵，没有聚光灯和草坪，什么都没有。

但他纯纯粹粹自自在在地笑着。曼努模模糊糊地想，就像在想那些转瞬而过便会小心收好的念头。如果这需要放弃一切才能实现，好像这也不错。

9.

“他真的要打毛衣吗？”看着马尔科一步三跳离开的背影，马里奥诚挚地发问了。

“应该，大概，确实，要的。”托马斯平静地回答，“马尔科的快乐比我们想象中简单。”


	41. Chapter 41

1.

“来来来Sunny这是给你的~”马尔科挂着一个“叔叔给你看个宝贝”的笑容，把一脸怀疑的小胖子拉到身边，从盒子里掏出一条黄黑相间的围巾围在了人耳边，“好不好看？”

“？？？”马里奥低头捏起那条蜜汁针脚构成的……毛织品，把小肚子里的词汇重复检索了好几次才开口，“呃……有一种错落有致的美感。”

在一边抱着手机看新闻的安德烈探过头来：“马尔科你这是拆了多少次线？”

“这个问题对你来说太高深了我们下课再讨论好吗安德烈同学？”马尔科挂着一个和善的微笑，继续帮马里奥调整围巾。

2.

安德烈就那么站着看他调整了三分钟。

最后他忍不住了：“然后？”

“什么然后？”马尔科看上去一脸坦然。

安德烈皱着眉纠结了一会，最后还是问出了口：“……我的呢？”

“哦！”马尔科一副恍然大悟的模样，转身朝向他做了一个抱歉的手势，“哇对不起哇因为拆太多次了就没来得及……”

安德烈：“？？？兄弟情？？？”

3.

换在以前安德烈可能会深吸一口气：凑合凑合过呗还能离……

Mmp离就离劳资今天就要离家出走！

4.

安德烈也是个有脾气的人，说走咱就走啊水里火里不回头哇。

可气呼呼的安德烈没跑出房间40m，就直接撞上了室外的寒风。冰凉凉的气流挟着雪花迎面扑来，冻得小孩原地打了个喷嚏。

幸亏没说雪里也不回头。安德烈吸着鼻子抖抖索索往后退，然后抱着腿坐到了地毯上。小孩生平第一回离家出走，距离家门不足40m，被迫放弃。

我好悲伤，我在雪中拉肖邦。

5.

安德烈可能是太悲伤了，连马尔科从身后摸上来都不知道。直到一双手把一顶毛线帽套到自己头上才后知后觉地回头，摸着自己被扣得乱岔的金毛发愣。

“骗你的。”马尔科笑嘻嘻地一揪他头顶的毛线球，“圣诞节快乐，安德烈。”

6.

“曼努，圣诞毛衣是红色的，不代表你必须穿条荧光绿裤子。应节不是这个应法的。”

红配绿是真的赛狗屁，长得再可爱也不行。

梅苏特捂着眼睛，把小曼努推回了房间。

7.

“左边！往左一点！”

“Sippi你还没挂上去吗？”聚勒抬头艰难地发问，可肩上的黑发青年只是招着手示意他继续往左移。

“还差一点，我就能扳到最高的那个枝了！”塞巴斯蒂安听上去非常雀跃，“听说挂得越高实现几率最大！Niki再往这边一点！”

“哦……”聚勒一边腹诽着鲁迪蜜汁迷信，一边听话地向左又挪了一步。

“太大步了啦！”

“哦。”又挪了回去。

这人是不是长胖了？上次背他好像没那么重……尼克拉斯百无聊赖地想着，盯着塞巴斯蒂安伸着手去够最高的枝杈：“Sippi你许了什么愿？”

“希望Niki有吃不完的Pizza。”

“喂！”尼克拉斯窘迫地抬头喝止在自己肩上笑得浑身乱抖的青年，“不开玩笑，到底写了什么？”

“说出来就不灵了。”塞巴斯蒂安低头和他对视，笑弯的双眼在灯光下莹莹发亮，“下一年圣诞节，我再告诉你实现了没有。”

这算是下一年也要一起过的意思吗？尼克拉斯难得敏锐地意识到这一点，努着嘴踮起了脚尖。

8.

好歹是个一年一度的重要节日，勒夫突然出现在门外，默特萨克一点都不意外。

当然他暴风过境一般袭击了巴斯蒂安托马斯米洛马里奥等一众崽子的脸蛋，佩尔也一点不意外。他也试图袭击松鼠精菲利普，但被闪避，只好慈眉善目地站在柜子下面朝着柜子顶的菲利普喊话：“菲利你下来嘛，我给你们带了圣诞礼物的。”

“我信你个鬼。”菲利普一脸嫌弃地扫了一眼底下的默特萨克和勒夫二人，“你们俩个糟老头子坏得很。”

勒夫颇感意外地看向佩尔：“两个？”

“他说的是上次我追着他要他剪头的事情。”佩尔一脸淡然地抱着手，“这孩子比较记仇，在他那小本本上我估摸着是天字第一号通缉犯。”

勒夫：不敢吱声。

9.

虽然意外连连，除开格策又喝多了蛋奶酒昏古七了、猪波二人又摔了一个盘子等这些个事外，这个圣诞还是过得挺平静。

临近零点，沉浸在节日气氛中的成年人们醒悟，意识到这群小孩再不赶进房间就要通宵一晚上守圣诞老人了，正站起身想抓人回房时，窗边突然传来一阵噪声：树木折断的脆响和雪簌簌落下的声音响成一片，紧接着就是一声惨叫。

在座各位都是运动员出身，大大小小都反应贼快地赶紧跑出门去看个热闹。最后是腿长制动快的罗伊斯最快赶到，正好撞上那个一身喜庆红色的物体抬头的时刻——虽然被假胡子盖住了大半张脸，但那个轮廓不会错……

“Julian？！”

马尔科惊叫出声，躺在树枝和雪堆之间的布兰特只能抬头尴尬地微笑。

可同时传来的还有两声：“Ja？”

一声来自身后跑来的小兔崽子，小孩喘着气的童音非常好分辨，而另一声来自房顶。

所有人都随着马尔科的视线朝上看，而房顶上的魏格尔正捂着脸试图把自己叠起来藏到烟囱后面。

10.

“我真是来帮忙的……没想到爬个树都能摔……”换回正常衣服的尤里安·布兰特挠着头满心惭愧地在这边做自我检讨，相比之下，另一边一脸“气不气打死我”的尤里安·魏格尔就没那么有反省精神了，正借着手长优势疯狂蹂躏约书亚头毛。

“我觉得你应该对自己的体重有更清晰的认识。”一边叼着拐棍糖的莱昂缓缓开口，成功收获布兰特一个白眼。

这个时候尤纳斯突然举起了手：“呃你们有没有人想过，现在有三个尤里安的话我们要怎么称呼……”

“四个！”本来还安安分分坐着的马茨突然暴起，被身边的贝尼一把拽着衣领扯下来，坐在贝尼旁边的德拉克斯勒发出了一声冷笑。

“下意识叫了名字还真的不知道叫谁。”杰罗姆看了一眼三个尤里安，认同了这个问题，“找个法子区分一下？你们有什么特别一点的昵称吗？”

“这还不简单？”还没等三人开口，莱昂突然出声，一手指向愣在原地的布兰特，德拉克斯勒和魏格尔，“胖的，短的，和一个长的。”

尤纳斯：？？？这什么形而上学的区分方式？？？

11.

“莱昂，我明明是三个人里最好区分的吧？你说个金毛的都好啊？非要用那个词吗？？”

“Gorre，既然只有我一个人回缩了，你用个年纪小的做形容我还能接受，短的是几个意思？你自己不也是个豆丁吗？”

一大一小两个尤里安面色不善地逼近：“换个形容词行不行？！”

莱昂·铁头功·格雷茨卡毫不退缩：“可以，但没必要。”

“Gorre你是不是缺少社会的毒打？”“莱昂我劝你珍爱你的生命。”

“格雷茨卡退出了群聊。”

“你别想跑！”“不把事情交代清楚你别想溜！”

12.

一大一小两个尤里安就这样追着莱昂跑出了门，剩下的众人面面相觑，不知所措。

长的那个？虽然听着来说自己的确是三个里面身长最长的那个，但总觉得这个形容很有歧义。

魏格尔思考着转回身，却发现约书亚戴上了布兰特留下来的假胡子，看上去从内而外散发着快乐的光芒。

“Jo，你在干嘛？”

小孩像拿到了什么人间至宝一样珍惜地薅着那一把假胡子：“想要拥有。”

？？？胡子到底给了你哪门子的安全感啊？？？


	42. Chapter 42

1.

“Jule，let me go。你得学会放手。”哈弗茨回头去扳金发青年抓在他手臂上的手，语调沉痛。

“不！Harvey！！我需要你！我没了你不行！”布兰特死死握住人手臂，如同溺水之人抓住了最后一根稻草，“我不能放你走！”

“Jule！我留下对大家都没好处！你清醒一点！”

“我不依！Harvey！你不能丢下我！”

“这不是你把我驴过来还不让我走的理由！我留在这我活不过三天！”哈弗茨接近崩溃，哭丧着脸指着布兰特背后那几个能把天拆下来的小魔王扯着嗓子嚎，“Jule我才20出头啊！我不想早年秃头！”

“你以为谁想啊！跑是不可能跑的！”布兰特下意识捂住了自己所剩无几的头毛，脸皱成一团，“只有把你驴过来平摊一下秃头风险维持一下生活这样子。”

哈弗茨突然觉得他俩友谊的航空母舰已经检测到了在途的聚变核打击。

2.

凯·哈弗茨，风华正茂二十岁，盘亮条顺一米九。

没带过孩子的老幺。

现在坐在游乐场的长条椅上，身边堆满了小书包，看着一群似曾相识的豆丁在眼前跑过来飞过去，内心毫无波动，甚至有点想睡觉。

事实上他也这么干了，被布兰特拍醒的时候脸都快埋进人德拉克斯勒的皮卡丘书包里了。

3.

包场一个游乐园给小魔王们这个主意在比埃尔霍夫脑袋瓜子里已经转了好久了，今年终于让他找着了（理智担当菲利普已经掉线的）机会，在儿童节第二天成功包下一个游乐场给这群表面儿童当儿童节礼物。

为什么不是六一儿童节当天？大概率是价格不合适。

4.

“Thomas……你该下来了，你玩旋转木马都玩多少回了？”戈麦斯撑在围栏外，灌掉第二支矿泉水，“去玩点其他的不好吗？”

小卷毛看上去还是兴冲冲的，在双层的旋转木马上上上下下奔忙：“Gonzo让我再玩一回嘛！让我数数哈……Jupp、Emma……还差谁呢？好像还差了个谁欸……”

戈麦斯看着小孩掰着手指算数，困惑地蹙着短短的眉头，忍不住又喊了他一声：“Thomas，你还在数什么？”

小卷毛突然露出一个豁然开朗的笑容，雀跃的笑意让他的小虎牙明晃晃地发亮：“Gonzo你等等！再等一回！”

戈麦斯尽量不让自己挂在栏杆上：“你再喜欢马也不是这样玩的吧！”

“再等一回嘛！”托马斯握着手哀求道，“等我骑完Manu我就下来！”

戈麦斯：“？？？请不要顶着这张脸来搞黄色好吗！”

5.

“Jo，你想玩那个吗？”

“不想。”约书亚叼着吸管小口小口地喝着奶昔，肉乎乎的小脚踩在凳子上，把身子缩在魏格尔投下的一大片阴影里，“我才没那么幼稚。”

魏格尔瞅着小孩坐得像尊不动明王，但绿眼珠止不住地往那边瞟。他也搞不懂基米希现在就是个半大孩子哪来那么重的偶像包袱，不就是个鬼屋吗？小孩子就要有小孩子的亚子嘛。

可就小孩这个铁了心要朝大佬看齐的模样，魏格尔寻思着自己搁这话疗几个小时怕是都说不动他。他草草吮完杯底剩下的奶昔，把杯子潇洒地一扔，站起身朝着小孩伸出手。

“走吧。”

约书亚狐疑地看着他，唇边沾了点奶泡：“干嘛啊？”

“去玩鬼屋啊。”魏格尔理所当然地拿纸巾帮人擦嘴，顺手把小孩喝完的杯子拿走扔掉。

“可我又不想玩。”

“但我想玩啊。”魏格尔蹲下身和约书亚视线平齐，歪头笑着看他，“Jo愿意陪陪我吗？”

约书亚聪明得很，一眼就明白魏格尔在扯谎，不过是给个借口让他毫无顾忌地去玩罢了。想到这一层小孩脸有些烫，下意识拿沾着冷凝水的小手掌搓脸好让自己冷静一点，一边犹犹豫豫地明知故问：“真的吗？”

“当然是真的，走嘛~”魏格尔伸着两只手，“我抱你过去。”

约书亚的脸彻底红了，手忙脚乱地在裤缝边蹭去手上的水便趴进人怀里，攀在人脖颈上的小手掌还有些凉，躲在人视线盲区里抿着嘴笑：“那就陪你去好了。”

虽然很主动

但出来的时候亲爱的魏格尔腿都快软了。

毕竟是打雷天都能吓到的，容易受伤的男人。

6.

今天我输给一辆儿童卡丁车，他用惯性飘移过弯，他的车很快，我只看到驾驶员一头卷毛还戴着骚包的墨镜，你知道吗，如果你知道他是谁的话，麻烦你跟他说一声，礼拜六晚，我会在秋名山等……

“Niki,你能别顾着看Leon飙车吗？”塞巴斯蒂安第二次试图通过敲人头盔唤回人注意力，可惜死亡车手之间可能都有命定的吸引，“你已经第二次撞上围栏了，难道你连卡丁车的驾照都要考三次吗？”

“哦……哦。”聚勒终于回过神，小心翼翼地踩油门把自己从围栏里解救出来。

然后在下一个弯道再次撞上去。

鲁迪感觉自己今天累得就像北京市第三交通委。

7.

“Jule。”凯突然凑过来，眉骨下的阴影让他眼神暧昧不定，“要尝试一点刺激的吗？”

布兰特下意识往外挪，喉结不安地上下滚动：“Harvey，这样不合适。”

“哪有什么不合适的。”哈弗茨没有放弃，抬手在半空虚虚地画了个圈，“你看这周围有人吗？没人会知道的。”

布兰特看着面前半眯着眼睛笑容魅惑的哈弗茨，感觉心脏在善恶中间拉扯——责任和理智在竭力把他按在原地，可面前的青年却无时无刻不在引诱他堕入欲望的渊薮。他几乎要把后槽牙咬碎，感到前所未有的挣扎。可人都是欲望动物，数秒后，金发的青年还是听见自己无能为力地说了一声“好”。

几分钟后，带孩子带到头秃的马尔科看着在十环过山车上大呼小叫的俩人：“给我麻溜下来你们俩玩忽职守的崽种！！！”

8.

“Marco来啊！”布兰特坐在跳楼机座位上晃着脚，抱着安全压杠快乐地招着手，而哈弗茨只是抿着嘴低头玩自己手指，“小孩们自己能玩的啦！来嘛！一起快活呀~反正有大把时光~”

可正义之士罗伊斯怎是这些伎俩可以收买的，当下便义正言辞地拒绝：“Jule你别想了！玩完这个马上给我下来！好哇让你来帮忙你自己玩上了？”

“Marco~”布兰特露出一个特别促狭的笑容，“你就是不敢玩。”

“……”正义之士罗伊斯盯着后辈欠揍的笑脸，“Try me.B*tch.”

几分钟后，带双倍孩子带到心肌梗塞的梅苏特看着在跳楼机上大呼小叫的三个人：“……让人类永远保持理智，的确是一种奢望。”

9.

“你怎么跟着人家小孩子上去玩了？玩个跳楼机还算了，怎么还跟着又玩了一次海盗船？”梅苏特抱着德拉克斯勒气势汹汹地责问刚从船上下来，一脸“我颠颠又倒倒好比浪涛”的马尔科，“……别这样看着我，你还想去玩其他的对不对？！”

“既要追求刺激就要进行到底嘛~”马尔科挂着一个极不对称的笑容，“我们打算去玩激流勇进了，Mes你一起吗？”

梅苏特扫一眼罗伊斯身后已经晕的七歪八扭只能被人抬着下来的布兰特，理智地回绝了这个提议：“不了谢谢，我还得带孩子。”

罗伊斯看着他一脸郑重其事差点没笑出声，却转而去哄他怀里的小孩：“Drax~要不要一起去玩激流勇进啊~？那个不限高哦。”

“真的吗？”上一秒还自顾自舔着棒棒糖的孩子下一秒眼睛亮的像两颗两颗星子，“想去！Mes我能去吗？？？求你了嘛Mes我好无聊！和Marco一起玩嘛！”

梅苏特看着怀里孩子雀跃睁大的葡萄眼，又看了眼满脸狡诈的金发幼稚鬼，沉默了半晌：“……走。”

几分钟后，几乎一己之力带全队小魔王的赫迪拉看着在激流勇进上大呼小叫的三大一小一秃（。：“你们这是什么群啊害人不浅啊你们这个群！”


End file.
